Unforgettable
by gem6519
Summary: This is an alternate version of Crimson. What if Clark didn't know about Lex and Lana's engagement party and ends up having sex with Lois – then finds out about the party? What happens next?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I originally started posting this story in June, 2009 and completed it in February, 2010. There are a total of thirty chapters plus a prologue and epilogue. The prologue is about the events leading up to when Clark and Lois arrive at Oliver's penthouse. I've also added a couple of scenes (indicated in bold type) that weren't in the episode. They could have happened. The remaining chapters will be in my usual style of writing. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**PROLOGUE**

When Chloe asked Clark out for coffee, he felt relief. Relief that he wouldn't be reminded of the fact that it was Valentine's Day. But then they arrived at the Talon. Of course it being decorated with hearts and baby cupids didn't help his mood at all. He wanted to be mad at Chloe, but finds he could never stay mad at her for long. He knows that deep down she cares about him and only wants him to be happy.

Unfortunately for him, Jimmy showed up with Lois. Lois. Lois of all people. He wonders why Jimmy brought her. Then when Jimmy and Chloe left them alone together, they both realized that they've been set up – WITH EACH OTHER. Of course Lois had to make one of her typical snarky remarks – referring to him as halibut while she was hot fudge. He tells her that he's had enough of baby cupids with arrows and to knock herself out; walking away from her.

The oil essence lady notices this exchange and offers Lois something to make her fall in love with the first man she sees; handing her a crimson-colored lipstick. Lois scoffs at it. A lipstick will help her fall in love? She thinks that's crazy. But she puts it on for the heck of it. But then something magical happens. She looks in the mirror and sees the reflection of Clark just before he leaves. She stares at him as he walks out. She whispers his name out loud; a smile on her face. She's in 'love'.

**Of course Clark doesn't know any of this as he walks out. He decides to go home. But when he gets there, he decides he doesn't want to be there either. So he goes for a walk; ending up at Crater Lake. He sits down on the sand and stays there for a while; thinking about Lana. He wonders how she could get engaged to Lex Luthor of all people. He also wonders how she could not know what he's really capable of. But it was her decision. Her decision to agree to marry him. There's nothing he could do about it. He knows he has to move on, but…it's just too hard right now. He doesn't believe he'll ever meet his soul mate – at least not while he still has feelings for Lana. He sighs, then gets up and heads towards home. **

**

* * *

**

**Lois returns to her apartment soon after Clark left. She goes into the bedroom and changes into her flannel pajamas and bunny slippers. Then she makes her way to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of wine. She finds a corkscrew and opens it. Of course the cork flies off and hits the wall. She takes the bottle and walks over to the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table; taking a slug out of it. Then she puts the bottle down and leans back against the couch. She thinks about how sexy Clark is and how much she wants his arms around her waist; kissing her with a passion. She sighs to herself; closing her eyes and enjoying her little fantasy. Then she has an idea; opening her eyes again. She walks over to her desk and turns on her laptop computer. She inserts a blank CD and brings up a file of her favorite songs. She decides that she's gonna make Clark a CD of Whitesnake power ballads. She smiles to herself as she starts clicking…**

The next morning, his mother asks him how the party went. He tells her he's had enough dating advice and doesn't want to talk about it. He's pouring his juice into a glass when the doorbell rings. Martha opens the door and is surprised to see Lois. But it's not Lois herself that she's surprised about. It's what she's wearing.

Clark starts to say something to Lois when he looks up at her. His eyebrows move up; just as surprised as his mother. His eyes travel from her high-heeled boots to the short skirt and the deep cleavage of her top. He wonders why she's dressed like that. Then Lois tells Martha that she wants to talk to Clark. Martha goes upstairs and leaves them alone.

Lois makes her way over to Clark and picks up his hand; gently caressing it with her fingers and making some very sultry comments. He getting a little nervous by her behavior; pulling his hand away. Then she gives him the Whitesnake CD she made for him the night before. She puts her arms around him and tells him how much she loves to have such strong arms around her. He can't help but put his arms around her; his hands gripping her waist. But the moment she turns her back to put on the CD, he super speeds away; making her wonder exactly where he went.

He continues to super speed until he reaches the Daily Planet. He's supposed to meet Chloe, but she's a little late. He tells her that he believes that Lois was affected by some type of love potion and that she's into him. She doesn't believe it until Lois shows up with a tattoo on her left breast that says "Lois and Clark forever". Both Clark and Chloe are shocked by it. Then Chloe abruptly leaves; saying she'll look into it.

Clark grabs Lois's hand and starts walking; pulling her along with him. He attempts to talk to her, but what ends up happening is that she pulls him into the phone booth; closing the door and pushing him up against the wall. He's tries to resist her, but then she lays a deep kiss on him. His eyes flash a brilliant red for a few seconds, then returns to the familiar blue. Then he pushes her up against the wall and passionately kisses her back. He doesn't realize that he's just been infected by Red Kryptonite.

He pulls her into a deserted office to make out with her. But while they're kissing, she realizes she's kissed him before. He finally admits that it was him who had dressed up as the Green Arrow to throw her off Oliver's trail. But then she makes a comment about how nice it is that she found a normal guy. For some reason, her comment annoys him. He tells her that it was time for her to meet the real Clark Kent.

He takes her up to the roof where he stands on the ledge; lifting her up until she's standing next to him. He has his arm around her and leaps into the night air; finally landing on Oliver's balcony. He pushes her up against the wall and opens her shirt because he wants to make sure his name was spelled correctly. He pulls off his shirt, then throws her jacket onto the floor next to the chaise; the invitation to the engagement party safely tucked inside Lois's jacket pocket. He picks her up and carries her over to the chaise; laying her down and staring into her eyes…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Clark lands on Oliver's balcony; still holding Lois close to him. She looks into his eyes with such awe. "Wow!" she says. "Is there anything else you can do?" she asks him.

He sets her down on the ground and leads her into Oliver's living room. "Well, I'm fast – but not too fast," raising one eyebrow. She blushes when he makes that comment.

"You know, the last time I was here, I was with a really good friend of yours," leaning back against the wall with the huge image of a clock.

"Well I guess he wasn't such a good friend," pushing up against her and laying his lips on hers. She helps him take his shirt off; tossing it on the ground. Her jacket gets tossed as well; the invitation to the engagement party still in the pocket. Then he opens her shirt so he could see the tattoo.

"Just want to make sure they didn't spell my name wrong," caressing it with his finger. Then he lifts her up into his arms and carries her over to the chaise; laying her down. He slips the shirt off her shoulders; revealing her sexy black strapless top. He hovers over her, then lowers his head until his lips are on hers.

"Mmm," moaning as he inserts his tongue inside her mouth; caressing the inside with it and gently nipping her bottom lip. His arms come around her back as her arms come around his; her fingers gripping his skin. His hand finds the zipper to her skirt and pulls it down. Then he slips her skirt down her body until it reaches her feet and completely pulls it off.

He gets up for a brief moment – but only to sit down at the foot of the chaise. She watches as he lifts her leg up and removes her boot; caressing her leg with his fingers. "You have such gorgeous legs," he comments as he removes her other boot. He starts to kiss her toes, then gradually makes his way up her body until he reaches her upper thighs.

Her skin is tingling from the softness of his lips on her body. Then his hands move to her backside. But what he finds is bare skin. He looks up at her with a smile on his face. "I just love thongs," squeezing her cheeks with his fingers. "How did you know I love them?"

"I just had a feeling," looking up at him with such desire for him. He moves back up to kiss her again; parting her lips with his tongue. Then he suddenly tears open her strapless top and pulls it off her; revealing her firm yet beautiful breasts.

"Mmm," he moans as he takes a breast in his mouth; sucking on her nipple until it stands erect. His hand is caressing her other breast; rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Oh Clark," she moans again as he continues to suck and pleasure her breasts. Then he removes his mouth and starts to kiss her down her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her underwear. His fingers hook under the sides and slowly glides it down her body; removing them completely. Her back arches when he suddenly inserts his head between her legs and sticks his tongue into her; swirling it around. She continues to moan as he expertly licks and nibbles her wet core.

"You taste so damn good Lois," he murmurs as he continues his activity; his hands gripping her backside again.

"Ohh," she cries out as her body starts to shudder beneath him. It spurs him on to insert his tongue even deeper into her; flicking his tongue faster against her throbbing inner walls. She screams out as the orgasm hits her; her body convulsing. "Whoa," she sighs as Clark removes his head and moves up again to kiss her. "That was so wonderful Clark," staring into his piercing blue eyes.

"That was just the beginning," he remarks. "There's more," he says as he gets up; standing over her. He takes off his boots, then unzips his jeans and pulls them down until they fall to his feet. Then he pushes his boxers down until they too fall down. He kicks them both off his feet and stands before Lois in all his beautiful nakedness.

She's stunned by how gorgeous his body is. _WOW! _She thinks to herself.

He bends her legs at the knees and lies down in between them; his tip teasing her wetness. She moans as it continues to graze her core. "Please Clark, I want you inside me," she cries out to him.

"Hum," pretending to think about it. "Okay," promptly moving forward and burying himself inside her.

"Ohh," she cries out again as he starts moving inside her; deeply penetrating her. He moves slowly at first – but as she continues to cry out, he starts thrusting inside her faster and faster. Her legs wrap around his waist; his fingers gripping her back. "More. I need more," she calls out to him. He aims at her very sensitive inner walls even harder than before.

"Oh Lois," he cries out as he releases inside her; his orgasm coming just as her orgasm hits her. They clutch at each other as their bodies start to relax.

She caresses his face with her fingers as he looks down at her. Then he says, "It's your turn now Lois."

"My turn?" a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, your turn," taking her hand and placing it on his crotch. "I want that hot sexy mouth of yours on me Lois."

"Oh," finally getting it. He gets up and pulls her to her feet, then lies down on the chaise and makes himself comfortable. She kneels down at the foot of the chaise and spreads his legs apart. Her fingers graze his inner thighs until they reach his crotch. She wraps her hand around his shaft and gently squeezes it.

He moans as her hand continues to squeeze him; moving up and down a number of times. Then she starts to lick it from the base up to his wet tip; softly blowing on it. He continues to moan when she takes him into her mouth and starts sucking on it. "Ahh!" he cries out as she continues to move her mouth up and down; alternating slow movements with fast ones. "I'm cuming!" he yells out as she deep-throats him; releasing into her mouth as the orgasm causes his body to convulse. She removes her mouth and moves up to kiss him.

"How was that baby?" she coos.

"That was f*cking fantastic Lois," turning them around until he's lying back on top of her. Then he says, "So…what were you going to do tonight?" he asks her, kissing her on her neck.

"Well, I was invited to the engagement party for Lex and Lana, but now I'm glad I didn't go at all."

He stops kissing her and stares at her. "That was tonight?" He abruptly gets up and puts his hands on his hips. "Well I can't say I'm surprised that I wasn't invited."

She sits up and looks over at him. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but…"

"But what?" he asks, staring down at her.

"Your Mom was invited."

"WHAT?" he exclaims. "My mother went to an engagement party for Lex Luthor? That bastard? The man who got the love of my life pregnant?"

He turns his head and walks over to the window and stares out at the city lights. He doesn't see the hurt in her eyes when he referred to Lana as the love of his life. She bites her lips to keep her eyes from tearing up. Then she gets up and walks over to him; putting her arms around him. "Let's forget about them. We have better things to do," kissing the back of his neck.

He turns around and faces her. "Were you actually going to go to the party?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I RSVP'D for two people. Of course that was when I was still dating Oliver."

"Well," walking away from her. "I think we should make an appearance. After all, it's not a party until somebody crashes it…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Downtown Metropolis**

"I think we need to find an engagement present for the 'happy' couple – don't you think?" talking to Lois as they walk down the street of downtown Metropolis. "I guess so," she says a little reluctantly. He stops in front of one store and looks in the window. "See Lois?" pointing to something on display. "That's perfect," grabbing her hand as they go through the open door…

They exit the store 10 minutes later. "It's really not much of an engagement present Clark," Lois remarks. "It's more like a baby shower present. Why are you giving them a pacifier anyway?"

He looks over at her. "That's right – you don't know that Lana's pregnant. Apparently it's a big secret. Only Chloe and myself know about it. But everybody will find out about it sooner or later – so why not sooner?"

"She's pregnant? No wonder she's marrying Lex." She pauses for a moment. "But I still think it's a pretty mean thing to do. It should be up to them to decide when they want to announce it – not you Clark."

"I think that everybody should know exactly what kind of woman Lana Lang really is." He looks Lois up and down; eyeing her apparel. "You know – I think you need something else to wear to the party. Something really sexy."

She looks curiously at him. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Is it not sexy?"

"It is sexy. It's just not sexy enough. I want you to look so damn good that Lana will be green with envy. After all, in a few months she's going to be fat because of that baby." They continue walking down the street until he finds the perfect store. "Come on," pulling her into the store.

**Luthor Mansion**

The engagement party is still going on. After Lex makes his toast to Lana, everyone starts digging into their desserts. All of a sudden, Clark burst through the door; dressed all in black and wearing a leather jacket. Lois comes in right behind him wearing a short dress with deep cleavage and a long leather coat and spike heels.

"Well, well, leave it to Lex Luthor to throw yet another extremely long and boring dinner party," Clark says. Lex glares at him and is about to say something when Clark notices his mother sitting at the table.

He walks over to her and glares at her. "I have to say Mom. I'm very disappointed in you. How could you be here celebrating the engagement of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang – knowing how much I despise him?" He picks up a glass of champagne and continues. "Apparently my feelings don't count at all. You should know better than anyone what Lex Luthor is capable of. And need I mention his father? You spend so much time with him you might as well just marry him."

Martha stares at him in shock. _He must be on Red Kryptonite. That's the only explanation for his behavior. _"Clark?" she says in a soft voice. "You're not yourself. You must have been exposed to some kind of drug. Why don't I just take you home and you can sleep it off?" getting up from her chair and putting her hand on his arm.

He just throws it off and pushes her back into her chair. "I don't think so Mom. I have better things to do than going back to my bedroom and sleeping it off."

Then he notices Chloe sitting across from his mother. "I had no idea you were here tonight. What a betrayal. I thought you were my friend Chloe. Apparently it was all an act. It's a good thing we never hooked up – although I did sometimes think about it."

Chloe is stunned by Clark's remarks. "Whether you believe it or not, I am your friend Clark – in spite of the fact that you're acting like an a**hole right now. And when the drug you apparently ingested is out of your system, I'll still be your friend."

"Blah Blah Blah," mocking her as he sips some of the champagne.

"I think you should listen to your mother and go home Clark," Lana finally speaking up.

"You think so, huh?" turning around to look at her. "See, I'm not finished yet. I haven't given you my engagement present yet." He walks over to her and tosses her the pacifier. "I think baby Luthor is going to need one – especially if it's gonna be anything like you," leering at her. "Besides," grabbing Lana by the arm and pulling her to her feet, "I have some things to say to you that no one here needs to hear."

"Let go of me," hitting his hand in a futile attempt to get loose. Lex rushes over and tries to pull Clark off Lana, but Clark casually shoves him against the wall; knocking him out. As Clark is about to leave with Lana, Lois grabs him by the arm.

"What about us Clark? I'm your future. She's your past."

"I know you're my future Lois, but right now this is the present. And Ms. Lang and I have some unfinished business to take care of." He smacks Lois on her rear end. "Wait for me at your apartment. We can continue where we left off before," he says; pulling Lana with him as he exits the room.

After he leaves, Chloe rushes over to Martha. "He has to be on Red Kryptonite Mrs. Kent," she whispers to her.

"I know Chloe, but how on earth did he get infected?"

"Well, I may have an idea why. Jimmy found out that Lois was given a special lipstick that caused her to fall in love with the first man she saw – Clark."

"Clark? But he wasn't affected by the love potion?"

"No he wasn't. But I think he was affected by what it was made of – and I don't think it was crushed cranberries either."

"You think there was Red Kryptonite in the lipstick?"

Chloe nods yes. "But that doesn't make sense Chloe. If it was a simple kiss, then Clark should have been fine."

"Lois must have given him some incredibly deep kisses because it must be in his system. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting the way he is."

"That makes sense. But how do we resolve this?"

"When Jimmy called me, he told me that he got the antidote to the love potion. He should be here any minute."

"Well, you wait for him, and I'll hurry home before Clark hurts Lana. He's very unpredictable right now. Who knows what he might do."

As soon as she leaves, Lex wakes up. He slowly gets up and walks over to Chloe. "Where did Clark go?" rubbing his head.

"I have no idea Lex. He didn't tell me. But he did take Lana with him, so he probably didn't go very far."

"Well there's only one place he would go," glaring at Chloe, then rushing out of the room. Jimmy passes him on the way in.

He looks around the room, then sees Chloe; walking up to her. "I have the antidote. All we have to do is spray it at Lois and her pumpkin ride is over."

"What does she have that I don't?" Lois says - picking at one of the uneaten desserts on the table. "She can't be a better lover than me," she mutters. "She's not even that pretty."

Both Chloe and Jimmy stare at each other. "THEY HAD SEX?" They both say at the same time.

Then Chloe says, "Oh this is bad. This is so bad. She thinks for a moment. "Okay. Where's that antidote? Maybe when the love spell is gone, neither one of them will remember anything."

"You better hope so for their sake. Although I've thought for a while now they would be a great couple. It's still weird seeing her acting like a girl though," Jimmy remarks. He hands Chloe the bottle and she walks up to Lois.

"Lois?"

She turns around and looks up at Chloe. "I think it's time for Cinderella to put away her glass slippers," then aims the bottle at her; the spray hitting her lips.

Lois finally realizes where she is – and most importantly – what she's wearing. "Did I go to a costume party Chloe?"

"I'm afraid not Lois."

"Where on earth did I get this outfit? There's no way I would have picked it out. I look like a tramp."

"Actually, I think you look pretty hot," says Jimmy. Chloe smacks him on the shoulder. "Sorry," he remarks; rubbing his shoulder.

Lois walks up to Chloe and puts her hands on Chloe's shoulder. Please tell me the truth. What happened tonight?"

Chloe hesitates for a minute, then finally says, "You and Clark spent some time together. You kissed a little…but that's it," deciding not to tell Lois the truth because it might freak her out.

"You're sure that's all that happened?" She asks anxiously.

"I'm sure. And when you talk to Clark – which by the way I think you should wait until tomorrow to do so – he'll tell you the same thing."

Lois breathes a sigh of relief. "Can you take me home? I want to take these clothes off and take a shower, then go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Sure. No problem," linking arms with her as they walk out; Jimmy following them close behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Kent Farm – The Barn**

Clark drags Lana up the stairs and into the loft; pushing her down onto the couch. "What the hell is your problem Clark?" starting to get back up. But he pushes her back down again.

"I have a few things to say to you and I think you should stay right where you are – if you know what's good for you – and for that bastard you're carrying," sneering at her.

Lana never thought she would ever be afraid to be around Clark, but she is tonight. _I don't know this Clark. What happened to him? Why is he acting this way? It doesn't make any sense. The Clark I know would never take drugs. What could he have possibly taken? _She leans back on the couch and stares up at him. _What is it he wants to tell me? _She's about to say something when he starts talking again.

"There are a lot of things I should have told you a long time ago. And I think it's about time I said them. I've kept my mouth shut all the time you've been dating Lex. But I can't any more. You deserve a hell of a lot better than him. He's manipulative, devious, and morally questionable. I could go on and on, but you get my drift." He stops for a moment, then continues. "He doesn't really love you Lana. He will never love you in the way you should be loved."

"And I suppose you're the one who could?" she retorts. "You don't really love me Clark," getting up from the couch and glaring at him. "Lex is the one who truly loves me. That's why I agreed to marry him."

"Ha!" he snorts. "You only agreed to marry him because he knocked you up. That's the real reason. Stop kidding yourself Lana," grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.

She struggles to be free from his grasp, but he's way too strong. "Let me go Clark."

"I don't plan on letting you go," placing one hand on the back of her head and pushing it forward until her lips touch his. She pulls away from him, but he pulls her back; his lips covering hers. But then something weird happens to him that he doesn't expect. He finds himself opening his eyes during the kiss. _That's never happened before. _Then for a moment he sees Lex's face instead of Lana's.

_Huh? What the hell was that?_ He lets go of her and takes a few steps backwards; staring at her with a look of confusion on his face. He takes a few steps back and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _She wonders. She finally says, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what Lana?" still staring at her.

"I don't know…uh…as if you were kissing your mother or something?'

He stares at her curiously. Then he finally smiles. "Actually, I think I just figured something out that's been driving me crazy."

"What's that?" she can't help but ask.

"Well I never thought I would ever say this but…I think I just fell out of love with you."

"_Excuse me?"_ she says incredulously. "Wait a minute. One minute you act as if you love me, and the next minute you don't? That doesn't make any sense."

He looks at her for what seems like a long time. "I know it sounds crazy. It doesn't make any sense. But it just hit me that the last man you kissed was Lex. And suddenly the thought of kissing a woman who would actually kiss Lex is repulsive to me. It actually makes my skin crawl," shivering in disgust.

"I can't believe you're saying these things to me. I don't think I've ever been so insulted in my entire life. You're telling me that I'm repulsive to you?"

"I'm looking at you right now and I just don't understand how I could ever have fallen in love with you. I can't believe that I thought you were my soul mate," looking her up and down while shaking his head. "You're not even that great a lover. You don't even come close to…" Then he abruptly stops talking.

"Come close to whom? I thought I was the only woman you've ever been with? Who else have you slept with Clark?" She stops talking for a moment as she has a realization. "You slept with Lois, didn't you?"

"Frankly Lana, that's none of your f*cking business. I can't believe I blew her off for you." He walks over to the top of the stairs, then turns back around to look at her. "You're free to go. I have no more use for you," walking down the stairs until he reaches the ground floor. But before he could leave, Lex suddenly shows up.

"Where's Lana? What did you do to her? If you hurt her in any way, I'll-"

Clark cuts him off. "Or you'll – what? Hurt me? You can't hurt me Lex. I'm too strong for you." He starts to laugh. "Thank you for saying that though – I really needed a laugh. It's nice to know you're good for something."

Lex is about to react when Lana rushes down the stairs and throws herself into his arms. "Are you okay Lana?" putting his arms around her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't hurt me – at least not physically anyway. But he did insult me."

"What exactly did he say?" turning around to glare at Clark.

"It doesn't really matter now Lex. Let's just go home – okay?"

"Alright Lana," taking her hand.

"Wow Lana," Clark remarks; clapping his hands. "I have to say 'Bravo'. You really have him wrapped around your little finger now don't you? I guess all the time you've spent with 'him' has really rubbed off on you."

"You know Clark?" Lex interrupts, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it towards Clark. "I've had just about enough of you."

"Oh Lex. Oh poor deluded Lex. This is one fight you'll never win," knocking the gun out of Lex's hand and pushing him through one wall until they stop at another. He puts his hands around Lex's throat and begins to squeeze. "I never should have saved you on that bridge. The world would have been a much better place without you," squeezing harder.

"You're killing him!" Lana screams; trying to pull Clark away, but can't. Lex's eyes bulge as Clark continues to squeeze. Lex's hand moves behind him and finds a chisel; stabbing Clark with it. Then suddenly Clark collapses on the floor; holding his stomach and writhing in pain.

"You two better leave now," says Martha. "I know how to handle Clark. Just go – okay?" Lex puts his arm around Lana and they walk away. As soon as they're gone, Martha picks up the bent chisel and puts it into her pocket. Then she places the green meteor rock back inside the lead box and closes the lid; also putting it in her pocket. She kneels down next to Clark – who's sweating profusely and shaking. She cradles him in her arms. "It's going to be okay sweetie," she whispers. She holds him for a few minutes, then she helps him to his feet. "I think you should just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning – okay?" He nods as she walks him back to the house; her arm around him.

**Lois's apartment**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Lois?"

"I'll be fine Chloe. You and Jimmy don't have to stay. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," pushing the two of them towards the door. "Go, get out of here. Have some fun – okay?"

"Okay," giving Lois a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," leaving the apartment with Jimmy following right behind her. As soon as they leave, Lois locks the door and leans back against it for a moment. Then she goes into her bedroom and takes a look at herself in the mirror.

_I really do look like a tramp in this outfit. Did I really pick this out? _She shrugs her shoulders and starts undressing. Within a minute she's wearing only her bra and panties. _Wait a minute! _She turns around to see her backside. _I never wear thongs. I don't even own a pair. Did I buy these too? _

Then she notices something on her neck. _What is that? _She peers closely at it and realizes to her horror what it was. _Clark Kent gave me a hickey? _She barely gets over the shock of that when she sees the tattoo on her breast. Her mouth drops open in astonishment. _I don't believe it! I hope it's not permanent. _She rubs it, but none of the ink comes off. _Of course it's permanent. What kind of luck would Lois Lane have? Now I'll always have a 'Lois and Clark forever' tattoo. _She continues to look at it. _I hope that Clark hasn't seen it. I'll never hear the end of it. _

She reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and tosses it onto the chair with her other clothing. But then she gets another shock. _Why are my nipples all red and swollen? It looks like… _She doesn't want to finish that thought. But then she has a sudden urge for a cigarette. _I haven't had the urge for one since the last time I had sex. _She stops short at that thought.

_Did we have sex? _She wonders. _Nah. I mean, come on. This is Smallville we're talking about. The thought of having sex with Smallville has got to be the most… _But then she remembers the night they met. She's been trying ever since that night to put it out of her mind. But there are times when she can't help but think about it. Like now. What she remembers is what a beautiful and muscular body he has. But the one thing that really sticks out though is how 'blessed' he is. She blushes just thinking about it. _I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we had…_ Then she gives herself a mental shake. _Get a grip Lois. You shouldn't be thinking of him that way. _

She finishes getting undressed and tosses her panties onto the pile of discarded clothing. She walks over to the closet and pulls out a nightgown; pulling it over her head. She shuts off the lights and walks over to her bed and climbs in; pulling the blanket over her. _I'll talk to him tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I just hope he doesn't remember anything. But what if he does? Would he tell me? _She lays there alone in the dark; many thoughts racing through her brain.

She finally falls asleep about an hour later. But the dreams she has are rather vivid…

_Then he suddenly tears open her strapless top and pulls it off her; revealing her firm – yet beautiful breasts. "Mmm," he moans as he takes a breast in his mouth; sucking on her nipple until it stands erect. His hand is caressing her other breast; rolling the nipple between his fingers. "Oh Clark," she moans again as he continues to suck and pleasure her breasts… _

She wakes up in a cold sweat; breathing rather heavily. _I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight._

**Clark's bedroom – the same time…**

After his mother went to her bedroom, Clark slipped out of his clothes and put on his usual sleeping attire – sweatpants and a tee-shirt. But he doesn't go to bed – at least not yet. He starts pacing back and forth; his hands clasped behind his head. A million thoughts are running through his head – but one in particular has a starring role.

_I HAD SEX WITH LOIS. MY BEST FRIEND LOIS. _

He can't stop thinking about it. He stops pacing and sits down on the floor in front of the bed; leaning his head back against the footboard. _I can't believe what I did to her. I mean… I went down on Lois. I've never done that to anyone before, _shaking his head in amazement. _I actually brought Lois Lane to an orgasm on that alone. _Then he remembers what she did to him. _Nobody's ever gone down on me before – not even Lana. She was too uptight about it. But Lois. Lois. _He remembers the feel of Lois's mouth; the way it moved up and down on him. Just thinking about it is turning him on. _And her breasts. Oh. _He sighs; closing his eyes_. They were so beautiful_. _How wonderful was it was to cup them in my hands; to put my mouth on her nipples and suck them until she moaned with pleasure._ _Mmm,_ he sighs again. The feelings that were awakened during their encounter were unlike anything he has ever felt with Lana.

At the thought of Lana, he frowns. All the things he said to her. _I can't believe I actually told her that I fell out of love with her. Is that really true? Am I finally over her at last? How could I be in love with her one minute, and not be the next? _Then he remembers the flash he had of Lex when he kissed her and has a thought. He gets up from the floor and walks over to his bureau; pulling out a picture of Lana. He looks at her for a moment and has the same flash. He tosses the picture onto the bureau.

_IT'S TRUE, _the realization hitting him. _I can't believe it; _sitting down on the edge of the bed. But he's never been so sure about anything in his life.

_I DON'T LOVE LANA ANYMORE._

He lies back on the bed with a big smile on his face. _But what about Lois? Does this mean I'm in love with her?_ He sits up suddenly. Of that, he's not so sure. _I don't want it to be just physical with her. She means too much to me. _But the one thing he is sure of is that they need to talk. _I'll talk to her tomorrow, _he thinks as he climbs into bed. Then he shuts off the lights. He lies there in the dark; alone with his thoughts. _What if she remembers? What do we do then? But what if she doesn't? I can't just have sex with her and not tell her? But if I tell her, would it freak her out? _He just sighs_. It's going to be a long night_.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Lois's apartment - The next morning…**

Lois is still lying in bed with her eyes closed when Chloe quietly opens her bedroom door and pokes her head inside. "Lois?" she calls out softly. But Lois doesn't answer. She tiptoes over to her.

"What do you want Chloe?" opening her eyes and staring up at her.

"I was just checking up on you. I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

Lois sits up in bed; rubbing her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because I was up all night listening to you tossing and turning. Not to mention the fact that you were also talking in your sleep."

She looks up at Chloe with surprise. "I don't talk in my sleep!" she retorts.

"Well you did last night – a lot," suppressing a grin.

Lois looks curiously at her. "Chloe? What exactly did I say?"

"Well if you really want to know…" her voice trailing off.

Lois grabs Chloe's wrist. "Tell me! I really need to know."

"Okay," she replies; a smile on her face. "You kept going on and on about a certain blue-eyed farm boy."

"Are you're telling me that I was talking about Smallville in my sleep?"

"Yep. You kept saying 'Oh Clark' over and over again and moaning as if you were…"

"Don't say it Chloe," interrupting her. "I think I get the gist of it," laying her head back on the pillow.

Chloe can't help but be amused by Lois's reaction. "Look Lois, I wasn't going to tell you this, but maybe I should. I wasn't completely honest with you last night."

Lois turns her head and looks up at her. "About what?" she says warily.

"About telling you that nothing happened between you and Clark."

She stares at Chloe; her eyes widening in shock as the realization hits her. "I knew it!" she exclaims; jumping out of bed and pointing her finger at Chloe. "I just wish I could remember all of it. I only remember parts of it," sitting back down on the bed.

"What parts do you remember?" Chloe asks her.

"Well, I remember kissing Clark in the phone booth at the Daily Planet. Then it's a little fuzzy until we get to Oliver's penthouse."

"So you don't remember how you got to the penthouse?"

She nods no. "But I do remember the sensation of flying through the air though. Isn't that weird?"

Chloe stares at Lois with a shocked expression on her face. But Lois doesn't notice because she wasn't looking at her. "Yeah, that is weird," her voice a little shaky.

"Anyway," Lois continues, "I do remember something that Clark did to me."

"What did he do?" Chloe asks her curiously.

"Well," blushing a little, "I remember Clark…uh…'kissing' me in a place where I've never been 'kissed' before."

Chloe raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wait a minute - are you saying that Clark went down on you?"

"Uh huh," nodding shyly.

Chloe stands up, then turns around to look down at Lois. _I'm not gonna ask her how it was, _she tells herself. But she can't help herself. "How was it?" she asks; the words slipping out.

"It was…" a dreamy expression on her face "… amazing. On a scale of 1 to 10 I would have to rate it a 30."

Chloe sits back down on the bed because her knees felt weak all of a sudden. "Wow!" she finally says. _Did it just get hot in here or is it just me? _she thinks; wiping her forehead. "What do you think this means?"

"I wish I knew Chloe," lying down on the bed again and sighing; closing her eyes. "It's all so confusing."

"Well if it helps, I think you do have feelings for Clark."

"What makes you think so?"

"I'm a reporter. I observe things. And I've been watching the two of you for the last few years. I noticed the attraction between the two of you ever since the dunking booth incident in high school."

"What about it?" she asks; sitting back up.

"Come on Lois?" a slight hint of exasperation in her voice. "The two of you had such big grins on your faces as you were teasing each other. He looked so happy when you tousled his hair and smiled back at him."

Lois gets back up and walks over to the window; leaning her head against it. Chloe walks over to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment, "I decided last night that I was going to talk to Clark today," turning her head to look at Chloe.

"I think that's a good idea," Chloe replies; giving her an encouraging look. She glances down at her watch. "I have to get ready for work," removing her arm and walking over to the bedroom door. She turns around and looks back at Lois. "We'll talk later – okay?" smiling at her.

"Okay Chloe," smiling back at her.

"Oh and one more thing," Chloe adds.

"What's that?"

"Good Luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it," she retorts. After Chloe leaves, she walks over to the bureau and pulls out a picture; sitting down on the bed and staring at it. _How on earth did you manage to get under my skin Smallville? _She's unaware of the smile forming on her face.

**A short time later…**

Clark walks into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. He sits down at the kitchen table and stares at the cup, but doesn't really see it. Then his mother comes into the room and sees the blank expression on his face. "Clark? Are you okay?"

He looks up at her. "I don't know how to answer that question Mom," finally taking a sip of his coffee, then putting it down.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" she asks.

He just sighs; getting up and walking into the living room. He makes his way over to the window and leans his head against it; his arms crossed against his chest. She walks in and stands next to him; putting her hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks down at her. "Where do I even start Mom?" he says.

"Come on, let's sit down," taking his hand and leading him over to the couch where they both sit down.

"Well," he starts to say, "I should start with you. I'm really sorry for what I said to you Mom. You know I didn't mean it – don't you?"

She hesitates before speaking. "I think there was a grain of truth in everything you said Clark. Whenever you've been on Red Kryptonite, all it's done is lower your inhibitions. You've been bottling your feelings up for years; concerned about everybody else. What about what you need? You really need to be honest about your feelings."

"But what about what I said to Chloe?"

"You mean about having thought about the two of you together? Do you have those kinds of feelings for her?" she asks him.

"No. In fact I told her a few years ago that I wished I had them, but I just didn't. I really care about her, but not in that way." He pauses for a moment. "Do you think she'll forgive me for what I said?"

"I know she will Clark. In fact, she called earlier while you were still asleep and asked me if you were okay," her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. He can't help but smile at that comment. Then she finally asks him the question. "What about Lois? What did happen between the two of you last night?"

"I…uh…uh…?" stammering a bit. _How do I tell my own mother that I had sex with Lois? _He waits a minute before answering; taking a big gulp. "Lois and I had sex last night."

Martha's eyes widen in surprise; her jaw dropping. _I certainly wasn't expecting him to say that. _"You had sex with her," she remarks. "I'm sorry Clark. I just don't know what to say about that."

"I don't know what to say about it myself Mom. All I know is that it awakened feelings in me that I never had with Lana. The way she made me feel. What she did to me," leaning back against the couch and sighing. He continues on. "I'm not sure if its love I'm feeling for her - but what I do know is that it feels so right."

_Oh my goodness, _Martha thinks to herself. _He is in love with her. He's never talked like this about anyone – not even Lana. But I can't tell him that he's in love with her. He has to realize it for himself._

"You want to know what I think Clark?"

He sits back up and looks anxiously at her. "Yeah. I really want to know."

"You need to talk to Lois about how you feel."

He nods yes. "I know I do. Last night when I was lying in bed I was thinking that I needed to talk to her."

Before Martha could reply, there's a knocking at the door. They both look at each other, then Martha gets up and walks over to the kitchen; Clark also getting up but staying in the living room.

"Good morning Mrs. K. Can I come in?"

"Of course Lois. You don't need to ask," holding the door open as she comes in.

Clark comes into the kitchen. "Well, I have to leave for Topeka in an hour so…" giving Clark a quick peck on the cheek, then giving Lois one. Then she goes upstairs to her bedroom; closing the door behind her.

"Hi Lois"

"Hi Smallville," an awkwardness between them.

"So…uh…did you sleep okay?" he asks; trying to make conversation.

"I…uh…slept okay. I've slept better though. Had a lot on my mind," giving him the look he could never figure out.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," he remarks. Then he says, "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No thank you. I really don't feel like coffee right now."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. _Oh boy. She's turning down coffee. _There's silence between them for what seems like forever.

_How long are we going to avoid talking about last night? _She thinks to herself. _Alright. I'm gonna do it._

_Why are we tap dancing around the subject? How long are we going to put this off? _He wonders. _Alright, _he thinks; taking a big gulp. _Here we go._

"WE NEED TO TALK"

They both stare at each other; having said it at the same time. "Okay," she says. "Do you want to talk here?"

He nods no. "I was thinking of the loft. We would have a little more privacy."

"Alright," walking towards the door. Just as she reaches it, he's already there.

"I'll get that," holding the door open for her. _He really is fast, but not too fast. _She stops short at that thought. _Wait a minute! I think he said that to me last night? _She looks at him with confusion.

_Why is she looking at me that way? _Out loud he says, "Lois, are you okay?"

She gives herself a mental shake. "I'm fine," she replies in a slightly shaky voice. "Let's go shall we?" walking through the door and going down the steps.

He closes the door behind him and follows closely behind her. They walk over to the barn and climb the stairs until they reach the loft. Lois takes a seat on the couch; Clark making his way to his usual spot next to the window. There's some more awkwardness between them as they continue to ignore the sexual tension between them.

Clark finally decides to say something. "Lois?"

She looks up at him in nervous anticipation. "Yes Clark?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it." He hesitates a moment; taking a deep breath. "What do you remember about last night?"

_Well, well, _she thinks; _Clark Kent is being direct for a change. Why did he have to pick now of all times?_

_Why is she so quiet? That's not Lois. Why isn't she answering? It's driving me crazy. She probably knows it too._

"So you want to know what I remember about last night," she says matter of factly. _Where do I even begin? How do I tell him that I remember him bringing me to an orgasm with his mouth alone? That I remember those gorgeous full lips of his on my breasts? Not to mention how it felt for him to pleasure me like I've never been before? _She begins to blush at the thought.

He looks at her curiously. _Why is she blushing? What is she thinking about? She still hasn't answered my question. _

She gets up from the couch and walks over to his desk and pulls out some tissues from the box he has there; dabbing her forehead with it. "It's a little warm in here, isn't it?" she says a little nervously.

"Yeah," wiping his own forehead with the back of his hand. _I don't usually sweat. Why am I sweating? _"So…are you ever going to answer my question, or are we going to avoid it for the rest of our lives, Lois?" He says; taking a few steps towards her.

"Uh…" stammering a little. "I remember us kissing in the phone booth."

"Yeah?" his eyes lingering on hers as he moves a little bit closer. "What else?"

"I…uh…remember how your…uh…lips felt on me," continuing to stammer nervously as he moves to within a couple feet of her.

"Felt on you where?" his eyes lingering on her lips; a softness to his voice.

She gulps again when he moves even closer; taking her hand and gently caressing it with his fingers. He can feel her pulse racing as he continues his gentle touch. He raises her hand to his lips and softly kisses her fingers. "Mmm," she sighs; her eyes closing.

"Did I kiss you here?" placing his lips on her neck.

"Uh huh," she sighs again; a tingle starting to go through her body as he continues to kiss her down her neck.

"What about here?" making his way to the base of her throat. His hands gently grip her waist as he continues to kiss her throat.

"Oh yes," she softly cries out as his lips leave her throat and move upward to meet hers. They automatically part just wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth; his lips gently nipping her bottom lip. Her arms come around him as the kiss deepens.

"Oh Lois," he moans as they continue to kiss. Then her lips slowly pull away and make their way to his neck; making tiny sucking noises. His eyes close as her lips continue downward until they reach the base of his throat. "Mmm," he moans as she pulls the neck of his t-shirt down a little so she could kiss his chest.

Before they could go any further, they're interrupted by Clark's cell phone. "You better get that," she whispers.

"I don't think so," whispering back as his lips find hers again. But it continues to ring. He stops kissing her and pulls it out. "What?" he answers in an annoyed tone. "Oh, sorry Mom. I didn't mean to snap at you." He listens for a moment. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He hangs up and looks lovingly at her. "Moms getting ready to leave for Topeka so…" his voice trailing off.

"I understand," straightening her sweater and running her fingers through her hair.

"We still need to talk," he says.

"I know," her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I have an idea though. Why don't you come over tonight – say around 7:00 – for a nice quiet dinner? We could talk then?"

"I'd like that," tilting her head forward to softly kiss him on the lips. She walks over to the top of the stairs. She turns around and faces him again. "I'll see you tonight," smiling at him. Then she turns again and walks down the stairs. He continues to watch her until he sees her exiting the barn. He plops down on the couch and leans his head back against the cushion.

_Wow! _He thinks to himself. _I think I'm in love with her._

As soon as she exits the barn, she leans back against the door. _Wow!_ She thinks to herself. _I think I'm in love with him. How on earth did that happen? _As she walks to her car, there's just one more thing on her mind.

_What should I wear tonight?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**What a diff'rence a day made. Twenty-four little hours. **_

**6:00 P.M.**

_What the hell am I gonna wear tonight?_ frantically going through her closet. She pulls out outfit after outfit – only to end up tossing them onto the bed. She plops down on the bench in front of the bed; clad only in her red lace bra and panties. Then she hears a knocking at her bedroom door. She gets up to open it and finds Chloe standing there holding a gift bag.

Chloe looks Lois up and down. "Well, if that's what you're gonna wear for dinner tonight, I really don't think that Clark will mind," she remarks in a mischievous tone. "In fact, I think he would prefer it. You do know that red is his color – _don't you?"_ continuing to tease her.

"_Very funny_," she retorts in a sarcastic way. Then she notices the bag in Chloe's hand. "What's that?" she asks her.

"Oh," handing Lois the bag. "Mrs. Kent dropped it off earlier on her way to Topeka."

"I suppose you already looked inside," Lois's eyes narrowing at her.

"I couldn't help myself," She says rather sheepishly. "But I promise that I didn't read the note inside."

"Uh huh," not really believing her. She parts the tissue paper and finds something she didn't expect. She looks up at Chloe with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why would Mrs. Kent give me something like this? It doesn't make any sense?"

"Maybe the note will explain it," says Chloe.

"Yeah, maybe," looking in the bag again. She pulls out the sealed envelope that simply says 'Lois'. She starts to open it, but stops mid-way. "I think I should open this in private?" glancing over at Chloe.

"Sure – I understand." She starts to walk away, but turns back around. "Will I be seeing you at all tonight?" raising one eyebrow at Lois.

Lois blushes slightly. "Get your mind out of the gutter Chloe. This is only supposed to be dinner and some conversation about last night – _okay?_"

"If you say so," turning back around and walking away. _I'll see you tomorrow Lois; _a big grin on her face.

As soon as Chloe leaves, she closes the door and sits back down on the bench. She finishes opening the envelope and pulls the note out; beginning to read…

_Dear Lois:_

_I know you're probably wondering right now why I'm giving you the enclosed. I found it among Jonathan's things. He bought it for Valentine's Day, but he passed away before he could give it to me. I've never worn it – but it occurred to me that it just might be perfect for you. It's probably just a tiny bit loose, but should still fit you just fine._

_I've wanted to tell you that I've known for some time now that you and Clark have feelings for each other. I noticed it from the very beginning; especially how you tease each other and seem to get a big kick out of pushing each other's buttons._

Lois stops reading for a moment; allowing Martha's words to sink in. Then she continues reading…

_Do you remember the conversation we had last year about dating the wrong ones so that you'll be able to spot the right one when he comes along? You were so concerned about not being able to spot him that you failed to notice that he was standing right in front of you the whole time. I could have told you, but you probably wouldn't have believed me. You had to figure it out for yourself._

_I know you're probably a little nervous right now – maybe even scared about taking that next step with Clark. But I want to assure you that Clark feels the same way about you. So please don't worry about it. Because I think in Clark, you found your 'Jonathan.'_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lois puts down the note and wipes her eyes. After a few minutes, she gets up and walks back to her closet; finally spotting the perfect thing to wear. She pulls it out of the closet and stares at it. _This is it. _a smile forming on her face. As she lays it out on the bed, she picks up the note and reads it again.

_Thank you Mom;_ a smile still on her face.

**6:15 P.M.**

Clark opens the stove to check on dinner; testing the meat with a thermometer. _Almost done; _closing the oven door. He finishes setting the table, then takes one more look around to make sure that everything looks perfect. He glances at the clock on the mantle. It says 6:15. _I really should start getting ready. _But before he could go upstairs, Shelby runs into the room and starts jumping up and down on him; licking his face in the process. "Okay Shelby"_; _rubbing his head. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to stay in the barn tonight." He leads him out of the house and walks over to the barn; opening the door. He makes sure that Shelby has food and water to last him until the next day. "Good night Shelby," he says with affection, then closes the door. He doesn't want to admit to himself why he put him in there. _I don't want Lois to be sneezing all night, _he tells himself; walking back to the house.

He goes upstairs to his bedroom. He opens the door and starts to walk in when he notices an envelope with his name on it on the bed. He walks over and picks it up; eyeing it curiously. It's in his mother's handwriting. He opens it and begins to read the note…

_Dear Clark:_

_I've never told you this before because I knew you probably wouldn't believe me if I came right out with it. But after our conversation this morning, I finally felt it was the right time. Your father and I knew from the very beginning that there was something special between you and Lois. The two of us used to talk about it all the time. In fact, your father particularly got a big kick out of the way the two of you would banter back and forth and get under each other's skin._

Clark can't help but smile at that last remark. He continues reading…

_I finally decided to tell you this because of what you said this morning about how right it felt. Because it is right Clark. I know you're probably a little nervous – maybe even scared about taking that next step with Lois. But you don't need to be. I know in my heart that Lois feels the same way about you. And I also know that tonight you'll have a wonderful evening together – the first of many._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Clark sits down on the edge of the bed; wiping his eyes. After a few minutes, he gets back up and walks over to the bureau and places the note next to his Mom's picture. Then he walks over to his closet and pulls out the outfit he's going to wear; laying it out on the bed. He walks out of the bedroom and enters the bathroom; undressing and stepping into the shower. As the warm water hits his skin, he closes his eyes and thinks about the evening ahead; leaning back against the shower wall and closing his eyes. _You were right Mom, _he whispers out loud. _Thanks, _a smile forming on his face.

**6:45 P.M.**

Lois is in her car on her way to the farm. As the miles go by, she finds herself thinking back to the events of the night before. _I wish I could remember everything. I wonder how much HE remembers. I didn't have a chance to ask him about it this morning. Well, I'm going to make sure that he gives me an answer tonight, _a determined look on her face. But then she has a sudden flash of something that happened last night…

_She caresses his face with her fingers as he looks down at her. Then he says, "It's your turn now Lois."_

"_My turn?" a confused expression on her face. "Yes, your turn," taking her hand and placing it on his crotch. "I want that hot sexy mouth of yours on me Lois."_

She pulls over to the side of the road; shutting off the engine and trying to catch her breath. _I did do it – I actually went down on Clark. _She leans her head back against the headrest; closing her eyes for a few minutes. _I never did that before, _she thinks to herself. She feels her heart beating a mile a minute. _Okay Lois, calm down; _taking a few deep breaths.

She starts the engine again and pulls the car back onto the road; gradually picking up speed. She decides to turn the radio on to take her mind off Clark – at least for a few minutes anyway. But apparently the radio fates have something else in mind for her…

_**Now to feel your lips on my fingertips, I have to say is even better, Then I ever thought it could possibly be, It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free, From all of my sadness the tears that I've cried, I have spent all of my life. Waiting for tonight, oh. When you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight, oh. I've dreamed of this love for so long. Waiting for tonight…  
**_

_Oh, _she sighs; feeling a longing for him that she never thought would ever happen. She remembers the feel of his lips on her fingers when he kissed them that morning. _Mmm, _she sighs again; thinking about the promise of the evening ahead. _The promise of…what? _She wonders. _Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough; _continuing on her way to a date with destiny – although she doesn't know it yet…

**6:55 P.M.**

Clark looks at himself in the mirror; making sure he looks okay. He adjusts his tie and smoothes his hair down a little. Then taking a deep breath, he finally goes downstairs. He goes into the living room and sits down in his father's old recliner. But after a couple minutes of just sitting there, he starts to get a little fidgety. He gets back up and turns on the radio; hoping to find something – anything – to relax him. He finds a popular station. As he's debating on whether to change the station, he realizes that the words of the song that's currently playing reflects how he's feeling…

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you…  
**_

_Oh Lois, _he sighs; whispering her name as he sits back down. He closes his eyes and thinks about how wonderful it was to hold her in his arms the night before. _I've never felt this way before. _But he's shaken out of his reverie when he hears knocking at the back door. He takes another deep breath. _Okay. Here we go; _getting up from the chair. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hi Lois."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**6:55 P.M. – The other side of the door…**

Lois pulls up into the driveway and parks her car. She gets out and starts to walk towards the porch when another car pulls up beside hers. The man gets out and approaches Lois. "Excuse me Miss?" he says.

Lois turns around and faces him. "Yes? Can I help you?" keeping some distance from him.

"I'm looking for either Clark Kent or Lois Lane. Is this the right place?"

She looks curiously at him. "I'm Lois Lane, and you do have the right place. What's going on?" she asks.

"I was told to deliver this package to Lois Lane or Clark Kent," handing her the package. He also extends his hand-held device to her so that she could sign for it. She hands it back to him after she signs it and he starts inputting some information.

Lois looks at the package to see who it's from, but there's no return address. "Excuse me," tapping him on the shoulder. "This doesn't have a return address. Can you tell me who it's from?"

"The sender is Mr. Oliver Queen. I work exclusively for him. Whenever he wants something delivered, I'm the one he calls – day or night." He finishes inputting his information, then looks up at Lois and says, "Have a nice evening Miss."

"Thank you," she says. "You too." She continues to watch as he returns to his car and pulls out of the driveway; disappearing down the road.

_I wonder what's in the package. Oh well, I guess I could wait until I get inside and we could open it together. _She looks at her watch and sees that it's almost 7:00. She takes a deep breath, then exhales. _Alright. This is it. _

She walks up the steps and reaches the kitchen door. She looks through the glass pane of the door and sees Clark sitting down in his father's recliner. _He looks as nervous as I feel; _noting how fidgety he seems. Then she watches as he walks over to the radio; turning it on, then sitting down. She notices his expression soften as the song continues to play…

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you…  
**_

It was at that moment that she knew for sure how she really felt about him.

_I LOVE CLARK. _

She also realizes how Clark feels about her. _HE LOVES ME_. Her eyes start to water a little. _Not now Lois. This is not the time to get emotional. _She takes out a tissue and lightly dabs her eyes with it, then puts it back into her purse. She finally knocks on the door and watches as he gets up and makes his way over to the door. He opens the door and says, "Hi Lois."

"Hi Clark."

He flashes the confident smile that wasn't on his face a moment ago. Then her eyes take in his appearance. _He looks so handsome in that dark blue suit. _His eyes close as he lowers his head to place a soft kiss on her lips; her eyes closing as well. She feels his hands gently grip her waist; pulling her closer to him. Her arms come around him as the kiss deepens. "Mmm," both of them sighing as they continue to kiss.

"Hi," he says again as their lips finally pull apart.

"Hi to you too," smiling up at him. He removes his hands from her waist and takes her hand; leading her into the house, then closing the door behind them.

"Can I take your coat?" he asks with a smile.

_He's smiling a lot. He's so sexy when he smiles like that; _feeling a tingle starting up in her body. She unties the belt to her coat and starts to open it. He puts his hands on her shoulders and slips it off her; gently tossing it onto the couch. She turns around to look at him.

His eyes take in her appearance. She's wearing a simple red dress that flares out at the hips; a sweetheart neckline that shows just enough cleavage to be tantalizing. Her hair is swept up in a loose bun with teardrop earrings that sparkle when they catch the light. She's wearing stiletto's that emphasize her long shapely legs; the hem of the dress stopping a couple inches above the knees.

_Damn! _He thinks to himself. _How are we ever going to have this conversation with her looking like that? _His eyes linger on her legs; remembering...

_You have such gorgeous legs, he comments as he removes her other boot. He starts to kiss her toes, then gradually makes his way up her body until he reaches her upper thighs._

He's so caught up in his reverie that he fails to notice the hint of a smile on her face. _Score one for Lois Lane, _she thinks to herself. _I knew he was a leg man. I've seen him catching a glimpse when he thought I didn't notice. _"Clark?" she asks. "Are you okay?"

He gives himself a mental shake. "Uh...yeah...I'm fine," he remarks; a little nervously. "You...uh...look beautiful Lois."

"Thank you Clark. You look particularly handsome tonight. You really should wear suits more often," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her. "So..." hesitating for a moment, "Would you like to have a glass of wine?" he asks her; trying to regain his composure.

"Yes I would. But just one glass for me tonight." She adds, "I want to keep my wits about me," giving him a discreet wink.

He swallows thickly. "Okay then," turning his attention to the bottle of wine on the table. He picks up the corkscrew and inserts it into the bottle and opens it. He pours two glasses and hands one to her. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Okay," she says; waiting in nervous anticipation.

"Here's to..." struggling for the right words to say, "The promise of a wonderful evening – and many more to come," clinking her glass with his own.

She looks up at him in surprise. _Can he read minds or something? I was just thinking something like that! _She quickly turns her attention to her glass and takes a small slip. _He's making me nervous. When he looks at me that way..._

He quickly gulps his glass and pours himself another one. _At least I don't have to worry about getting drunk. _He continues to gaze at her while she's sipping her wine. _She looks so beautiful. I just want to glide my fingers up her inner thighs and…_He gives himself another mental shake. _Okay Clark, get a grip. If you keep thinking like that, you will end up skipping dinner and going straight to dessert. It's a good thing I bought some whipped cream for the dessert. Maybe I could put some on her nipple and lick it off. _He blushes at the thought.

She happens to look up and notices how flushed his face is. _I just want to rip his shirt open and flick his nipples with my tongue and…_ She feels herself blushing. _Okay Lois, calm down. You haven't even gotten to dinner yet and you are already thinking about dessert. I hope it has whipped cream on it. Oh, that's great! _She groans inwardly. _Now you are thinking about where to put that whipped cream. Maybe I could put it on him and lick it off. _She feels herself blushing. Then she gives herself a mental shake and dares to look up at him again. "So," finally speaking up. "Are we going to have that dinner or not?" she asks.

_Thank goodness. Now maybe we can finally have that conversation. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that we may never get to it._ "It's ready now," his voice just a tiny bit shaky. He walks over to the table and pulls out her chair. She sits down and he gently pushes her closer to the table; stopping briefly to smell her hair. _Mmm, she smells so good. She's driving me crazy. I don't know how long I can hold out. I'll be lucky if I could make it through dinner. _

_Did he just smell my hair? _She wonders; watching him as he walks over to the stove and takes out a delicious looking roast. "That looks good," she remarks. "My mouth is watering for something juicy," winking at him.

He looks back at her when she makes that comment. _Did she say what I thought she said? This is going to be a long dinner. _"Thanks," he replies. "I learned a few things from Mom so…" his voice trailing off as he begins to slice it up.

"Oh by the way," she starts to say, "Before I knocked on the door, some delivery person gave me a package that was to be delivered to either you or me."

He stops slicing the roast for a moment; a puzzled look on his face. "That's weird," he remarks. "Who is it from?" he asks.

"It's from Oliver," she replies.

"What was in it?" he asks next; resuming the slicing.

"I don't know Clark. I haven't opened it yet."

He looks curiously at her. _The Lois I know would have tore it open within five seconds. Why didn't she do that? _Out loud he says, "Why don't you open it now?"

"Alright," getting up from her chair and walking over to the coffee table where she put her purse alongside the package. He stops again and watches her as she walks over and leans over the table to pick it up; his eyes lingering on her very shapely behind. He puts the knife down and adjusts his tie again. _Damn it's getting hot in here; _wiping his forehead. _I'm sweating. I'm actually sweating. She's making me hot._

She could feel his eyes on her as she leans over the table. _I guess he's an ass man too; _smiling to herself as she deliberately takes her time straightening up. She turns around just in time to see him wiping his forehead. _That's another one for me. _She walks back to her chair and sits down. "Okay, let's see what Oliver sent us," tearing open the package. She looks puzzled as she pulls out a DVD with a sealed envelope addressed to the two of them. "Clark?" she says; holding up the tape.

He puts down the knife and looks over at her. "A videotape? Why would he be sending us a DVD?" he wonders out loud.

"I have no idea, but there's an envelope addressed to us that's attached to it."

He walks over to her side of the table and pulls up a chair; sitting down next to her. "Let's see what he says." She hands him the envelope and he opens it. She looks over his shoulder; her hand resting lightly on it as he slides out the note and begins to read…

_Dear Clark and Lois:_

_I was in town this morning for a few hours. Sorry I didn't have the time to stop by and say hi. But while I was back at the penthouse checking the security footage for the last couple days, I happened to come across something very intriguing. I thought you might find the enclosed VERY INTERESTING. Don't worry – it's the only copy. _

_I also wanted to say that I think it's great that you're finally together. I knew that sooner or later you would stop being so damn stubborn and give in to your feelings for each other. _

_Take care, and I'll see you soon,_

_Oliver_

Clark and Lois stare wide-eyed at each other; both thinking the same thing. Clark gets up and walks over to the DVD player and inserts the disc; sitting down on the couch. Lois comes over and sits down next to him. "If this is what I think it is…" he says out loud. He presses 'play' and the picture slowly appears on screen…

_She screams out as the orgasm hits her; her body convulsing. _"_Whoa," she sighs as Clark removes his head and moves up again to kiss her. "That was so wonderful Clark," staring into his piercing blue eyes._

"_That was just the beginning," he remarks. "There's more," he says as he gets up; standing over her. He takes off his boots, then unzips his jeans and pulls them down until they fall to his feet. Then he pushes his boxers down until they too fall down. He kicks them both off his feet and stands before Lois in all his beautiful nakedness._

_He bends her legs at the knees and lies down in between them; his tip teasing her wetness. She moans as it continues to graze her core. "Please Clark, I want you inside me," she cries out to him._

"_Hum," pretending to think about it. "Okay," promptly moving forward and burying himself inside her._

He quickly shuts off the television and slowly turns his head to see her reaction. She's still staring at the television in shock. He picks up her wrist and could feel her pulse racing. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it. She finally turns her head away from the television and stares into his eyes. She gulps as he makes his way to her fingertips; gently sucking on each one. Then she slowly pulls her hand away and stands up. "I…uh…um," she stammers, "think we should…um…continue with dinner?" walking back to her seat and sitting down.

Smiling inwardly, he walks back over to the table. He takes a plate and places some meat along with wild rice and some vegetables on it; laying it down in front of her. "I hope you like it," his lips close to her ear; his warm breath tickling her neck.

She gets a tingle just from the nearness of him. She picks up her fork and begins to eat as he prepares a plate for himself, then sits down. "This is really good," finally finding her voice. "Your mother taught you well."

"Thanks. I'll tell her you said that next time I talk to her," smiling at her as he continues to eat his meal.

They eat in silence for the next few minutes. Then she lays down her fork and looks over at Clark. "So…" hesitating for a moment. "Will there be any dessert?" slowly licking her lips with her tongue.

He stops eating and gazes back at her. "Absolutely," he responds; a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Are you going to give me a hint?" she questions him.

"I'll only give you one."

She puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin on her hands; her eyes focusing on his full lips as he begins to speak again.

"Whipped cream."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Love is friendship that has caught fire – Ann Landers **_

"_Will there be any dessert?" slowly licking her lips with her tongue. He stops eating and gazes back at her. "Absolutely," he responds; a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you going to give me a hint?" she questions him. "I'll only give you one." She puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin on her hands; her eyes focusing on his full lips as he begins to speak again. _

"_Whipped cream."_

"Whipped cream huh?" she quips; licking her lips again. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," smiling back at her. "I had a feeling that deep down you were a whipped cream kind of girl," he replies; his blue eyes gazing intensely into hers. Then he picks up his fork and resumes eating his dinner.

"Just a tad cocky now are we?" she remarks; arching one eyebrow at him.

He lays down his fork again and props his elbows on the table; clasping his hands together and resting his chin on top. "I wouldn't call it cocky Lois."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But the fact is that we've spent so much time together that it's natural for us to know each other as well as we do."

She peers at him curiously. "You think we really know each other that well?"

_She's going somewhere with this. _"Lois, is there something you want to say to me? Because I'm getting that vibe from you."

_I like to see Clark like this. So bold and direct – not to mention downright sexy. _"Now that you mention it, there are a few things I want to talk to you about last night that I didn't get the chance to this morning."

"Alright Lois. Go ahead," he replies; sitting back in his chair.

"Okay," getting up from her chair and walking over to his side of the table. She sits down on the edge of it and crossing her legs right in front of him; her dress riding up a few inches.

He swallows thickly; trying to resist the urge to slip his hand under her dress. She resumes speaking. "I remember making out with you in that deserted office."

"You do, huh?" he says; a little nervously.

"Uh huh," she replies. "When you kissed me in that office, I realized that we had kissed before. And that it was the time you dressed up as the Green Arrow to throw me off Oliver's trail." She stops for a moment; noting that Clark had an astonished look on his face. "I also remember how strong and fast you were," laying her hand on his thigh and gently squeezing it. "I found it very attractive."

Clark is still speechless. _I was going to tell her all that. I wonder what else she's figured out. _"What else do you remember?" he asks in a slightly shaky voice.

"Well…" pausing for a moment, "I remember you telling me that you wanted me to know the real Clark Kent. Then you brought me to the roof, put your arm around me, and then proceeded to jump over to Oliver's balcony."

He sits there for a couple of minutes without saying anything. _Its time I tell her the rest of it. _He gets up from his chair and takes a few steps into the living room; his hands in his pockets. Then he turns around and faces her. "Lois? There's something I need to tell you. Would you please come here and sit down?" indicating the couch.

"Alright," walking over to the couch and sitting down. _I wonder what he's going to tell me. _

"Lois?" She looks up at him; realizing that her mind had drifted.

"Sorry Clark. Go ahead. What is it you want to tell me?"

He gulps as he contemplates how to start this conversation. _Knowing Lois, I should just come out with it. She values directness. She would rather hear the truth than for me to pussyfoot around it. So that's what I'm going to do. I just hope she reacts in the way I hope. _

"Well…" hesitating for a moment, "I'm not who you think I am Lois. I'm different from every human being on this planet."

"Different? What exactly do you mean by 'different'?" she asks.

"Different as in the fact that I'm not from this planet Lois."

Her jaw drops in astonishment. For once, words fail Lois Lane. She just stares at him for what seems to be an eternity. _He's not from this planet. _His words echo in her head. _He doesn't look any different. But why tell me now after all this time? What changed his mind?_

_What is she thinking? She's staring at me as if… I'm not going to finish that thought._ "Lois?"

She shakes herself out of her reverie when he says her name. Then she gets up from the couch and walks up to him; cupping his face in her hands. "I haven't changed my opinion of you because you

you're from another planet." Then she adds, "You still get under my skin like no other man. You're still my Smallville," laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her in for a big hug; his head on her shoulders and her head on his. They just stay like that for a while; enjoying the closeness. Then she removes her head and looks up at him. "I promise I will NEVER reveal your secret – not as long as I have breath in my body." He smiles at her. Then she asks him, "What changed your mind? Why did you decide to tell me now after all this time?" she asks him.

"I wanted to tell you before we took our relationship to the next level. It was important to me that you knew. A small part of me wasn't sure how you would take it. But mostly I had the feeling that you would be okay with it. And that you might understand why I never told you until now. Believe it or not, you are the first person I've willingly told my secret. Chloe knows, but only because she witnessed me using my powers. Pete knew because he discovered my space ship."

She's touched by what he said about her being the first he willingly told. Then she asks, "What about Lana? Does she know?" she asks him.

"No. I never told her because I never felt I could fully trust her. She knew that there was something I was keeping from her, but she could never accept the fact that I wasn't ready to share it with her. She kept pressuring me to tell her, but I just couldn't"

"It couldn't have been easy to keep it to yourself all these years," Lois says. "I think I understand why. You didn't know how people would react. That they might look at you different."

"That's right. I decided to finally tell you because…" his voice trailing off.

She looks at him with a curious look on her face. "Because…?"

"Because I love you," cupping her face with his hands.

She bites her lip to keep from crying. "I love you Clark Kent." He tilts his head forward to kiss her; her lips parting wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. "Mmm," she moans as his tongue caresses the inside of her mouth. They kiss like that for a while, then finally pull apart. "I should have known you were an alien. No human could kiss like that. At least not the ones I've kissed in the past," she quips.

"Actually, I would rather be referred to as an "Intergalactic Traveler."

"That's a bit of a mouthful there Smallville," lightly swatting him on the shoulder. "How about I just call you what I usually call you?"

He smiles down at her. "I think I'm okay with that," kissing her again. Then he says, "There's more that I want to tell you…"

She puts her finger over his lips. "You don't have to tell me now. There's plenty of time for that." She pauses for a moment, then says, "We should finish dinner first, then I want that dessert," smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Alright," leading her back to the table where they both sit back down. They continue to eat their dinner. Then Lois decides to ask him something that's been on her mind.

"Clark?"

"Yes Lois?"

"Can you tell me how this all happened in the first place?"

He puts his fork down and looks curiously at her. "You don't remember?"

"There are still some blanks in my memory," she replies. "Chloe told me that the lipstick had a love potion in it that made me fall 'in love' with the first man I saw – you."

"That's true," he says.

"But why is it that I don't remember everything and yet you remember it all?"

"Well…" pausing for a moment, "I wasn't affected by the love potion Lois."

She looks at him all confused. "I don't understand."

"I was affected by the red meteor rock that was in the lipstick."

She stares back at him; a look of astonishment on her face. "Red meteor rock?"

"Yes," he replies. "The red meteor rock – like the green one – is all that remains of my home planet."

"The meteor shower?" she asks him.

"Yes." He goes on, "The green meteor rock weakens me. If I'm around it long enough, it can kill me. But when I'm around the red, it strips away all my inhibitions. I do whatever I want – and desire. And the more I'm around it, the more dangerous I become. You really don't want to see me when I get that bad."

"Well I think I caught a glimpse of it when you referred to Lana as your soul mate and then shoved Lex across the room." She suddenly becomes very quiet; picking up her fork again – but only to push her food around her plate.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to her; stooping down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you and for what I said." He pauses for a moment – then says, "I know I can never undo it, but I will do my very best to make it up to you."

She finally smiles down at him. "You better," she quips; stroking his face with her fingers.

"So are we gonna be okay?" he asks; lightly kissing her fingers.

"Oh yeah," she says.

"Good. I'm glad," smiling at her then letting go of her hands to make his way back to his chair. After a few minutes, Lois starts to feel a little naughty. She slips her shoe off; her foot finding the hem of his trousers. He gives a start as she inserts it inside the pant leg; slowly gliding her foot up his bare leg. "Mmm," he sighs; his skin tingling as she moves her foot up and down.

_Okay, _he thinks. _Time to up the ante. _He slips his other shoe off; discretely reaching under the table to remove his sock as well. Then he lays his foot on her leg and proceeds to glide it all the way up to her inner thighs. She lets out a small moan as his foot starts to caress her between her legs; the throbbing inside her increasing with every stroke of his foot. Her breathing starts to speed up as he continues to pleasure her. Then she removes her foot from his leg and rapidly slides it all the way up to his crotch. He groans with pleasure as she continues to move it up and down on him.

"You okay Smallville?" she asks him; a small smirk on her face as she continues eating her dinner. _Oh he definitely wants me. I can feel how hard he is right now._

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," returning her smirk with one of his own. _She definitely wants me all right. She's getting all flushed and she's breathing heavily._

They both continue to caress each other; neither one wanting to be the one to stop first. Then he finally pulls his foot away and stands up; her foot falling to the floor. "I think I'll start getting that dessert ready," beginning to clear the table.

"Alright," she says; inwardly smiling at her victory. _Let's see his reaction to what I do next. _Out loud she says, "I think I'll slip into something a little more comfortable," winking at him as she grabs her purse and starts to walk upstairs.

"Lois?" he calls out to her.

She turns around. "Yes Clark?"

"Would you mind using my mother's room instead? I think I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable too." _She wasn't expecting me to say that. She has that stunned look on her face. Wait until she sees what I put on._

"Alright," she replies in a slightly shaky voice; continuing up the stairs and entering Martha's bedroom; closing the door behind her. She opens her purse and pulls out the bag that Martha gave her. She removes the nightgown out of the tissue paper and lays it on the bed; slipping out of her dress and bra. _Should I leave the panties on or take them off?_ She wonders. _I'll leave them on, _she decides. _I'll let him have the pleasure of pulling them off. _Then she slips the night gown on; the silkiness of the fabric feeling wonderful against her skin. _Mrs. Kent was both right and wrong. Not only does it fit, but it fits perfectly; _looking at herself in the mirror. _Should I leave my hair up or down? Up, _she decides. _I'll let it down later. Or maybe I'll let him do it; her skin tingling at the thought._

Meanwhile, Clark goes to his room to change. He takes out a bag that he had placed in his bureau drawer. He opens it and pulls out a pair of dark blue silk pajamas that he bought that afternoon. _I can't believe I actually bought these. It just doesn't seem like me at all. _He takes off all his clothes – with the exception of his boxers. But he hesitates before putting on the bottoms. _Should I leave the boxers on or off? _He wonders. _Off, _he decides. _It'll drive her crazy. She'll never expect Clark Kent to go commando. After tonight, she'll have to stop calling me a boy scout. _He pulls off the boxers and puts on the pajama bottoms. Then he puts on the pajama top; leaving it partially unbuttoned and

rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. He looks at himself in the mirror. _Not bad. It actually looks pretty good. And it feels really nice. Better than my old sweats and tee-shirt. Maybe Lois is right. I should start dressing up more. _He leaves his bedroom; closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He takes a few minutes to prepare the dessert; putting the whipped cream away. _We'll save that for later, _smiling to himself. Then he calls out to Lois. "Dessert's ready."

She takes a deep breath, then leaves the bedroom; closing the door behind her. He's leaning against the kitchen sink; his ankles crossed and his hands gripping the sink. Then he finally sees her at the top of the stairs. _Wow! _He thinks to himself as she walks down the stairs; wearing a deep red spaghetti-strapped nightgown that ends half-way down her thighs. His heart is beating a mile a minute as she comes to the bottom of the stairs and walks into the kitchen.

_Wow! _She thinks to herself when she sees what he's wearing; her eyes lingering on the part of his chest that's not covered. _Damn it! How on earth am I going to be able to finish dessert with him looking like that? I was counting on him being too distracted to finish his. He's good. He's damn good. _

"You look incredible," he finally says. "I love red. You should wear nothing but red Lois. Then he walks over to her and whispers in her ear, "Or nothing at all," licking her earlobe. Then he walks away and picks up the two dessert plates; leaving her with a stupefied look on her face. _It was so worth what I paid for them. I think I'll wear them more often. _He walks into the living room and places the dishes on the coffee table; sitting down on the couch. "Don't you want your dessert Lois?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she retorts.

"It's a little too soon for that – don't you think?" he responds with another smirk.

She swallows thickly as she realizes what he meant. _I can't believe that Clark Kent just said that. _She finally comes over and sits down a few feet away from him. "This looks really good. What is it?"

"Well…" he begins, "It's angel food cake with wild cherry ice cream, rich chocolate sauce, whipped cream of course, and a cherry on top."

She takes a forkful and slips it into her mouth. "Mmm," she mutters. "This is sooo good," taking another mouthful. He looks at her intently as she continues eating. She looks up to see him staring at her. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"You missed a spot," leaning forward to lick a spot of whipped cream off her upper lip. Then he sits back and starts eating his dessert. She stares back at him; her turn to watch him. He feels her eyes on him as he eats. He deliberately wipes his tongue around his mouth to remove a spot of whipped cream on his own lip. He puts the plate down on the table. "That was good if I do say so myself." Then he says, "How about you?"

"It was delicious. It was worth the wait," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her. Then he suddenly gets up, walks over to the stereo, and turns it on. "Would you like to dance?" extending his hand to her.

"I'd love to," taking his hand as he presses 'play' on the remote; the music beginning to play…

_**Promiscuous girl, Wherever you are, I'm all alone, And it's you that I want, Promiscuous boy, You already know, That I'm all yours, What you waiting for?...  
**_

"Oops," Clark remarks. "Sorry. I put in the wrong CD." He's about to change it when she pulls the remote out of his hand.

"Leave it on," she says in all seriousness; tossing it away.

_**Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me, you know what I want, And I got what you need, Promiscuous boy, Let's get to the point, Cause we're on a roll, Are you ready?  
**_

They stare at each other for a moment, then he grabs her by the waist; pulling her to him until they're almost nose to nose. She gulps as his lips crash onto hers; his hands moving from her waist to her back in a very sensuous way. Her body tingles as his lips move down to the base of her throat. "Ahh," she moans as he lifts her off the floor and pushes her up against the nearest wall. Her legs automatically wrap around his waist as he continues to plunder her lips. His hands reach down and finds the hem of her nightgown and pulls it up and over her head; leaving her clad only in her red lace panties.

_**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you, Where you at, do you mind if I come through…**_

"I love red," he says again as he inserts his tongue into her mouth. The sounds he makes is really turning her on; the throbbing inside her increasing with each passing second. His hand reaches into her hair and removes the clip; allowing her long wavy hair to cascade down her back.

_**I'm out of this world come with me to my planet, Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?...  
**_

She pulls off his pajama top; revealing his very muscular and taut chest. Her hand strokes his nipples and rolls them between her fingers. He groans as her lips find one of them and begins to suck on it. Then she inserts her feet into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pushes them down; watching as they fall to the floor. Her eyes bulge when she sees he's not wearing any boxers. _Clark Kent going commando? I don't believe it! Wow! I guess I can no longer call him a boy scout._

_**I'm a big girl I can handle myself, But if I get lonely I'm a need your help, Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health…**_

They gaze intently into each other's eyes as his hands move from her face to her breasts; gently cupping them and massaging them. He lowers his mouth onto one of her breasts and begins to suckle. "Ohh," she moans as his mouth continues its pleasurable assault.

_**I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on…  
**_

Then he tears off her panties and flings them onto the floor. He carries her over to the kitchen table and sits her down on the edge of it, then promptly slams into her. "OHH!" she exclaims as he starts thrusting inside her; hitting her throbbing inner walls over and over again. She moans with each thrust he gives her; penetrating her as deeply as he can. Her fingers grip his back; his hands gripping her ass as he continues to ravish her. Their eyes are fixed on each other as they continue to move together. "I'm cuming, I'm cuming" she screams out as her body begins to quake; her legs

tightening around him. It spurs him on to thrust even harder as her body shudders like crazy; her orgasm flowing through every vein of her body.

_**It's okay, it's alright, I got something that you gon' like…  
**_

"Oh Lois," he screams out as his body begins to convulse; his orgasm hitting him. Then he finally releases into her. They both fall back onto the table; still holding on to each other. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. After they both catch their breath, he says with a smile, "You see? NOW was the time for you to come," kissing her again.

She smiles up at him; stroking his face with her fingers. "That was so amazing!"

"Oh we're not finished yet Lois. This evening has only just begun," he quips.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Still on the kitchen table…**

"So what else do you have in mind Smallville?" she asks sweetly; gazing up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"The kind of things that a Boy Scout would never think about," winking at her.

"That doesn't really answer my question now does it?" lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He smiles down at her, then stands up without saying another word; walking over to the refrigerator. She watches as he leans in to pull out something. "You know, you have a very nice little ass there Smallville."

He closes the door and looks over at her; a slight frown on his face. "Little? Nice?"

She sits up and stares back at him; her legs dangling off the table. "What did you expect me to say?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I thought it would be more than just 'nice'"; walking back over to her and placing something on the table next to her.

"Awe," she coos. "Did I hurt Clarkies feelings?" running her fingers through his hair.

"Well…maybe just a little," he concedes; stroking her hair in return and pulling her up almost to the edge of the table.

"I'll make it up to you," she whispers as she begins nibbling on his ear. He moans softly as she uses her tongue to lightly trace the outside of his earlobe. Then her eye happens to glance down at the table and sees what he just put there.

"I see you took out the whipped cream," she remarks; "Just what exactly do you intend to put it on?" raising her eyebrows at him in a flirtatious way.

He gives her a mysterious smile. "You'll find out in a few seconds"; lowering his lips to her in a deep kiss. Then he slowly removes his lips from hers; pulling up a chair in front of her and sitting down. He grabs her by the legs and swings them over his shoulders; her knees resting on top of them.

His sudden movement startles her; her eyes wide-eyed as he picks up the whipped cream and spreads some between her legs. Her arms are stretched out behind her; her hands resting on the table for support. "Oh," she moans softly; the coldness of the whipped cream giving her a thrill throughout her body.

He looks up into her eyes and gives her a sexy little smirk; saying "I'm still hungry," by way of explanation. Then he dives right in between her legs and begins to lick it off; his hands cupping her ass. She continues to moan as he nibbles and licks her all over her core entrance; driving her wild with desire.

Her inner walls are throbbing like crazy. Then he inserts his tongue and thrusts it into her over and over; swirling his tongue all around inside her. She arches her back; her head also falling back as he continues to pleasure her.

"Oh," she moans as he removes his tongue and inserts several of his fingers; penetrating her like nothing she's ever experienced before. His fingers hit her achingly sensitive inner walls over and over again. "Ahh," she continues to cry out. With every moan, he moves his fingers faster and faster. They move so fast that the vibrations push her over the edge; causing a mind-blowing orgasm to begin flowing through her veins.

It turns him on to see the absolute pleasure etched on her face as he continues to bring her off.

He slows down as it hits her. When it begins to subside, he starts all over again; bringing her to another massive orgasm. He continues to do it over and over again.

"OH CLARK!" she screams out; her arms giving way behind her. She falls back onto the table; her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He's been looking up into her eyes the entire time; watching the expressions on her face as he brings her to climax after climax. When she finally collapses onto the table, that's when he finally slows down; slowly removing his fingers.

He removes her legs from his shoulders and leans over her to stare into her eyes. But they're closed. "Lois?" gently patting her cheek. But she doesn't answer him. "Lois, honey?" he whispers; patting her cheek again. "Are you okay?" concern showing on his face.

Her eyes are half-open when she says, "Oh Clark," in a dreamy voice. He smiles at her; stroking her face. "Oh Clark," she says again; smiling up at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks her.

"I'll be okay," she says in a soft voice. "I just need to rest a little – okay?"

"Okay," he says softly. Then he picks her up from the table; carrying her in his arms and heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks him.

He looks down at her. "To my bed Lois." He climbs the stairs; her head resting on his shoulder. He walks into his bedroom and lays her down on the turned-down bed; her head resting on one of the pillows.

"Mmm," she sighs. "These sheets feel so…"

"Silky?" he responds.

"Uh huh," she sighs again; closing her eyes.

"That's because they are silk Lois."

She opens her eyes and stares up at him. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Smallville?" arching one eyebrow at him.

"Only the very best for you my love," leaning over her and lightly kissing her lips. Then he slowly pulls away and walks over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" she asks anxiously.

"I'm just going to get something from downstairs. I'll be right back," blowing her a kiss. He's back within five seconds; placing some candles around the room – which he lights using his heat vision.

She stares at him in surprise. "I didn't know you could do that?" she exclaims.

"I haven't told you everything yet Lois. There's a lot more to Clark Kent than you realize," smiling at her again. Then he walks back to the door and closes it; shutting the lights off as well. He picks up the phone from the bedside table and begins to dial a number.

She looks curiously at him. "Who are you calling, Clark?"

"Chloe," he responds.

"Why?" she asks out of curiosity.

He holds up one finger to his mouth. "Shh," he mouths as he's waiting for Chloe to answer. "Hello Chloe. It's Clark. I just wanted to let you know that Lois won't be home tonight. She'll be staying with me the whole weekend." He listens for a minute. "You want to talk to her? I'm afraid that's out of the question. Why? She's resting up for our next go-around. Bye." He hangs up; a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are sooo bad, Clark Kent," she quips.

"I know. But I would bet a million dollars right now that Chloe was so turned on by what I just said that she's probably getting naked right now," raising his eyebrows at her. But he will never know just how right he turned out to be.

He puts the phone back on the bedside table and lies down next to her. "I thought we could both rest for a while," lightly stroking her body with his finger. He pulls her gently to him; her back resting against his chest. She rests her head against his shoulders; his arms around her.

As they drift off to sleep in each other's arms, he whispers "Good night, Lois."

"Good night, Superman," she whispers back.

He opens his eyes for a moment and stares down at her. _Superman? _But she's fast asleep. He closes his eyes again and falls asleep himself; a smile on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**The middle of the night…**

Lois finally opens her eyes; turning her head; turning her head to look over at Clark. But he's still fast asleep. She turns her body around so she could snuggle with him; her head nestled in the crock of his neck. His arms are still wrapped around her. "Mmm," she sighs; closing her eyes again.

Clark opens his eyes when he hears her sigh. He looks down at her, but sees that her eyes are closed. He kisses the top of her head and pulls her even closer to him. "Mmm," he moans softly; closing his eyes again.

**Two hours later…**

They both open their eyes at the same time; gazing deeply at each other. They both smile at the same time as their eyes close again; their lips meeting up in a passionate kiss. He rolls onto his back and pulls Lois on top of him; his arms still around her. His hands make their way from her back down to her ass; gently squeezing them.

Her eyes pop open when his hands grab hold. He opens his eyes and notices the look on her face. "You like that – don't you?" he remarks with a smirk on his face; squeezing them a little harder than before.

She stares at him with one eyebrow raised. _Oh boy, _he thinks. _She has that devilish look in her eye. She's up to something._

"You know Smallville…" finally speaking.

_Here it comes._

"I was just thinking about fantasies."

_Fantasies? _Out loud he asks, "What about fantasies?"

"I was just wondering if you have fantasies Clark. After all, you said so _yourself_ that you think of things a Boy Scout would never think about."

_Damn! _He thinks. _She's throwing my words back at me. What is she up to? _"Sure I do," he finally replies. "What about you Lois? Do you have fantasies too?"

She gives him the look he could never figure out. "I'm having one right now," she replies. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," he says nonchalantly. But inside he's nervously awaiting for her to continue. _She wants me to do something. I can just feel it._

"Well," she begins; her fingers gliding down his chest, "I've had this fantasy for a while now…"

_She's gonna drag this out – just to torture me, _he thinks.

She continues, "It involves a lot of touching and squeezing – not to mention a lot a moaning."

"Really," he gulps nervously. _Why am I nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. _Then he thinks, _it's getting warm in here. _He feels a bead of sweat on his forehead. _Damn! I'm sweating again. She's the only one who can make me sweat. She's damn good and she knows it. _Then he feels himself starting to swell up. _Yep. There's 'Clark Jr.' all right._

She could tell by the expression on his face that he was becoming aroused. But the obvious sign was the feeling of his shaft pulsing against her stomach. "Really," she replies; lowering her head and lightly blowing across his shaft.

"Oh," he gasps as her tongue flicks his wet tip. Then she lifts her head and moves back up his body to lay her lips on his; parting them with her tongue.

"Why did you stop Lois?" he murmurs as she continues to kiss him.

She pulls her lips away and arches her eyebrow. "When I said that there would be a lot of touching and squeezing, I wasn't talking about myself," pausing for a moment. Then she surprises him by saying, "I was talking about you Smallville," a smug expression on her face.

"Me?" his jaw dropping in astonishment. _She can't be serious. _"Are you saying you want me to…" his voice trailing off.

"I want to watch you as you bring yourself off Clark."

He can't believe what he's hearing. "You actually want to watch me touch myself?"

"Oh yeah," she replies; lightly kissing him again. "Just the thought of it is already turning me on."

"I don't know Lois. I don't really feel comfortable about it," he replies in a somewhat shaky voice.

She looks thoughtful for a few moments. "Okay," she says, "I wouldn't want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable…"

_She gave in too easily. What IS she up to?_

Then she says, "But I do have a few alternatives for you to consider," smiling at him.

_There's the devious Lois I know and love._

"Alright – I'll bite. What are they?" he finally asks out of curiosity.

"Number one: While you're doing it, I will be touching you wherever I feel like touching you."

"Huh," he replies nonchalantly. "Interesting suggestion. Go on. What's the next one?"

"Number two: I will put my hands on you and bring you off myself."

He looks curiously at her. "Really?" beginning to get very interested. "What's number three?" he asks.

"Number three: If you do it for me, then I'll do it for you." she whispers in his ear while licking his earlobe.

His eyes widen in surprise at that last one. "You would touch yourself and allow me to watch you?"

"In a heartbeat," flashing him her most seductive smile; her hand reaching down to briefly stroke his shaft. "And just so you know," whispering into his ear, "It would be a highlight – if not THE highlight of your life." Then she rolls off him and lies down next to him; propping herself up on one elbow and staring down at him.

_Damn! _He thinks to himself.

He looks back up at her. _She's waiting for me to decide. I can't believe she actually wants to watch me do it. It's not something I've ever done in front of a woman before. _He hesitates for a minute. _Having her touch me while I'm doing it? That would be kinda hot. But on the other hand, watching her touch herself WOULD definitely be a highlight of my life so…_He lays his head back onto the pillow and closes his eyes. _Okay, here goes nothing…_

His right hand slowly moves down his chest; his left one moving in circles on his stomach. "Mmm," he moans softly as his right hand continues moving down his body until he reaches his groin. His fingers wrap around the base of his shaft and gently squeeze it. "Oh," he moans again as his hand begins to move up and down; squeezing and pulling gently at first. But the more he does it, the harder and bigger he becomes. When he squeezes tighter, his back arches up off the bed.

Lois is so turned on by what he's doing to himself that she wants to just dive right in and take him in her mouth to bring him the rest of the way. But she fights the urge to do so. _Not yet, _she thinks. _But I will have my turn. _Then she whispers in his ear, "The sooner you climax, the sooner you'll get to watch me do it," her hot breath tickling his neck.

Her words turn him on even more; pulling and squeezing even harder. His moans are becoming more frequent. His body starts to shudder as he begins to have an orgasm. "I'm cuming," he yells out; removing his hand as he finally releases. "Oh," he cries out softly as the orgasm flows through him.

As his body finally begins to settle down, Lois leans over and whispers in his ear, "That was soooo hot," lowering her lips and beginning to lay a trail of open-mouth kisses down his neck; continuing on down to his chest and ending up at his stomach.

Her soft lips on his skin are driving him mad with desire. "Oh," he moans as she makes her way towards 'Clark Jr.' She's about to lower her lips when she feels herself being pushed away from him; falling flat on her back and her arms pinned to her sides.

"What the hell?" she retorts as she looks up at Clark in confusion.

"You can't touch 'Clark Jr.' until you do what you promised – Miss Lane," a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna have to let me go first – Mr. Kent," raising her eyebrow at him.

He ponders it for a moment. "I'll let you go in a little while. Right now, I'm enjoying watching you squirm," using his arousal to tease her wet opening.

"Oh," she cries out as he continues to rub himself against her. Her insides are throbbing so much. "Please Clark, move inside me," she cries out.

He continues to gaze down at her; a serious expression on his face. Then he suddenly lets her go and swiftly turns her over. He stands up, then leans over and wraps his arms around her waist; pinning her arms again as he lifts her off the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Not very far," sitting down on the edge of the bed that's facing the mirror over his bureau. He sets her down on his lap with her back to him; his arms still around her.

"Have you ever been made love to from behind Lois?" He whispers in her ear; his eyes fixed on her reflection.

She stares at his reflection as she gives him a response. "No," she whispers back. "Have you?"

"No," he replies. "Looks like we're both in for a treat," beginning to nibble on her neck. He relaxes his grip on her, then takes her hands in his and brings them up to her chest; placing them directly on her breasts. Then he removes his hands and slips them under her ass; lifting her up and positioning her over him. He then promptly drops her onto him; burying himself in her completely.

"Oh," she gasps as he fills her up; pulsing inside her. He grabs hold of her ass again as he begins thrusting up into her; penetrating her deeply. She continues to moan as his thrusts become more intense; directly hitting her g-spot. The friction caused by him moving inside her is becoming too much for her as her body begins to convulse; her back arching up against his chest. Her hands leave her breasts and link up behind his neck as her body continues to writhe with pleasure. He continues to rapidly thrust into her as the orgasm hits her. "Ahh!" she screams out.

A few seconds later, Clark has his own climax; screaming out her name as he releases inside her. "Oh Lois," he cries out again; falling back onto the bed with her lying on top of him.

She slides off him as he props himself up on one elbow; staring up into his sparkling blue eyes. He gazes back at her; lightly stroking her stomach with his fingertips.

"I'm waiting?" he simply says.

She looks up at him; puzzled for a moment. "Oh," remembering her promise. She closes her eyes and bends her knees; spreading them wide open. Her left hand begins to stroke her breasts; teasing her own nipples with her fingers. "Mmm," she sighs as she continues to caress them. Her right hand slowly begins to slide down her stomach; not stopping until it reaches the soft hairs surrounding her entrance. She runs her fingers through them; lightly pressing down. Then they move down even further; reaching her core.

She begins to move her hand back and forth through the wetness that's been increasing. "Ahh," she moans as her hand moves rapidly between her legs; thrusting her pelvis up off the bed. She finally inserts several of her fingers inside herself and thrusts them against her aching inner walls over and over. "Ahh," she moans loudly as her body begins to shudder; another orgasm hitting her suddenly and her legs tensing up.

Clark is watching her with fascination as she touches herself. He's becoming even more turned by her as she begins to climax. _She's right. This is a highlight of my life._

Then her arms fall back onto the bed; her legs finally relaxing. "Oh," she moans softly as she finally opens her eyes and dares to look up at Clark – who has a big smile on his face.

"You were right Lois," he finally says. "It is a highlight of my life," lowering his lips until they barely touch her ear; whispering, "Do you still want to get 'up close and personal' with 'Clark Jr.'?"

"You bet," she whispers back; pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him; her lips making their way down…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**The next morning…**

Clark is the first one to wake up. He looks down at Lois - who's still sleeping. He can't keep his eyes off her. He pulls her closer to him and buries his head in the crock of her neck; his warm breath tickling her shoulder.

"That tickles Smallville," she quips; opening her eyes at last. She turns around so that she could look up into his eyes. "Good morning," she says; her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

"Good morning to you," lowering his head until his lips meet hers in a tender yet passionate kiss. "So…" he asks after their lips pull apart, "How did you sleep last night?"

She gazes into his eyes again. "I slept wonderful. It was the best night's sleep I've ever had. How did you sleep?" she asks.

"The same. Of course the fact that I had a beautiful woman lying in my arms all night might have had something to do with it," smiling down at her.

"Good answer," she quips; tilting her head up to kiss him again. "You know what I feel like having right now?" she says; rolling Clark onto his back so she could lie on top of him.

"Tell me – I'm all ears," putting his arms around her; his hands caressing her back.

"I feel like having a nice big breakfast because I'm starving." He stares up at her; a small look of disappointment on his face. She looks at him curiously. "What did you think I was going to say?" When he doesn't answer, she realizes what he meant. "Oh, I get it. You thought I was talking about another 'up close and personal' visit with 'Clark Jr.' – _didn't you_?"

"Of course not," turning his head because he didn't want her to see him blush.

"Of course that's what you were thinking," teasing him a little. "You want my 'hot sexy mouth' on 'Clark Jr.' again."

He stares back at her in surprise. "You remember my saying that? I thought you didn't remember a lot of things from that night?"

"I remembered you saying that when I was on my way here last night."

"So you do remember that you…"

She nods yes to him. "Went down on you? Yes I do remember that."

"Wow," he says; "I guess you remember more than I realized," a thoughtful look on his face. Then her hands make their way to his waist. She straddles his thighs; pinning his arms down with her hands.

He stares up at her. "I thought you said that you wanted to have a nice big breakfast because you were starving?" he asks.

"You can make me breakfast AFTER I've had my way with you again Clarkie Boy," she says with a smirk. She moves his arms behind him until his hands grab onto the headboard. "Now you keep them there until I tell you otherwise," she says in a firm voice. He takes a big gulp as her fingers lightly graze his chest; not stopping until they reach his crotch. Then her fingers wrap around his shaft and gently squeeze him.

"Ohh," he moans as she squeezes him again. Then her hand moves up and down; slowly at first, then picking up some speed as she continues to squeeze him at the same time.

It turns her on to see how much he's enjoying what she's doing to him. She could feel how aroused he is just by how hard he feels in her hand. After a little while, she lets go and begins to lick him from the base up to his wet tip in one long stroke. He continues to moan as she repeats the gesture a few more times; lightly blowing on his tip with her warm breath.

Then she suddenly lifts herself off his thighs and lowers herself onto him until she has him completely inside her; her fingers teasing his nipples. He moans again as she begins moving up and down on him; slowly at first, then picking up speed. She tightens her pelvic muscles around him; causing him to groan; his eyes closing at the pleasurable sensation of her moving up and down on him.

"Oh Lois," he cries out as he has a glorious orgasm of his own; his body convulsing beneath her. As his body finally settles down, she lowers her head until her lips are close to his ear.

"I could go for that breakfast now," licking his earlobe. Then she climbs off him and gets out of bed. He stares up at her in surprise. "What are you waiting for Smallville?" the hint of a smirk on her face as she walks over to the bedroom door and leaves the room to go downstairs.

He lies there for a moment; still stunned by what just happened. _What just happened? She has her way with me, then still expects me to make her breakfast? _He shakes his head at that thought. He gets out of bed and walks over to the opened door; leaving the room and making his way downstairs. _I'll get her. I'll get her real good. _He walks into the kitchen where he sees her sitting at the kitchen table wearing his pajama top – which barely covers her; her long legs crossed. He stands at the foot of the staircase; his arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

She looks up at him and notices the expression on his face. _Oh boy, am I in trouble? _She wonders. Then he walks over to her and pulls her to her feet; grabbing her by the waist. He lifts her up and carries her over to the nearest wall and pushes her up against it; beginning to unbutton the pajama top. "What are you doing Smallville?" she asks; a little nervously.

"You're not getting breakfast until I say so," he says in a firm voice; unbuttoning the last button and pulling the pajama top off and flinging it away. Then he lifts her up by her waist until he could set her down on his shoulders facing him; his head between her legs.

He lifts her arms above her head, then begins to lick and nibble her all over her core. "Uhh," she moans with pleasure; the sensation of his soft lips on her driving her mad with desire. His hands grip her ass as he continues to pleasure her. Then he inserts his tongue inside and begins hitting her wet walls; driving her even more crazy. "Ahh," she moans loudly; thrusting her pelvis forward as his tongue goes even deeper. Then she has another mind-blowing orgasm; her legs pushing hard against his back. "Oh," she moans again as her body begins to relax.

He removes his head and lifts her off his shoulders; setting her down on the floor with his hands still on her waist. He turns her around; his arms wrapped around her stomach as he begins to kiss her on her neck. She sighs as his lips make their way over to the back of her neck. "Mmm," he sighs as well, "I just love the way you taste Lois." His hands make their way from her stomach to her back; lightly grazing her skin.

"Ooh," she moans softly; his fingers causing a tingle to start up in her. She's beginning to feel aroused just by his soft touch. Her breathing escalates as his lips make their way down to her ass. Then he kneels down behind her and starts licking her in between her cheeks; his hands grabbing hold of them. "Ohh," she moans again as one of his hands glides down her ass until it reaches her inner thighs.

He begins to move his hand back and forth between her legs. He could feel how aroused she is by how wet she's becoming. He moves his hand faster and faster with every moan that escapes her lips. Her hands claw at the wall as he continues to pleasure her. "Oh Clark," she cries out as her body begins to shudder in front of him.

It turns him on so much to watch her as she comes to a glorious orgasm; knowing it was because of him touching her. As her body begins to settle down, he gets up and whispers in her ear, "Time to start making that breakfast." He lets go of her; giving her one final kiss on her neck. Then he walks away from her.

She turns around in time to watch him as he picks up the discarded pajama bottoms and puts them on; then going into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. She leans back against the wall; her eyes closing again. _Wow! _Then on wobbly legs, she carefully bends over to pick up the pajama top and puts it on; slowly walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She turns her head to look over at Clark as he prepares breakfast; who occasionally looks back at her to wink at her.

She reaches over for the TV remote that's lying on the coffee table and sees the note from Oliver still lying there. She picks it up and reads it again.

…_I also wanted to say that I think it's great that you're finally together. _

A frown crosses her face when she re-reads that line. She puts the note back on the table and leans back against the couch.

Clark is about to call her over for breakfast when he notices the expression on her face. He furrows his brows in puzzlement; walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her. "Lois, is there something wrong?" he asks.

She looks up at him. "I don't know Clark. There's something about this one particular line that bothers me."

He picks up the note. "Which line Lois?" he asks her.

"This one," pointing to it. He reads it out loud, "I also wanted to say that I think it's great that you're finally together." He puts the note back down and looks over at her. "I don't understand. What is it about this that bothers you?"

"Well…" hesitating for a minute. "It's probably going to sound silly Clark."

"Try me," leaning back against the couch and looking at her.

"Okay," she begins. "It's just that we broke up a month ago and he doesn't seem to be jealous at all. Maybe it's because…" her voice trailing off.

"Because maybe he didn't love you enough?" finishing her thought.

She stares back at him. "How on earth did you know that?"

He takes her hands in his and stares into her eyes. "Do you remember what he said when I first met him? He said that I hid my feelings for you with sarcasm and that we both denied it?" She nods her head yes. "Well maybe he saw something between us and realized that…"

"That I already gave my heart away to you – even though I didn't know it at the time?" finishing his thought.

Now Clark is the one to look at her in surprise. "Yes? Exactly. And maybe deep down he felt that he just couldn't risk falling deeply for you because he knew that you would never completely love him in the same way."

"But I did love him Clark. When we broke up, I felt devastated. I must have gone through a pint of Rocky Road ice cream every day for two weeks."

"I know Lois," continuing to hold her hand. "I was there. I know how difficult the break-up was for you." He hesitates for a moment, then continues on. "But maybe you weren't as in love with him like you thought."

She stares back at him again. "But that doesn't make sense? It certainly felt like I was in love with him?"

"I know Lois. And I know you don't give your heart away easily." He stops talking for a second – then says, "Did you ever actually say 'I love you' to him?"

She thinks for a moment; biting her lip. "No," she finally says. "Now that I think about it, I never did say it to him."

"I think there's your answer." Then he adds, "I honestly think that he is happy for us Lois. That's just the kind of guy he is."

She smiles at him. "You're right Clark. You're always right. That is so annoying sometimes," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He smiles back at her, then stands up and extends his hand to her. "How about that breakfast?"

"Okay," taking his hand and walks with him to the kitchen. He pulls out a chair for her, then sits down himself. She watches him as he's eating his breakfast. Then she reaches over and takes his hand. He looks up at her with a puzzled expression. "I love you Clark."

He gives her the smile that makes her toes tingle. "I love you Lois."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Smallville Medical Center - 3 hours later...**

"So tell me Ms. Lane, how exactly did you hurt your ankle?" The doctor asks her.

"I...uh...fell off something," stammering a little. _Please don't ask me what it was._

_Her face is blushing. And why is she stammering? _he wonders. Then he says, "What exactly did you fall off of?" peering curiously at her.

_Why did he have to ask me that? _She nudges Clark; raising her eyebrows at him. _Feel free to jump in any time. _

"She...uh...was sitting on something - and when she started to get off, she...uh... lost her footing and fell down. That's how she hurt her ankle."

_Now he's blushing, _the doctor thinks to himself. _There's more to this story than meets the eye. _The doctor flips a few pages on his clipboard. "Just one more thing before we send you to x-ray Ms. Lane." He pauses for a moment, "When you fell, did you hit your head at all?"

"No I didn't," she replies.

"Well that's good. Because if you had hit your head and blacked out, then you would have had to stay in the hospital overnight for observation." The orderly comes in with a wheelchair. "Ms. Lane needs to have her ankle x-rayed."

"Yes doctor," walking over to Lois; helping her into the wheelchair. She looks over at Clark; a worried look on her face.

"It's going to be ok Lois," trying to reassure her; squeezing her hand tightly. He leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be in the waiting room until you return." He watches as she's wheeled out of the room. A few seconds later, he walks out and makes his way back to the waiting room. He sits down on one of the chairs; lost in thought.

"Clark?"

He looks up; wondering who was calling his name. He's surprised to see that it was Chloe.

"What are you doing here Clark?" she asks him as she sits down next to him.

"I should be asking YOU that question Chloe," he retorts.

"I asked you first Clark."

_I can't tell her what really happened. She'll forever tease me about it. _"Lois hurt her ankle - so she's having it x-rayed as we speak."

Chloe looks concerned. "How did she do that?"

"She fell off something and landed on it wrong," changing the subject. "What are you doing here?"

She looks curiously at him. _He's not telling me the whole story. It must be a really good one for him to lie to me about it. And he tells me everything. _"I'm visiting an old friend."

Clark is about to say something when one of the nurses comes over to him. "Mr. Kent?"

He stands up. "Yes?"

"Ms. Lane was just wheeled back from x-ray. You can go in now."

"Thank you," he says. "I'll see you tomorrow - okay Chloe?" giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Tell my cousin I'll call her later to see how she's doing."

He smiles at her. "I'll tell her," beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Clark?" calling out to him. He turns around to look at her. "Did Lois get enough rest last night?"

"Huh?" looking a little confused. "What are you talking about Chloe?"

"You called me last night to tell me that Lois was spending the weekend with you."

"Yah," he says; a little leery. "What does that have to do with her getting enough rest?"

"Did you or did you not say - and I quote - 'she's resting up for our next go-around?' unquote," she remarks; her eyebrow raised

"Uh...I vaguely recall saying something like that," he says a little nervously.

She walks up to him; putting her hand on his arm and whispering into his ear, "The sex was that hot huh?" Then she steps back away from him with a smile on her face as she turns back around and walks away; leaving a stunned Clark still standing in the middle of the waiting room. Then he walks back to the examination room; finding Lois sitting up on the examination table.

"How does your ankle feel?" he asks her; taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Broken - is how it feels Smallville. "Why did it have to be my right ankle? Now I won't be able to drive at all. I'll be at the mercy of everybody," a frown on her face.

"I know it will be frustrating Lois, but we'll all take care of you. You don't have to worry," stroking her cheek with his finger.

"I know Clark. I just hate the thought of being that helpless," a wistful look on her face.

"Lois," he says; looking into her eyes, "You would never be helpless - even if you were in a full-body cast."

She looks up at him; her facial expression softening. "That was so sweet," smiling up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me it was broken. It's just that you hadn't told me yet that you had that x-ray vision. And I guess it did freak me out a little bit."

"I know it did," pausing for a moment. "I guess I'm not surprised that you would at some point. I mean...I expected you to freak out when I told you my biggest secret. But you didn't so..." his voice trailing off. He puts his arm around her and says, "I'm really sorry that this happened to you. It's my fault that you broke your ankle."

She lightly punches him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault Smallville. Why do you have to take the blame for everything?"

"It's just that we were doing..."

She cuts him off. "It was a freak accident Clark. But on the upside, at least we were having 'fun' when it happened."

He blushes a little at the thought. "I guess you're right about that part. I have say that I was really impressed with how flexible your body really is," giving her a smile that causes her toes to tingle. Her eyes begin to close as he leans forward to softly kiss her lips.

"Mmm," she sighs; her hands moving to caress his hair. His arms come around her; pulling her closer as the kiss deepens. Then they gradually pull apart and gaze into each other's eyes. Then she says, "There is one bright spot about this whole thing."

He looks curiously at her. "And what is that?"

"We get to play 'doctor' for real. I get to be the sexy patient - and you get to be the extremely sexy 'Doctor Kent'. I can't wait to see your bedside manner," giving him a wink and a smile.

He smiles back at her. "I'm sure you'll love it Ms. Lane," kissing her again.

Their lips pull apart when they hear someone clearing their throat. They look up to see the doctor standing there. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay doctor," Lois replies with a smile on her face. "So I take it you've already looked at my x-ray?"

"That's correct Ms. Lane. And I'm afraid that it is broken. But you're lucky in that it was a clean break. If you're going to break something, that's the way to do it." He pauses for a moment. "You'll have to wear a cast for 4-6 weeks. Then you'll get a walking cast after that."

"How long will I have to have that one on?" Lois asks him.

"Probably a couple more weeks. But we'll x-ray it first before making that determination. Then you will also have to have therapy after the final cast comes off." He stops talking for a moment, then resumes. "You'll need to keep your ankle elevated for the next 48 hours. So you'll have to keep off your feet as much as possible during that time. After that, you can start moving around on the crutches." He then looks at Clark. "Will you be taking care of her?"

"Yes doctor. She's going to be staying with my mother and I at the farm until the final cast comes off."

"Very well," smiling at the two of them. "I have to leave for a couple minutes, but I'll be right back to set your ankle."

"Alright doctor," watching as he leaves the room. As soon as he reaches the nurses' station, one of them asks him, "So what's the deal with that couple in exam room 3?"

"Well," he says, "They both claim that she was sitting on something and she lost her balance. But they were both stammering when they said it - not to mention the fact that they were also blushing."

"So what you're saying is that they were most likely..." her voice trailing off.

"Exactly," he replies; walking away. The nurse smiles to herself; an amused expression on her face.

Meanwhile, back in examination room 3, Lois lays back on the table. "This sucks," she scowls.

He sits down on the edge of the bed; looking down at her. "You know," taking a quick look around, "If you want to play doctor, we could start right now? We are in a hospital you know?" raising his eyebrows at her.

That puts a smile on her face. "You are sooo bad Clark Kent," she quips; reaching up to wrap her arms around his waist and pulling him down on top of her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: WHAT REALLY HAPPENED**

**Nearly three hours earlier...**

"That was delicious, Smallville," laying her fork down next to her plate. "I had no idea you knew how to make an omelet," smiling up at him.

"I learned from the best cook I know," smiling back at her. "I am talking about Mom of course," giving her a wink.

She frowns for a moment. "I may not be a good cook, but I do know how to bake a cake. Remember the one I baked you for your birthday last year?"

He has a thoughtful look on his face as he remembers that cake. "You know, it really wasn't all that bad – for a lopsided cake that is," ducking his head to avoid the bread roll that she throws at him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny," leaning back in her chair with a pout on her face.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to where she's sitting. He stands behind her and lays his hands on her shoulders; his warm breath tickling her ear. "Just so you know, you make up for it in so many other ways," whispering in her ear.

"Don't think you're gonna get out of it that easy," attempting to push him away. But he doesn't budge. His lips move from her ear down to the side of her neck; leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck and making his way to her shoulders.

"Mmm," she sighs; in spite of her resolve to be annoyed at him. _I'll show him. _"O-kay," she says; getting up from her chair and staring him straight in the eye. " I WILL learn how to cook. And you will eat every - and I mean EVERY - bite until I get good. I don't care if it's burnt to a crisp. And that's that!" poking him in the chest.

_She's so cute when she gets her feathers ruffled. _But instead of responding to her statement, he simply grabs her finger and brings it to his lips; slowly pulling it into his mouth.

She's startled by his sudden gesture; swallowing thickly as he gently sucks on her finger. _Oh boy, here it comes; _feeling another tingling sensation in her core. He doesn't need to feel her wrist to know that her pulse has begun to speed up. Once again he's grateful for his super hearing. He lets her finger slip out of his mouth so that he could kiss her; parting her lips with his tongue. "Mmm," he moans; his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth.

Her hands find their way into his hair; gently caressing his scalp. One of his arms comes around her waist; the other one comes behind her knees to lift her up. He carries her over to the kitchen door - but before he could get the door open, one of her hands leaves his hair and pulls on the doorknob to open it. Their lips pull away for a moment; gazing at each other.

"So where are you taking me?" she asks him.

"It's a surprise," giving her the smile that makes her knees weak.

_It's a good thing he's carrying me. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk right now._

He walks through the door and makes his way down the stairs of the porch; heading towards the barn. She looks up at him in surprise as they enter it; making their way up to the hayloft. He sets her down for a moment, then disappears for a second; returning with a soft blanket that he lays down on the straw. His hands touch the buttons of the pajama top she's wearing and slowly unbuttons every button; revealing her chest to him. His hands cup her breasts; gently massaging them.

"Ohh," she moans; closing her eyes as he continues to caress her breasts. Then his hands move to her shoulders and push the shirt off; letting it fall off her arms and onto the floor. He lifts her up by her waist and lays her down on her stomach; turning her head to the side. Then he inserts his fingers into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pushes them down; allowing them to fall down his legs onto the floor.

He straddles her thighs and lowers his mouth to the back of her neck; gently kissing and sucking his way down until he reaches the small of her back. "Ahh," she continues to moan as he spreads her cheeks apart with his fingers; his tongue beginning to glide up and down in between. Her ass bucks up when he uses his super breath to gently blow on her damp skin. "OH CLARK," she cries out as she feels an orgasm coming on. She goes over the edge when she feels his finger slide into her tight hole; her entire body convulsing. He removes his finger and kisses his way back up her body, then turning her onto her back; kneeling down between her legs.

"OH CLARK!" she cries out again as he lifts her legs straight up into the air and slides himself into her; her legs laying flush against his chest. His hands grip her lower thighs as he continues to move in and out of her; slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed.

Her back arches off the blanket as he continues to thrust deeper and deeper into her; her arms stretched out behind her. "Ahh," she cries out again as he continues to penetrate her over and over again.

He could feel her body begin to shudder as he keeps on thrusting inside her; hitting her very wet inner walls. It encourages him to continue on until she has another mind-blowing orgasm; her legs tensing up within his hands. Within seconds, he screams out her name as he has one of his own; releasing himself into her. As their bodies finally begin to relax, he lets go of her thighs and lays down on top of her; wrapping his arms around her.

Her arms come from above her head and wrap around him; pulling him even closer to her so that she could kiss him. "Oh Clark," she sighs. "You've completely ruined me for any other man. You do know that don't you?" staring into his penetrating blue eyes.

"That was the plan," he quips; giving her a tender yet passionate kiss. "And in case I didn't tell you, You've ruined me for any other woman."

"That was my plan Smallville," smiling up at him.

"I guess we both have a 'bad' side - don't we? No wonder we're so good together," kissing her again.

"Mmm," she murmurs. Then she gently pushes him off her. "It's my turn Smallville," standing up and looking down at him. She stoops down and grabs his hand; pulling him to his feet and pushing him up against the railing. But she had pushed him just a little too hard. The railing breaks apart and he falls towards the first floor; pulling her along with him. He lands on his back with a thud. But Lois bounces off his chest and falls off him before he could grab her; landing on her ankle. "SON OF A B*TCH!" swearing as she feels a sharp pain in her ankle.

Clark immediately gets up and rushes over to her. "Are you okay Lois?" he asks her; concern showing on his face.

"No I'm not okay!" snapping at him. "My ankle hurts like hell!"

"Let me take a look at it Lois," staring intently at her ankle.

She's beginning to get more and more pissed off with each passing second. "Why are you just looking at it Clark? Do something!"

He looks up at her. "I am doing something Lois. I'm using my x-ray vision to check and see if you broke it - which you did by the way."

"Your _WHAT?"_ she exclaims; looking up at him in shock.

"I guess I didn't tell you about that one yet - did I?" shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't believe it!" she retorts.

"It's true," he replies.

She scowls at him. "Just bring me to the hospital - okay? I want to see for myself."

"I was going to bring you anyway," he retorts. "I'm gonna go back to the house and get us some clothes. We can't just show up stark naked now - _can we_?" raising one eyebrow at her. Before she could make a retort, he disappears; leaving behind a breeze that blows her hair in her face.

**Back at Exam Room 3...**

"Mmm," she moans as he starts kissing her underneath her chin; gently nibbling his way down her neck. "I love it when you do that Clark," her hands casually gliding up and down his back. But then she remembers where they are. She sits up; causing him to sit up. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Maybe this is isn't a good idea Clark. We could be interrupted at any moment," looking up into his eyes.

"I guess you're right," he says; a little disappointed.

She reaches out her hand to touch his face. "But we won't be interrupted at home now will we - 'Doctor Kent'?" a lilt in her voice.

"You're absolutely right 'Miss Lane'. I will make sure you are properly taken care of," raising both eyebrows at her.

The doctor re-enters the room; carrying a pair of crutches with him. He leans them against the wall. "I'll be setting your ankle now Ms. Lane. It won't take long." Clark sits down on the chair next to the bed and watches as the doctor applies the cast to her leg. Then he calls for an orderly to bring in a wheelchair. While they're waiting, he hands her some instructions and goes through them. Then the orderly comes in with the wheelchair. The orderly helps her into it, then begins to wheel her out of the room.

Clark picks up the crutches and begins to walk out of the room. But the doctor stops him for a moment. "I forgot to give Ms. Lane this prescription for pain killers. It's just in case she needs it," handing it to Clark.

"Thank you doctor," Clark replies; shaking his hand. Then he leaves the room and catches up with the orderly; who's waiting right outside the emergency room with Lois. "I'll be right back with the truck," walking quickly to the visitors parking lot. Within a couple minutes the truck pulls right up front. Clark gets out of the truck and opens the passenger side door. He walks over to Lois and lifts her up; setting her down on the seat. He begins to fasten her seatbelt, but she swats his hand away.

"I'm not THAT helpless Clark," a trace of annoyance in her voice.

He just shrugs his shoulders; saying 'thank you' to the orderly. Then he picks up the crutches and places them in the back seat. He climbs into the driver's seat; pulling the door closed and fastening his seatbelt. Before he starts the engine, he says, "The doctor handed me this prescription for pain killers - just in case you need them. So we'll have it filled on the way home."

She just sighs; laying her head against the window pane; a pensive look on her face. "I'm kinda tired Clark. Can we just go straight home? Then you can go out and have it filled for me."

"Alright," he replies; leaning over to gently kiss her on the cheek. Then he starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot; heading back home...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Martha's car pulls up into the driveway. She notes that Clark's truck is gone and Lois's car is still there. _They probably went out for lunch_. She parks her car next to Lois's, then gets out and makes her way to the porch; putting down her briefcase so she could unlock the door.

She walks into the kitchen; pausing in the doorway as she takes in the sight of the untidy kitchen. _It looks like they left in a hurry. _She makes her way into the living room and finds the red nightgown she gave Lois on the floor. She picks it up and looks at it; a puzzled expression on her face. _Something definitely happened here. _

Then she sees a note on the coffee table. She picks it up and reads it. _Security footage? Why would Oliver give them a DVD of security footage? That doesn't make any sense? _She puts the television on and presses 'play' on the DVD player. Her eyes bulge when she sees what's on the disc...

_She caresses his face with her fingers as he looks down at her. Then he says, "It's your turn now Lois."_

"_My turn?" a confused expression on her face. "Yes, your turn," taking her hand and placing it on his crotch. "I want that hot sexy mouth of yours on me Lois."_

Martha quickly shuts it off and sits down; still stunned by what she just saw. _Clark told me they had sex that night, but I had no idea they did that too? _slumping against the back of the couch. After a few minutes, she gets back up and goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

While she's preparing the coffee, she happens to look down and sees Shelby's empty dog dish. _Where is he anyway? s_he wonders. Then she hears a barking sound coming from the barn. _What's _

_he doing in there? _She puts down the bag of coffee and walks out of the house; making her way over to the barn. She slides the door open, then walks in.

Shelby runs up to her and jumps all over her; licking her face. "Good boy Shelby," rubbing him on the head. "Tell me Shelby - where is Clark?" smiling at him as she continues to pet him. But her smile turns to confusion when she looks up and sees the broken railing. "What the heck happened here?" she wonders out loud.

She walks up the stairs to the hayloft and examines the broken railing. Then she looks down and sees a blanket strewn on the hay. She also finds a pajama top on the hay and some pajama bottoms on the floor. She picks them up and examines them. _Silk? Since when does Clark wear silk pajamas? _

She decides to leave them where she found them. _I don't want to embarrass Clark any more than necessary. It's obvious that they had more than just a romantic dinner. They must have had... _She doesn't want to finish the thought. "Come on Shelby," she says to him as she walks out the door; Shelby following closely on her heels as she walks back to the house.

**On the way home...**

"You've been pretty quiet the whole drive home," he remarks as they come close to home.

"I just don't feel like talking," not turning her head away from the window.

He frowns for a moment. "How's your ankle feeling?" he asks. "Are you in any pain?

She turns her head to look over at him. "It's broken Clark. Of course I'm in pain. Duh?" she says sarcastically; turning her head back.

_How am I gonna make her feel any better? I have to think of something. _He pulls into the driveway and parks the truck next to Lois's car; not noticing Martha's car parked on the other side of it. He gets out of the truck and makes his way around to the passenger side; opening the door and lifting Lois into his arms.

He carries her over to the porch and sets her down on the recliner while he goes back to the truck to retrieve the crutches. He opens the kitchen door and brings them in. Then he comes back out and picks her up again; carrying her into the living room and laying her down on the couch. He sits down on the edge of it; gently caressing her face with his fingers. "Is there anything you need?" he asks her.

"Yeah. There's something I need." He looks expectantly at her. "My prescription for those pain killers? You said you'd go out and pick them up after you brought me home?"

"But is there anything you need while I'm getting it filled?"

"No," laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Alright. If you're sure. But if you think of something..."

"I'll call you," finishing his thought.

"I won't be long," kissing her on the cheek and super speeding out the door. He arrives at the Smallville Pharmacy less than a minute later; walking up to the pharmacist and handing him the prescription. After being told it'll take about twenty minutes, Clark starts casually walking around the

pharmacy and sees Chloe coming in the door. He frowns for a moment; remembering something she said to him in the waiting room...

_**She walks up to him; putting her hand on his arm and whispering into his ear, "The sex was that hot huh?"**_

_Why does she say things like that to me? Is it really any of her business? Maybe I should tell her that she really shouldn't say them to me anymore. _He turns around and pretends to look at something on the opposite shelf.

She happens to look over and see Clark studying one of the bottles on the shelf. "Hey Clark," coming over to him. He turns around and stares at her.

"Hey Chloe," putting down the bottle. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some personal items," she replies; looking curiously at him. "How's my cousin?" she asks.

"Her ankle is definitely broken. Of course I had already told her that because I x-rayed her ankle when it happened so..."

She stares at him wide-eyed. "Did you tell Lois your secret?"

"I did," he replies.

"And how did she take it?"

He smiles at the recollection. "He took it like I hoped she would."

"Wow," she replies. "I think that's great Clark. You see, I've told you so many times that she would be okay with it," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"You were right Chloe," smiling at her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. Then she says, "Can I ask you something Clark?"

"O-kay," he says. "What do you want to ask me?

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I really don't know how to put this..."

"Just come out and say it Chloe."

"Alright. When I just came in, I know you saw me - and yet you turned around as if you were trying to avoid me. Why?"

"Hum," taking a deep breath before answering. "Well..." he begins to say, "I was thinking about something you said in the hospital that bugged me a little and..."

She interrupts him. "What exactly did I say that bugged you?" she questions him.

"When you made that comment about the sex being hot."

She looks curiously at him. "Why would that bug you? I say those kind of things to you all the time?" a little puzzled by his revelation.

"And maybe it's always bugged me and I never said anything about it. I just always shrugged it off."

"So what's changed?"

"I don't know. Maybe because my relationship with Lois is different than the one I had with Lana. It's hard for me to explain."

She stares at him for a moment. Then she says, "I think I know what you're trying to say Clark. There are some things you want to keep private - is that it?"

He stares back at her in surprise. "Yes. That's it," he says. "I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. I just wish you had told me this a long time ago."

"I was a different person then. Now I'm finding myself beginning to speak up more. Talk about my feelings instead of bottling them up inside like my mother told me I do." He stops talking for a second, then continues. "I'm glad you understand Chloe. You are one of my BFF's - and that's never gonna change," smiling again at her.

"You better believe it," a big grin on her face. He pulls her in for a big hug; their arms wrapped around each other. He gives her a peck on the cheek and slowly pulls away from her.

"I better check on that prescription for Lois," he finally says.

"Tell Lois that I'll come see her tomorrow when she's feeling up to it - okay?"

"No Chloe," he responds. She looks at him with shock. But before she could answer, he says, "Come by tonight. She's feeling a little down about the whole thing. I'm gonna try to cheer her up when I get home, but I know that she would love to see you. Besides, you can bring some of her things because she's staying with Mom and me at the farm while she has the cast on."

"Okay Clark. Here's what I'll do: I'll call Lois so that she could tell me what to bring, then I'll come by tonight."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll see you later," giving her one last peck on the cheek before he walks away.

She watches him walk away. _I'm so happy he's my best friend; _smiling as she takes out her phone to call Lois.

**Back at the farm...**

Lois is still lying on the couch when she hears footsteps on the front porch. She starts to sit up, then just plops back down; not caring who it was. But then the door opens and she sees Clark. She bolts right up; her eyes widening as he comes in.

"Ms. Lane? I'm Dr. Kent. I understand you've broken your ankle and are in need of some 'special attention'?" arching one eyebrow.

"Uhh...yes...actually" stammering nervously.

He smiles at her as he take one of the kitchen chairs and pulls it up next to the couch; sitting down and setting down his black bag on the floor. She stares up at him; still stunned as he takes out a stethoscope out of his white jacket pocket and puts it around his neck. "I want to check your heartbeat first - so let's take that dress off - shall we?" a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay," she whispers; still staring at him.

He leans over and raises her arms in the air; pulling her dress off her and dropping it on the floor; revealing her matching red lace bra and panties. "I hope it's not unethical for me to say how beautiful you are," whispering in her ear.

"Mmm," she sighs; his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear," placing the round part of the stethoscope on her chest.

She gives a start as it touches her skin. "That's cold," she retorts.

"Sorry about that," removing it for a second and warming it up with his heat vision; then laying it back on her chest. He puts the ends of it in his ears and begins to listen to her heartbeat.

"How does it sound?" she asks.

He smiles at her as he removes it. "Your heart sounds very strong Ms Lane," lowering his head until his lips touch her skin.

"Ohh," she sighs; closing her eyes as his lips make their way down to her cleavage; sticking his tongue in between her breasts and swirling it around inside. "I love your bedside manner Dr. Kent," she murmurs; opening her eyes again to look up at him.

"I'm not finished Ms. Lane. You see, it's my professional opinion that you're gonna need a complete physical examination. I need to check every inch of your body to make sure you don't have any other 'ailments'," winking at her. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"Oh I'm more than comfortable with that," winking back at him.

"Okay then," his hands moving around her back and unhooking her bra; slipping it off her shoulders. He gently caresses her breasts before his hands glide down to her panties; slowly pulling them down her legs and carefully pulling them completely off. He flings them away, then places his arms under her and lifts her off the couch.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks him.

"This examination needs to continue in the bedroom," he replies; carrying her up the stairs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: SEXUAL HEALING**

**20 minutes earlier...**

Martha was about to walk into the house with Shelby when she sees a truck pull up in the driveway. She watches as it comes to a stop. Then she recognizes who it is. "Hi Ben," she says; walking towards the truck as he gets out; closing the door.

"Hi Martha," giving her a hug, then pulls away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I have the typical aches and pains for a man my age..." his voice trailing off. "So," beginning to talk again, "I thought you were in Topeka for another couple days?"

"There was a change of plans. The meetings I was supposed to attend were postponed until next week. So I just decided to come back home."

"Well we miss having you around here," he says with a smile. "My wife misses your delicious apple pie. Any chance of having some before you have to go back?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She smiles back at him. "I think there's a very good chance of that," she replies.

"Good," he says. Then he adds, "You're probably wondering why I came by."

"I was actually."

"I came by to see Clark. I needed a part for my tractor and he told me he had an extra one that he could spare. Is he around?"

"Well his truck is gone, so he must have gone out to run an errand or something," looking thoughtful. "Do you want me to have him bring it by when he comes back?"

"No that won't be necessary."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That'll be fine," smiling at her. He starts to walk back to his truck, but turns around. "Would you like to come over for a cup of coffee? I know my wife would love to see you."

She thinks about it for a moment. _Maybe I will go for that coffee. Clark will probably be home soon. It'll give him a chance to straighten up. I don't want him to know that I know what he and Lois were doing last night. It would just embarrass him - and I don't want that. _"Coffee sounds great. Would you mind if I brought Shelby?" she asks him.

"I don't mind at all." He walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"Thank you," climbing into the truck while Shelby jumps into the back. Ben climbs into the driver's seat and starts the engine; backing up out of the driveway; turning around and taking off down the road.

**20 minutes later...**

Dr. Kent kicks the bedroom door open with his foot; carrying her inside. He lays her down on the bed and props her up against the pillows. He places another one under her ankle. "I'll be right back Ms. Lane," disappearing for a second, then returns with the chair and black bag.

"So Dr. Kent," smiling up at him. "You said that I needed a complete examination?" she remarks as he places the chair next to the bed and sits down.

He smiles back at her. "Absolutely," his finger reaching out to stroke her breast. "I need to touch every inch of your body to make sure that you have the ability to become aroused," winking at her.

She can't help but blush at that comment. "When you say 'every inch', you mean..."

"Not just your front Ms. Lane. I need to examine your back too - especially that curvy and shapely ass of yours," licking his lips at her.

"You are so 'bad' Dr. Kent," fluttering her eyelashes at him.

_She really got me with that one; _feeling his own heart beating faster. _Maybe I should be checking mine while I'm at it._

"I come highly recommended," he quips; bending over to pick up the black bag.

"So...what is in that bag of yours Dr. Kent?" she asks as he's opening it.

"You'll find out in good time Ms. Lane," he says rather mysteriously. He pulls out a bottle and lays it on the bed.

"What's that?" an curious expression on her face.

"Flavored massage oil," he replies. "I think you'll find that a nice massage helps to relieve tension and stress," smiling at her. _She's blushing again. I love it when she does that. _"But first I need to check your pulse," picking up her arm and pressing his thumb to her wrist.

"Dr. Kent?"

"Please keep that hot sexy mouth of yours quiet for a minute Ms. Lane," continuing to feel her pulse. Then he lays her hand back down on the bed.

"How's my pulse?" she asks him.

"It's a little fast," he replies, "But it doesn't surprise me," winking again at her. Then he takes a clipboard out of the bag and begins to make some notes. She looks curiously at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking notes for my files," smiling back at her as he continues writing. "Patient is highly oversexed as a result of her rapid pulse," he writes. Then he lays the clipboard on the nightstand and stands up.

He removes his jacket and lays it down on the chair. He takes a few steps back, then slowly begins to unbutton his shirt.

She gazes at him as his chest is gradually revealed. _I love how muscular and sexy his chest is. I didn't get a chance last night to put some of that whipped cream on his nipples and lick it off. Maybe..._

He unbuttons the last one and slips it off his shoulders. "Do you always take off your shirt when giving a massage Dr. Kent?" raising one eyebrow at him.

"It depends on how 'good' the patient is," he replies.

"So is it safe to say that I'm a 'good' patient?" a lilt in her voice as she looks up at him.

"You are definitely being a 'good' patient." He adds, "But I'd be willing to bet that you're not always 'good' - are you Ms. Lane?" a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid that's true Dr. Kent. I am usually 'bad'," agreeing with him.

"I thought so," his hands moving to his trousers to unzip them.

"Pants too?" her eyes widening.

"Pants too," he repeats; pushing them down and allowing them to fall to the floor. "I find it more comfortable to be naked when giving an massage - especially when the patient is as sexy as you Ms. Lane," pushing his boxers down until they meet his pants on the floor; kicking them off his feet.

She swallows thickly as he stands in front of her; wearing what she calls his 'sexy smile'. _He's so sexy when all he's wearing is that smile._

"You know Dr. Kent?" she says; finally finding her voice.

"Yes Ms. Lane?"

"I think I do need some healing. I'm feeling really hot and achy."

"Really now?" giving her a smile that makes her toes tingle. "Exactly what kind of healing are we talking about here Ms. Lane?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a sexual healing Dr. Kent," her finger gliding up and down between her breasts. "Do you think you can you help me with that?"

_She sure knows how to press my buttons. But I know how to press her buttons too. _He finally says out loud, "It's funny you should mention that Ms. Lane. That happens to be my specialty," licking his lips again at her.

_Oh, he's good. He's damn good._

_Oh she's just loving this. But she hasn't seen anything yet_. He turns around and bends down over the black bag; deliberately shaking his bare ass in front of her as he picks it up.

Her jaw drops in astonishment. _I can't believe he just did that. One minute he's Clark Kent: plaid loving farm boy and the next he's Clark Kent: naked sex machine. _Then her hand seems to have a mind of its own; reaching out to squeeze his ass.

He gives a start as her fingers take hold; turning around abruptly to stare at her. She just raises her eyebrow at him; not saying a word. He sits back down and writes down on his clipboard, "Patient has an involuntary spasm that causes her to pinch the ass of the closest person available." Then he opens the bag; taking out an mp3 player and presses 'play'...

_**Baby I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin', and baby, I can't hold it much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger...  
**_

He walks around the bed and sits down to the left of Lois; picking up her left leg and laying it across his lap. He lifts her foot up a few inches and starts to gently suck on her toes; all the while fixing his gaze on her.

_**And when I get that feeling I want Sexual Healing, Sexual Healing, oh baby, makes me feel so fine, Helps to relieve my mind, Sexual Healing baby, is good for me, Sexual Healing is something that's good for me...**_

"Ooh," she sighs; her eyes closing at the sensation of his soft lips on her toes. She feels a tingle go through her as his lips make their way up her leg. She sighs again as his lips continue their journey up to her inner thighs. "I thought I was getting a massage?"

"I'm just warming you up first," he murmurs; his tongue lapping up the wetness at the outer edge of her core.

_**Honey I know you'll be there to heal me, the love you give to me will free me, if you don't know the things you're feeling, Oh I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing...  
**_

"Ahh," she moans as his tongue begins to hit her clit over and over again; her back arching off the bed. "Oh!" she cries out as his tongue swirls around inside her; her body beginning to shudder. Then he removes his tongue and inserts several fingers inside. "AHH!" she moans loudly as his fingers penetrate her deeply; over and over again. "OH DR. KENT!" she screams out as her orgasm reaches its peak; her body convulsing. "Oh," she moans softly as her body begins to settle down.

_**Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up - let's make love tonight, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up - 'cos you do it right...**_

He removes his fingers and lowers his head to the inner thighs on her right leg; his lips making their way down to her knee; skipping over her leg due to the cast she has on it. Then he moves down to her toes and gives them the same attention as he did to her other foot. "Mmm," he moans. "There's nothing wrong with the way you taste Ms. Lane," removing his lips from her toes and reaching over for the clipboard. "Patients skin is very sweet tasting." He pauses a moment, then resumes writing.

She stares up at him; still trying to catch her breath. "NOW what are you writing?" she asks him.

"I have to record how you react to certain stimuli," he says as he writes, "Patients gets in an extreme state of arousal when lips are applied to inner thighs." Then he says to her, "I must say that you're doing very well so far Ms. Lane," smiling at her. He puts it back down; picking up the massage oil and climbing onto the bed. He straddles her thighs; saying, "I also feel that it's in your best interests that I perform a breast examination on you," opening the bottle and drizzling some on her breasts.

_**Baby I got sick this morning, a sea was storming inside of me, Baby I think I'm capsizing, The waves are rising and rising, And when I get that feeling, I want Sexual Healing...  
**_

"Ohh," she gasps as the coolness of the liquid hits her nipples; causing them to harden. He squeezes them in between his fingers; eliciting another moan from her. He begins massaging her breasts; gently cupping his fingers around them. Then he lowers his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth; his teeth gently nipping it. "Ahh," she moans again as he continues to suckle at her breast.

_**Sexual Healing is good for me, makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush, helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us...  
**_

He switches to her other one and pays it the same attention. After a while, he lets her breast pop out of his mouth and begins to lick her all over her chest; making his way down to her stomach. True to his word, he doesn't miss an inch. Then he sits back up; still straddling her. He picks up the clipboard again.

"What are you writing now?" she asks him.

"I'm writing that the patient's nipples are very sensitive to touch and that they harden very easily - especially when they're being licked and nipped at," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

_Why can't I stop blushing? Who'd have thought that Clark Kent would end up being the one to make me blush?_

_**You're my medicine open up and let me in, Darling, you're so great I can't wait for you to operate...**_

He puts down the clipboard and grabs the bottle of massage oil; drizzling some on her arms. He begins to massage her right arm; applying gentle pressure as he moves his hands up and down. When he's finished, he picks up her left arm and massages it as well; taking a few minutes to gently suck on her fingers. "Mmm," she moans as he sucks her fingers. He lays her arm back down and gets off of her; sitting back down on the chair and picking up the clipboard again.

She doesn't say anything this time as he writes. "Patient has a tendency to moan no matter where she's being touched - whether it's by hands or mouth," winking at her yet again; adding, "She also responds very well to her fingers and toes being sucked." He puts the clipboard back down again and stands up. "Now it's time for me to examine your back Ms. Lane. I need you to turn over now. Can you do that - or will you need some 'assistance'?" a definite smirk on his face.

_**Get up, get up, get up, get up - let's make love tonight, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up - cause you do it right...**_

Her eyes narrow at him. _He really is going all out with this. But I absolutely love it. I still wish I could control my blushing every time he looks at or touches me. _"I could use a little help," giving him her best seductive look, "_Doc-tor Kent_," she adds with a smirk of her own.

He looks at her curiously. _It's time to step things up. _He leans over her and gently rolls her onto her stomach; turning her head to the side. He moves her body closer to the edge of the bed, then sits down next to her. "Patient has a very curvy and sexy ass. It definitely needs to be examined more closely," he writes. He puts it back down, then reaches over for the massage oil; drizzling some all over her back and ass. He closes the bottle and places it on the nightstand. Then he rests his hands on her shoulders and begins to massage them; his head leaning forward to gently blow on her damp skin.

_**When I get this feeling, I need sexual healing, oh when I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing...  
**_

"Ohh," she cries out as his warm breath hits her skin; her ass bucking up. He continues massaging her down her back; applying even more pressure while continuing to blow on her skin. Then he places a hand on each cheek and begins to massage them; moving his hands in a circular direction as he squeezes them. Her ass continues to buck up in response to his touch.

He then lowers his mouth and inserts his tongue in between her cheeks; gliding it slowly up and down. "AHH," she moans loudly as his tongue glides over her tight hole; flicking at it a few times. Then she goes over the edge when she feels his finger enter her hole; her body convulsing like crazy as she has a mind-blowing orgasm. "OH DR. KENT," she cries out yet again as her body slowly begins to relax.

_**I gotta have sexual healing, Darling, 'cos I'm all alone, sexual healing, darling...**_

He writes, "Patient's body convulsed violently when finger was inserted into her tight hole," laying down the clipboard again. He applies more oil to her legs and thighs; applying medium pressure as he massages them. He lays down her legs and writes, "Patient was very quiet when legs were being massaged. Will try a different tactic." He reaches over for his black bag and pulls out a feather. He slowly glides it down from the top of her thighs down to her feet.

"Ohh," she gasps as the feather touches her skin. She keeps on moaning as he glides the feather back up; moving the feather to her other thigh and glides it down to her knee; skipping over the cast and gliding it across the bottom of her foot. "Ohh," she sighs again. "That tickles," she moans.

He puts the feather down and writes again, "Different tactic worked like a charm. Feather was definitely what the patient needed." Then he adds, "Patient is very ticklish - especially on the soles of her feet."

He lays the clipboard back down and rolls her onto her back again. She gazes up at him in wonder as he gazes back at her. "That was THE most amazing examination I've ever had Dr. Kent."

"Oh it's not quite over Ms. Lane," raising one eyebrow.

"It's not?" she says curiously.

"Nope. There's just one more exam I need to perform before I'm finished with you Ms. Lane."

"And what is that?" she asks him.

"I need to make sure that you're capable of having an orgasm during sexual intercourse."

"You really need to perform this exam?" a lilt in her voice.

"Oh definitely Ms. Lane. If anything, it's my professional opinion that you need to have this particular exam more often," smiling seductively.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I think you're right. I do need to have this exam on a regular basis," smiling up at him.

He lifts her off the bed and makes his way over to the chair; sitting down. He rests her on his lap; her legs straddling his thighs. "Are you ready for this part of your examination?"

"I've been ready for it," she coos.

"Very well Ms. Lane," lifting her up over his shaft and slowly lowering her until he's completely inside her.

"AHH," she moans as he begins to thrust up into her. She grabs onto his shoulders; his hands on her waist. He picks up the pace; penetrating her deeper and deeper. Moan after moan escapes her lips as he moves even faster; hitting her g-spot over and over again. She throws her head back as he continues thrusting into her. "OHH," she cries out as her body begins to shudder; her legs wrapping tightly around his.

He moves his hands from her waist to her breasts; pulling on them and squeezing on them as he continues to pump into her. "AHH!" she screams as she has another mind-blowing orgasm; collapsing onto his chest. Seconds later, he has one of his own; releasing into her. "Oh Dr. Kent," she cries out softly. "That was amazing."

He gazes into her eyes. "That's always the favorite part of the exam of every one of my patients."

She gazes curiously at him. "And exactly how many 'patients' have you had - Dr. Kent?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"I've only had one 'patient' before you, but she wasn't the right one for me. You on the other hand, ARE the right one," giving her the sweetest smile she's ever seen.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Dr. Kent."

"I'm happy that you're happy Ms. Lane." He picks up the clipboard and writes, "My diagnosis is that said patient needs to have sex on a regular basis." Then he takes out a prescription pad from the black bag and writes, "Have sex at least 3-5 times a week - or more if needed," adding, "Whatever sexual activity is desired," handing it to her. "Please make sure you have that filled promptly Ms. Lane," lifting her off his lap and setting her down on the bed. He gets up and puts his clothes on. "You do have someone who can do that for you - don't you?" he asks.

"Oh yes I do. I'm sure that my boyfriend would be more than happy to take care of this for me. He absolutely loves to have sex." She adds, "He is very adventurous."

He gathers up all his things: clipboard, feather, massage oil, prescription pad; placing them in the bag. Then he walks over to the bedroom door and opens it; turning around to face her. "If my services are ever needed again, you have my number."

"Thank you Dr. Kent. I have a feeling I will be needing your services again," smiling up at him.

"Goodbye Ms. Lane," winking one last time at her.

"Goodbye Dr. Kent." He exits the room; closing the door behind him.

She lays back on the pillows.

_WOW!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Clark is whistling as he descends the stairs; feeling very pleased with himself. _I think that went rather well; _a big grin on his face. _I think that Dr. Kent WILL have to come back for a follow-up visit. _But he stops dead in his tracks when he sees the kitchen door opening. He stares in disbelief as his mother comes through the door. "Mom?"

"Hi Clark," she says; walking towards him. He comes down to the bottom of the stairs and gives her a brief hug. After she pulls away, she looks curiously at him. "Why are you dressed like a doctor Clark?" her eyes giving him the once over.

"I was...um...trying to cheer up Lois," he replies. "She had a little accident and broke her ankle." _Please don't ask me how it happened._

She stares up at him; pretending to be surprised. _So THAT'S what happened to the railing_. "How did THAT happen?" she asks him out loud.

_Of course she would ask that question. I shouldn't be surprised. _"It was just a freak accident. The details aren't really that important," he says rather nervously.

"I see," she replies; looking thoughtful.

"By the way," changing the subject, "What are YOU doing back so soon?" he asks her as he takes off the doctors jacket.

"My meetings got postponed so I decided to come home." She adds, "I actually came home a little while ago," walking over to the refrigerator.

His eyes widen in panic at her words. "Exactly WHEN did you come home?" hoping against hope that he didn't see him bringing a naked Lois upstairs.

"Your truck was gone when I came home," she replies, not looking up as she continues looking for something to eat. "I was about to come into the house when Ben Hubbard showed up." _I hate lying to him, but he's not having any difficulty doing it himself. I guess we taught him to keep secrets all too well; _sighing inwardly.

"Oh Ben," smacking his forehead. "He said he needed a part for the tractor. I forgot all about that."

"He mentioned that. I told him that I would relay the message that he stopped by."

"But I didn't see you when I came home with Lois from the hospital?"

"Ben invited me over for coffee, so I brought Shelby along."

_Shelby? I put him in the barn. Did she see what happened in there? _He wants to ask her how she knew that Shelby was in there, but is afraid to for fear she may have gone up to the hayloft.

As if she was reading his mind, she says, "I heard Shelby barking and opened the door to let him out."

"So you didn't go inside?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh I went inside all right," smiling up at him as she sits down at the kitchen table with her apple pie.

"So you saw the broken railing," not really saying it as a question. "Did you go up there?"

_Now should I tell him the truth, or should I have some fun with him?_

"Mom?" still waiting for her to answer his question. _Of course she went up there. I'd be surprised if she didn't. I know I would._

_He knows that I would go up there to investigate. And if I say I didn't, then he'll know that I lied about it. _"Okay Clark," finally speaking up. "I did go up there."

"Uh huh," he murmurs. "So you saw..."

She nods yes. "I didn't know you had silk pajamas Clark," winking at him; a hint of a smile on her face.

He turns around so that she wouldn't see him blushing. "What else did you see?"

Before she could answer, there's a knocking at the door. "Clark?"

He turns around and sees Chloe standing there. "Hey Chloe!" grateful for the distraction. He's practically tripping over his own feet as he runs over to open the door for her. "I'm sooo happy to see you," taking the suitcase from her and giving her a peck on the cheek as she comes in.

She sees Martha sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Kent," walking towards her. Martha stands up and gives her a hug. "I thought you were in Topeka?" she asks after they pull apart; both of them sitting down at the table.

"My meetings were postponed," she replies; continuing to eat her slice of apple pie. She looks over at the suitcase in Clark's hand. "Are you staying with us Chloe?" she asks her in between bites.

"Actually this is for Lois - since she is staying with you guys until the cast comes off. Clark did tell you that she broke her ankle - didn't he?" staring at Clark.

"He told me," giving Clark a sideways glance.

"I'll bring this to her," clearing his throat as he disappears up the stairs. Chloe just shakes her head in amusement.

Martha and Chloe sit there in silence for a moment. "I have to ask Chloe. Do you have any idea what happened between Clark and Lois last night?"

Chloe hesitates before answering that question. "Why do you think I would know anything Mrs. Kent?" she answers in a slightly nervous tone.

"Because Clark tells you everything Chloe."

_Not anymore; _she thinks. "What makes you think that anything happened to begin with?"

"Well when I find a nightgown strewn on the floor and the remains of whipped cream on the table, I kind of figured that something happened."

"Whipped cream?" Chloe's widening with surprise. "Wow!" she exclaims. "Didn't know that Clark had it in him," smiling at the thought. "To answer your question, Clark called me late last night to tell me that Lois was staying with him for the whole weekend. I didn't get a chance to talk with her directly."

"Why didn't you get a chance to talk to her Chloe?" Martha asks her.

_What do I tell her? I can't tell her what Clark really said. I can't tell his mother that he said that Lois was resting up for their next go-around. _"He said she was sleeping," hoping that answer would satisfy Martha's curiosity.

_I know what that means; _Martha thinks to herself.

While Martha and Chloe are talking, Clark re-enters the bedroom and finds Lois sleeping; a big smile on her face. _Looks like Dr. Kent's treatment worked like a charm; _smiling to himself as he places the suitcase next to the closet. He starts to pull the top sheet over her naked body, but changes his mind; sitting down on the chair next to the bed. _She's so beautiful. And not just on the outside either. Although it certainly doesn't hurt. _He continues to gaze at her. _I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

_**...I decided to finally tell you because…" his voice trailing off. She looks at him with a curious look on her face. "Because…?"**_

"_**Because I love you," cupping her face with his hands. She bites her lip to keep from crying. "I love you Clark Kent." He tilts his head forward to kiss her; her lips parting wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth...**_

"Mmm," she murmurs as her eyes gradually open. She looks up and sees Clark sitting next to the bed. _How long has he been sitting there staring at me?_ Out loud she says, "How long have you been sitting there staring at me Smallville?" sitting up and fixing her gaze on him.

"Not long," he replies; his finger reaching out to brush aside a lock of her hair from her face. "I just came in to see how you were feeling. So..." pausing for effect, "How did your visit with 'Dr. Kent' go? Was he able to help you?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh absolutely. I hope he makes a return visit VERY soon," a lilt in her voice.

"I think that would be a very good idea," a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You know," she says; noting the smirk on his face, "He did give me a prescription."

"Really?" he says eagerly. "What does it say?"

She picks up the piece of paper from the bedside table. "It says, quote - 'Have sex at least 3-5 times a week - or more if needed. Whatever sexual activity is desired' - unquote," looking up at him - then adding, "He also said that I should have it filled promptly."

"I'm sure I can fill that for you Lois," taking the paper from her and sitting on the bed next to her. "Unfortunately we're gonna have to wait until Mom leaves again."

She looks up at him with surprise on her face. "I thought your Mom was in Topeka for another few days?"

"Nope. She just came back a little while ago."

She frowns at that comment; laying back on the bed. He lays his hand on her stomach; gently caressing it with his fingers. "Mmm," she moans softly. "I love it when you do that," her eyes closing.

"You do huh? How about when I do this?" lowering his head to kiss her belly button.

"Ooh," she sighs again; feeling a tingle inside her core. "I love that too," opening her eyes and pulling him down on top of her. "Are you sure we have to wait until she leaves?" her lips reaching up to softly kiss him on the side of his neck.

"Mmm," he sighs. "Well...maybe..." He forgets what he was going to say as her lips make their way down his neck...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

She rolls him onto his back and crawls on top of him; unbuttoning his shirt and kissing her way down his chest. "Mmm," he groans as her lips surround his nipple; gently grazing it with her teeth. "Lois?" he manages to gasp out as she pulls down the zipper to his pants.

"Yes Clark," she murmurs as her lips move down towards his crotch.

"Both my mother and Chloe are downstairs," he whispers.

She stops what she's doing and stares down at him. "Sh*t!" she mutters; resting her elbows on his chest.

"Uh huh," he sighs; his fingers running through her hair.

"So what do we do now?" she asks him.

"As I see it, we have two options. We can wait until both of them leave."

"Okay?" she says. "What's the second option?"

He's about to say what it is when it occurs to him. He can't think of a second option. "You know? I can't think of a second option," berating himself for not being able to come up with something. "What about you?" he asks her. "Can you think of something?"

She shakes her head at first. But then she says, "Unless we can somehow find a way to get rid of them now?"

"I love the way you think Lois," he replies; a smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, you look as if you might need a follow-up visit from Dr. Kent," a twinkle in his eyes.

"I was just thinking that exact same thing," smiling down at him...

**Five minutes earlier...**

"You know, Clark has been up there a while," Chloe remarks to Martha. "I'm going to see if everything is okay," getting up from her chair. "I'll be right back." She walks over to the staircase and climbs the stairs; reaching Clarks bedroom. She's about to knock on the door when she hears them talking...

_**Clark: As I see it, we have two options. We can wait until both of them leave.**_

_**Lois: Okay. What's the second option?**_

_**Clark: You know? I can't think of a second option. What about you? Can you think of something?**_

_**Lois: Unless we can somehow find a way to get rid of them now?**_

_**Clark: I love the way you think Lois. As a matter of fact, you look as if you might need a follow-up visit from Dr. Kent.**_

_**Lois: I was just thinking that exact same thing.**_

_Doctor Kent? _Chloe thinks to herself. _Well, well. Looks like there's more to Clark Kent than just whipped cream; _smiling to herself. She tiptoes away from the door and makes her way back to the staircase; making her way down the stairs and re-entering the kitchen.

Martha looks curiously at Chloe as she sits down. "Well? How is she?"

Chloe looks back at Martha. "I didn't go in, but..." hesitating for a moment. "I did hear Clark say something about her needing a visit from a doctor."

"A doctor?" Martha says; a look of confusion on her face. "Why would she need a doc..." it suddenly occurring to her. "Are you saying that Lois needs the services of 'Dr. Kent'?" raising one eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe looks at Martha with surprise. "How did you know that?" she asks her.

Martha chuckles at the memory of Clark in a doctors get-up. "When I came home, I caught him coming down the stairs from his bedroom dressed up as a doctor. He claimed he was just trying to cheer Lois up."

Chloe can't help but chuckle. "Well I just heard them talking about how they're going to try to get rid of us."

"They SAID that?" Martha says incredulously. "How positively sneaky of them." She pauses for a moment; looking thoughtful. "I would LOVE to have some fun with them - if you catch my drift?" raising one eyebrow at Chloe.

**Meanwhile back in Clark's bedroom...**

"So how are we going to get them to leave?" Clark asks Lois.

"Now that's a good question Smallville," pondering that for a moment.

They both sit there for a few minutes in silence. Then Clark says, "What if we get someone from her office to say that they need her back right away?"

"That's a definite possibility," looking thoughtful. "But how do we get rid of Chloe?" she asks him.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "I had to open my big mouth and tell her to come over tonight because I thought she could cheer you up."

"Unless..."

He stares at her for a moment. _She has that devilish look in her eyes. _"Unless...what Lois?"

"Unless we just use the direct approach. That would TOTALLY throw both of them off," arching one eyebrow at him.

"You mean that we tell them straight out that we want them to leave because we want to be alone? I don't think so."

"Well then, I'm fresh out of ideas," rolling off him and pulling the sheet up; tucking it under her arms. He gets up from the bed and walks over to the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" she asks him.

He turns around to look back at her as he stands in the doorway. "I thought I'd better go downstairs before they start wondering why I've been up here so long," winking at her, then closing the door behind him.

**Meanwhile, back in the kitchen...**

Martha and Chloe are having a cup of coffee when Clark comes back downstairs. "How's Lois?" Chloe asks him.

"She's fine - considering she has a cast on her ankle," he retorts; pouring himself a cup of coffee, then sitting down at the table.

Chloe gets up from her chair. "I think I'll go upstairs and have a visit with her," smiling at Clark as she walks towards the staircase.

He promptly gets up and blocks her path. "She's resting again," he says. "Maybe you should come back tomorrow?"

She pretends to think about that. "No," she says, "I'll be more than happy to wait until later." She turns to Martha. "I think I will take you up on that offer to stay tonight. You do have something I could sleep in - right?"

"Of course Chloe," Martha replies. "Come with me. We'll find something for you to wear tonight," the two of them disappearing up the stairs.

Clark looks at their retreating figures in shock. _What the h*ll just happened?_

**Later that afternoon...**

Lois is sitting on the couch; her ankle propped up on a pillow that Clark placed on the coffee table. Then he comes in with a dinner tray. "Here you go," handing her the tray. She takes it from him and takes a sniff. "Mmm, that smells good," she remarks; picking up her fork and beginning to eat. He goes back into the kitchen and returns a few seconds later with a second tray; sitting down next to her. They sit there eating in silence for a few minutes - then Clark puts down his fork.

"You know," putting his arm around her shoulders, "Mom and Chloe went out for a walk."

She turns her head to look at him. "And exactly why are you telling me that?" a lilt in her voice.

"Well, I was thinking that in lieu of having sex - I thought that we could do some other 'stuff'. After all, the prescription did say 'whatever sexual activity is desired' - right?" whispering in her ear while nibbling on her earlobe.

"Uh huh," sighing as his tongue lightly glides around the edge of her ear. "I love it when you do that," turning her head to gaze into his twinkling eyes. Then his lips move towards her.

"We're back," Chloe calls out in a loud voice; coming through the door with Martha right behind her.

_Damn! _they both think to themselves; glaring up at Chloe and Martha as they come into the living room.

"I thought you were going for a walk?" he remarks in an annoyed tone.

"It was starting to drizzle so we cut it short," Chloe says; squeezing in between Clark and Lois. "You don't mind if I sit here and chat with my cousin now - do you?"

Clark just frowns at her. But before he could say anything - Martha says, "I think I'll make some popcorn and we can watch that DVD that Chloe brought over."

"What DVD?" both Clark and Lois say at the same time.

"_From the Earth to the Moon_," Chloe replies.

"Isn't that almost ten hours long?" he asks; the slightest hint of panic in his voice.

"Actually its almost eleven hours long," Chloe quips; the slight hint of a smirk on her face.

"You don't really expect to watch the whole thing tonight - do you?" Lois says; sounding almost exactly like Clark.

"I figure that we could watch at least half of it tonight, and the rest tomorrow," Chloe says; smiling at Clark and Lois. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I'm getting a little tired," pretending to yawn.

"Me too," says Clark; stretching his arms out and 'yawning' too.

_Mrs. Kent was right. This is a lot of fun. Look how much they're trying to get out of it. _"Isn't it a little early to be thinking of going to bed? After all, aren't you going to be sleeping on the couch?" looking sideways at Clark.

Before he could answer, Martha comes back in with the popcorn; handing everybody a bowl. She sits down in Jonathan's old recliner and puts up her feet. "Okay Chloe, why don't you put the first disc in?" giving her a discreet wink.

"Okay Mrs. Kent," walking over to the DVD player; slipping the disc in and pressing 'play'.

Clark and Lois exchange glances. _This is going to be a long night._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Clark and Lois are still watching the DVD with Chloe and Martha. Normally Clark would love to watch anything on space, but this was not one of those times. He looks over at Lois and stifles a smile when he sees her trying not to yawn.

_If I didn't know better, I would swear that Chloe and Mom planned this. _

He discretely steals a glance at Chloe and Martha and catches them winking at each other. _I KNEW IT! _frowning a little. He slips out his phone and begins keying in a text message; pressing 'send'.

Lois feels her cell phone vibrate and takes it out of her pocket; surprised to see Clarks name on the ID. She looks up at him in confusion, then reads the message:

_**From CK to LL: They planned the whole thing.**_

_**From LL to CK: I KNEW IT! What should we do?**_

_**From CK to LL: I don't know. I'll think of something. **_

_**From LL to CK: Okay. Love you.**_

He smiles at the last message. He keys in one more message; pressing 'send':

_**From CK to LL: Love you too.**_

She looks at the last message and smiles back at him; putting her phone away.

He puts his phone back into his pocket. "I'll be right back," he says out loud. "I'm going to let Shelby in," getting up from the couch and going outside.

"I'll be right back too," Chloe says. "I have to go to the bathroom," getting up and going upstairs; leaving Martha and Lois alone in the living room.

"So Lois," Martha says; "How long do you have to keep the cast on?"

"The doctor said 6-8 weeks," she responds; not saying anything else.

"I see," stifling a smile at Lois's obvious annoyance with her and Chloe. Then her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers.

She frowns for a moment. "Are you sure?" listening for a minute. "Okay. I'll be on my way within the hour," she replies. "Goodbye." She hangs up the phone.

Lois looks over at Martha. "Something wrong Mrs. K?"

"Yeah," she says; getting up from the recliner. "Turns out my meetings are back on. I have to go back to Topeka."

"Oh that's too bad," a bit of a smirk on her face. Fortunately for her, Martha doesn't notice it; having already left the room to go upstairs and pack.

Clark comes back in with Shelby; locking the door behind him. He comes back into the living room. "Where's Mom and Chloe?" he asks her.

"Well, Chloe is upstairs in the bathroom, and your Mom is upstairs packing because she got a call from her office saying her meetings were back on," she replies; a big smile on her face.

He looks curiously at Lois. "You look pretty happy about it," sitting down next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

She smiles at him. "That's one down, one more to go," kissing him on the cheek.

"So how do we get rid of Chloe?" he asks her.

Lois just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know," leaning back against the couch. Just then, Chloe comes back into the room and sits down in the recliner. "I'm a little tired. I think I want to go to bed," turning to Clark.

"Alright," he says. "I'll bring you upstairs," standing up and lifting her up into his arms. She lays her head on his chest as he carries her upstairs.

Chloe watches as Clark carries her upstairs. She leans back against the couch; lost in thought. Then Martha comes back downstairs carrying a suitcase; setting it down next to the staircase. "Where are Clark and Lois?" she asks Chloe.

"Lois was tired so Clark brought her up to his bedroom," she replies. Then she gets up. "I think I'll just go home. I think I'm in the way here."

She picks up her purse and walks over to Martha; giving her a brief hug. "Thanks for the offer. Maybe another time."

"It's raining, so please be careful driving," Martha tells her.

"You know I will," smiling at her as she walks out the door; closing it behind her.

Clark was coming back downstairs when he noticed the suitcase. "Where are you going Mom?" he asks her.

"My meetings are back on so I'm headed back to Topeka," she replies; putting on her coat.

"When will you be back?"

She just shrugs her shoulders. "Probably not for another week." She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "I love you Clark," she whispers to him.

"Love you too Mom," he whispers back. Then she pulls away; going over to the staircase and picking up her suitcase. "Be careful driving Mom," he adds.

She pauses in the doorway and looks back at him. "I will," smiling back at him, then walking out the door; closing it behind her.

Clark walks over and makes sure that the door is locked. Then he shuts off the lights and the television; climbing the staircase to his bedroom. He opens the door and steps in; closing it behind him and leaning against the door.

Lois sits up in bed. "Are they both gone?"

"Uh huh," taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"I still can't believe that you had one of your mothers aids call her. That was absolutely brilliant," smiling up at him.

"One of my better ideas," taking off his pants and tossing them on the floor as well.

"So why did Chloe leave?" she asks him.

"I think that once my Mom was gone, that maybe she felt she might be in the way," slipping off his boxers and climbing into bed; lying down next to her.

"I'm so lucky to have such a smart and extremely sexy boyfriend," she says; slipping her nightgown over her head.

"So..." pulling her closer to him. "About that prescription that needs filling..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: THE FOLLOW-UP VISIT**

**The next morning...**

Lois wakes up and finds herself in bed alone. "Clark?" calling out his name as she props herself up on one elbow. Then her eyes catch a glimpse of a piece of paper taped to his pillow. She removes it and looks curiously at it. _It's in Clark's handwriting. _She unfolds it and begins to read …

_**Hey Lanie,**_

_**I got up early to take care of some chores, but I wanted to let you know that I talked to Dr. Kent. He will be able to come this afternoon for a follow-up visit. I'm not sure what time yet – probably sometime after lunch. He said he would call first, so please make sure that you're already naked when he does come. Please don't forget to tell him that you've already started filling your prescription. After all, he needs to know these things.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Smallville**_

She lays the note on the nightstand and lays her head back on the pillow. _I just LOVE Dr. Kent. He is so thorough; _smiling to herself. She pulls the sheet on top of her and closes her eyes. She starts to drift back to sleep when she hears the bedroom door open. She looks up and sees Clark walking in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Look who's finally up," he says; a big smile on his face. She sits up as he makes his way over to the bed; sitting down on the edge of it. As he hands her the tray, he notices the piece of paper on the nightstand. "I see you read my note," he remarks as she sips her coffee.

"I did," smiling back at him. "It's a good thing you were able to get a hold of him," winking at him as she continues eating her omelet.

"Yeah," he replies. Then he says, "I just talked to him by the way. Fortunately he doesn't have any other appointments this afternoon – so he'll be here around 2:00."

"So…did he say anything about what kind of 'tests' he might have to perform this time?" she asks him.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Nope. I asked him, but he said he'd rather not say until he arrived."

"Will he be naked like last time?" a lilt in her voice.

He nods his head. "I assume so," he responds; laying down next to her and casually stroking her outer thigh with his finger.

She puts the tray down on the floor and pulls him on top of her. "How about filling more of that prescription?" her hands gliding up and down his back.

"Mmm," he sighs. "I would love that - but Dr. Kent told me that he didn't want us to have sex until after his exam," he says.

"Oh," sounding a little disappointed.

"But don't you worry," he replies; touching his lips to her. "After he leaves, then I'll be in here first thing to do those things that make even you blush," winking at her. Then he rolls off her and climbs off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks him.

He turns around to look back at her. "I have to run a few errands in town, then I'm meeting Chloe for a quick cup of coffee."

"So when will you be back?"

He pauses in the doorway for a moment. "Probably around 1:00 - maybe 1:30."

"So you'll be around for my exam?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I'll be around Lois. Just not in the same room. Dr. Kent insists on complete privacy." He winks at her, then leaves the room; closing the door behind him.

"Mmm," she sighs; pulling the sheet back on her and closing her eyes again. Before long she's fast asleep.

Clark opens the door and pokes his head in. He sees that she's fast asleep. He tip toes over to the closet and quietly takes out the black bag and doctors jacket. _Dr. Kent will be needing these; _smiling to himself. Then he lays a soft kiss on her cheek before he leaves the room.

**Martha's office in Topeka**

Martha arrives in her office about 8:30. She places her briefcase on the desk and sits down; opening it to take out some of the documents she'll need for the meetings. Her secretary pokes her head in the door. "Senator Kent?" looking curiously at Martha.

"Hi Joanne," she says; still emptying her briefcase.

"I thought you weren't coming back for a few more days?"

"Robert called me last night to let me know that the meetings were back on. I arrived at my apartment late last night," she replies.

Her secretary still looks confused. "That doesn't make any sense Senator."

Martha stops what she's doing and looks at her; a puzzled look on her face. "What doesn't make sense Joanne?"

"The meetings were postponed until _**next **_week. Robert called me this morning around 8:00 to tell me so."

Martha looks stunned. "Are you absolutely sure about that?" she asks her; getting up from her chair and walking over to her.

"Yes Senator. As a matter of fact, I have an email from him to prove it." She leaves the room for a moment, then returns with the email; handing it to Martha.

Martha reads the email; a confused look now on her face. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Robert make me come all the way back here for meetings that won't take place until next week?"

"I don't know senator. Unfortunately you can't ask him because he's already left for his vacation in Vermont. He's getting married you know."

"I know," making her way back to her chair and sitting down.

"Can I get you anything? A cup of coffee perhaps?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," she says; lost in thought as Joanne leaves the office. _This just doesn't make any sense. Why would Robert tell me that..._ Her eyes pop open as an unthinkable thought occurs to her. _No. It can't be. He wouldn't. _She frowns for a bit; thinking about how annoyed at her and Chloe the two of them were the night before. _He would! I don't believe it! _getting up from her chair and looking out the window; her hands on her hips. _You think you were annoyed last night? Oh my dear son, you haven't seen anything yet; _a determined look on her face.

**That afternoon... **

Lois was busy working on her laptop when the phone rings. "Clark?" she calls out, but the phone keeps ringing. _Why isn't he picking up? _She frowns as she picks it up. "Hello?" she answers. "Oh, Dr. Kent?" a smile appearing on her face. "You're on your way?" shutting off her computer. "Great." She listens for a moment. "I'll make sure of that. Absolutely. I'll see you in a few minutes. Goodbye." She hangs up the phone.

_Oh goodie! _acting all giddy at the prospect of another 'examination.' She opens the drawer to the nightstand and puts her laptop inside; closing the drawer. Then she starts getting undressed - which doesn't take very long due to the fact that all she had on was a nightgown. She props herself up against the pillows; running her fingers through her hair. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Ms. Lane?" hearing his voice from the other side of the door.

"Dr. Kent?" she calls out.

"Yes Ms. Lane. May I come in?"

"Of course. The door is unlocked," she replies.

Dr. Kent walks in; carrying his black bag and wearing the white jacket. "How are you feeling today Ms. Lane?" he asks; walking over to stand by the bed.

"I'm feeling a little hot today doctor," she replies.

"Well let's see what we can do about that," he remarks; a smile on his face. He looks around the room but doesn't see the chair he used for his last visit. "I'll be right back. I need a chair to sit on," disappearing for a second, then returning with one of the kitchen chairs; sitting down on it.

"So doctor," she says, "What are you going to do first?"

"I think the first thing I should do is take your temperature," opening his bag and pulling out a thermometer.

"That's not a...um..." stammering a little.

"No Ms. Lane. This is an oral thermometer. It goes into your mouth. Unless you prefer that I take your temperature at the other end?" raising his eyebrows.

"No. The oral one is fine," she says.

"Good," shaking it for a few seconds. He leans over and says, "Now open that sexy mouth of yours." She opens her mouth and he sticks it under her tongue. "Now close it. Keep it shut until I say so," he quips. After a minute, he pulls out the thermometer and looks at it. Then he sits down and pulls out his clipboard; writing "Patient is all hot and bothered. It's my considered opinion that she needs to be cooled down."

She watches him as he continues to write. "So doctor? What's the verdict?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her. "You definitely need to be cooled down. But there's something I have to take care of first."

"And what's that doctor?"

"I need to remove my clothes first," a slight smirk on his face. Within seconds he's completely naked.

"Do all doctors get naked?" she asks.

"Only the sexiest ones," teasing her.

She gulps as he walks over to the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"I need something from the kitchen. I'll be right back," disappearing once again. He returns carrying several items; placing them on the nightstand.

She looks curiously at the items he placed there. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"You think right Ms. Lane. It's a radical treatment, but it just might work." He picks up the container of ice cream and pulls off the lid. Then he scoops out some of it and releases it onto her belly button.

"Oh," she gasps as the coldness sends a shiver up and down her spine. Then he takes the scooper and spreads the ice cream out a little. He then pours some chocolate syrup on top; drizzling some on the soft hairs surrounding her core.

"No whipped cream or cherries?" she asks him.

"I'm saving those for later," a smirk on his face. He bends her legs at the knees and spreads them apart. "I think this just might be my best treatment yet," kneeling down between them. He starts at her belly button; nibbling at the ice cream as it starts to melt. "Mmmm, that tastes good," he murmurs.

As he continues to lick the ice cream, he starts making conversation. "So tell me about this boyfriend of yours Ms. Lane. What's he like?"

"He's...uh...very sexy," she manages to gasp out as his tongue makes its way over to her clit; lapping at the chocolate syrup that's mixed in throughout her wetness. Her body writhes with pleasure as he laps it all up.

"Sexy huh? And you call him Smallville - why?"

"I...uh...don't... know...why," she gasps out. Her mind is a total blank and is unable to concentrate as his tongue enters her; hitting her now twitching inner walls. Her ass is bucking up from the intense pleasure his mouth is bringing her as he continues to eat her out; her hands gripping the headboard behind her. "Oh," she moans loudly as her body catches up; beginning to shudder as she starts to have an orgasm.

"OH DR. KENT!" she cries out as it hits her; her body now convulsing violently.

He removes his head and watches as she climaxes. Then her body finally begins to settle down. He gets up and returns to the chair; picking up the clipboard. "Patient's body cooled down a little when ice cream was applied to skin," he writes. He adds, "Her body also violently convulsed when tongue was inserted inside her." He puts down the clipboard and waits for her to open her eyes.

She finally opens them and looks wide-eyed at him. He smiles down at her; leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're obviously feeling better," he winks at her. "Have you started filling your prescription?" he asks her.

"Oh we started last night," she replies with a smile.

"Very good," he replies. "You sure do know how to follow doctors orders," smiling again at her. Then his eyes begin to linger on her face; particularly on her lips.

She eyes him curiously. "Why are you staring at my lips doctor? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," a slight frown on his face. He turns to his black bag and pulls out something.

"Why do you have a measuring tape doctor?" she asks him.

"It just occurred to me that I didn't measure how big your mouth is. I just need to make sure that it's big enough," laughing inwardly at that comment. But he doesn't let on.

"Big enough for WHAT?" her eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement.

"Big enough for orally pleasuring a man - that's what Ms. Lane," he replies in all seriousness.

She looks wide-eyed at him again. Before she could make a remark, he leans over to her. "Open your mouth Ms. Lane," he orders. She automatically opens it; staring up at him in disbelief. He lays the measuring tape horizontally, then vertically. "You can close it now," removing the tape and picking up the clipboard. He writes, "Patients mouth should be adequately big enough, but a test must be still be performed to confirm." He lays the clipboard back down. Out loud he tells her, "The tape tells me that your mouth is big enough, but I need to know for sure."

She stares at him again. "Are you saying that I'm going to have to..." not finishing the sentence.

"That's right Ms. Lane," he replies. "I'm gonna need for you to put your mouth on me."

"You're absolutely sure about this Dr. Kent?" continuing to stare up at him.

"I'm 100% sure Ms. Lane."

"Huh," she murmurs; laying back on the pillows.

"Something wrong Ms. Lane?"

"It's just that I would have to get on my knees - but since I have this cast on my leg..." her voice trailing off.

"I have a solution to that Ms. Lane," he replies. She eyes him curiously. "Here, let me show you," getting up from the chair and climbing onto the bed. "Can you please sit back up against the headboard Ms. Lane?"

"Alright," sitting back up. He props the pillows up behind her. Then he kneels in front of her; his body straight from the knees on up. He frowns a little. "You're not high enough," he mutters under his breath. He lifts her up and places one pillow underneath her ass, then lowers her back down. "That's much better," getting back into position. Then he grabs hold of the headboard behind her; one arm on each side of her and straddling her thighs.

"Okay Ms. Lane, are you ready for this part of the exam?"

"Oh yes," she says; showing a little bit of excitement. "So what do you want me to do first Dr. Kent?"

"Well...I think we should start off with using your tongue to lick me up and down. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." She lowers her head and lays her tongue on his base; slowly gliding it up, then down. He moans as she moves it up and down a few times; her hands gripping his ass.

"That's...um...very...good...Ms...Lane," he manages to gasp out as she blows on his now wet tip; his eyes closing at the extreme pleasure she's giving him. "Ohh," he moans again as she starts to nibble him; starting at his base and working her way back up. "Mmm," continuing to moan as she begins to take him into her mouth. "Oh yes Ms. Lane," moaning louder as she takes more of him in; her lips closing tighter around him. He grips the headboard harder; thrusting himself into her mouth as she takes the rest of him in. "Oh yes, Ms. Lane," he yells out again as his body begins to shudder; throwing his head back. "AHH!" he screams out as his orgasm hits him. His body convulses as she deep-throats him; releasing himself into her. She removes her mouth and looks up at him; smiling as his climax crosses his face.

He finally opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Wow!" he exclaims. "That was amazing, Ms. Lane," still breathing a little heavily. "Whew," wiping the sweat off his forehead and sitting back down on his legs. With an unsteady hand, he picks up the clipboard again and writes, "Patient's mouth is more than adequate for oral pleasure," laying the clipboard back down.

He climbs off the bed and sits back down on the chair; slumped back against it. She lays on her side; propped up on her elbow. "Are there any more tests that need to be performed?" her eyes twinkling.

"There are several more things that need to be done before this exam is finished," winking at her.

"Such as?"

"Such as...this," getting up from the chair and picking up the whipped cream. "Now I need you to lay back down Ms. Lane."

"Yes sir Dr. Kent," promptly laying down. He crawls back onto the bed and spreads her legs wide enough for him to kneel in between them. He shakes the can, then sprays it all over her breasts. "Uhh," she sighs as the coldness causes her nipples to harden. Then he reaches over for the jar of cherries and opens it; pulling out two halves and placing one on each nipple.

"Please try to stay still Ms. Lane," lifting her arms up behind her and laying her hands over the top of the headboard.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it. I like to move around."

"I noticed that," he quips; gripping her ass as he lowers his head to begin licking the cream off. He starts at the base of her breast; his tongue gliding around it. He slowly makes his way up to her nipple; taking both it and the cherry into his mouth.

"Ahh," she moans as he continues to suck on her breast. Her hands grip even tighter on the headboard as he makes his way over to her other breast and does the same thing; his teeth gently grazing her nipple.

"Mmm," he moans as he licks up the rest of the whipped cream; chewing on the cherry. "I love wild cherries - don't you?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh," she sighs; loving what he's doing to her. "That feels_ so_ good Dr. Kent."

"I'm happy to hear that Ms. Lane," sitting back up and picking up the clipboard again. "Patient had a strong reaction to whipped cream being licked off her breasts." He adds, "Patient still moans each time her body is touched." He lays it back down and crawls off the bed; once again sitting on the chair.

"So now what happens Dr. Kent? Will you be giving me the exam that you gave me at the end of your last visit?"

"Do you think you'll need it Ms. Lane?"

"Oh I definitely do," batting her eyelashes.

"Alright. If you're sure," getting up from the chair and standing next to the bed; looking down at her for a moment. Then he leans over and lifts her off the bed into his arms; carrying her out of the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" looking up into her eyes.

"I think it would be a good idea to give you this exam again in a different location Ms. Lane," climbing down the stairs and walking through the living room; not stopping until he reaches the laundry room. He sets her down on top of the washing machine; reaching over her shoulder and adjusting the dial on the control panel.

She looks curiously at him. "What are you doing Dr. Kent?"

"I thought I'd take the opportunity to perform an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" she asks.

"I'm curious to find out what kind of orgasm you would have if you were f**ked while the washing machine was in the spin cycle," raising his eyebrows at her once again.

She stares at him in shock. _He never uses that word. NEVER. _

He furrows his eyes in puzzlement. "Something wrong Ms. Lane?"

"Uh...no Dr. Kent," giving herself a mental shake. "It's just that I haven't heard you say that word."

"What word Ms. Lane?"

"The "F" word."

"I see," looking thoughtful. "And you don't like me saying it - is that right?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that my boyfriend doesn't usually say that word. And I guess it just surprised me to hear it from you."

"Have you ever asked him why that is?" he asks her.

"No, I haven't," she replies.

"Well maybe he doesn't usually say it because to him, it's not just about having sex. It's making love to the woman he loves," looking intently at her.

She gazes back at him; noticing the seriousness tone in his voice. "I guess I never thought of it in that way. You're sure that's it?"

"I'm sure, Ms. Lane."

"Thank you, Dr. Kent."

"For what, Ms. Lane?"

"For setting me straight."

"You're welcome," reaching over to brush a stray hair off her face. "So...are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," smiling up at him.

"Alright then," reaching over her shoulder again and pushing the 'on' button. She throws her arms behind her; her hands resting on the washing machine for support. She wraps her left leg around his waist as he moves forward and begins to slowly slide into her; his hands firmly gripping her waist.

"Ohh," she moans as he begins to thrust into her; the machine vibrating as he penetrates her deeper and deeper. He grunts as his thrusts become harder and more intense. She throws her head back as he hits her aching inner walls over and over again. The vibrations from the machine sends an even more intense tingling through her body as he continues his thrusts. "Ahh," she moans even louder as her body starts to shudder; her leg gripping his waist tighter. Then her orgasm hits her with an intensity she wasn't prepared for. "AHHHH!" she screams out as her eyes roll back in her head and she falls back onto the machine.

Then he has an orgasm of his own; releasing himself into her. Then he slowly pulls out as the spin cycle finally slows down; coming to a complete stop.

"Ohh," she sighs; still breathing heavily. "Oh wow," she murmurs.

"Wow is right Ms. Lane," breathing a little heavily himself. "I think this experiment just might make the medical journals," smiling down at her. "Thank you for being such a great patient."

She blushes at his compliment. "Well thank you for being such a _WONDERFUL _doctor."

"It was my pleasure," smiling back at her. "So... is there anything else I can do for you today, Ms. Lane?" he asks her.

"I think that's everything Dr. Kent. If I do think of something, I'm sure my boyfriend could take care of it for me," she says with a smile.

"Very well," lifting her back into his arms and carrying her back upstairs to the bedroom; laying her down on the bed. He sits back down on the chair and picks up the clipboard. "Patient had a mind-blowing orgasm while being f**ked on top of a washing machine while in the 'spin' cycle." He lays it back down and picks up his clothes; getting dressed again. "Will you be needing another visit Ms. Lane?"

"Oh I'm sure I will. Probably when I have the cast taken off. The ER doctor told me I would have to go for physical therapy."

"I'm glad you told me that Ms. Lane. Because that's another one of my specialties," winking yet again at her. "Give me a call when the cast comes off."

"You can definitely count on THAT," batting her eyelashes again at him.

"I'll see you then," picking up the black bag. "Goodbye for now Ms. Lane."

"Goodbye Dr. Kent."

He opens the bedroom door and leaves; closing the door behind him.

_I do love Dr. Kent; _hugging herself as she lays back down with a big smile on her face

A few minutes later, there's another knock at the door. She sits back up. "Who is it?"

"Who else could it be?" Clark retorts; a trace of annoyance in his voice. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," she replies; watching as the door opens and he steps in.

"So how did it go?" he asks her as he sits down on the chair; propping his feet up on the bed.

"It went just fine Clark."

"So what exactly did he do for you anyway?"

"Well...he took my temperature first, then he was able to cool my body down a little."

"That's it?" a quizzical look in his eyes.

"No, there's more. He measured my mouth to make sure that it was big enough for certain 'activities' if you know what I mean?" a lilt in her voice.

He stares at her for a second, then starts laughing.

She frowns at him. "What the hell is so funny?" glaring at him as he continues to laugh.

"I'm sorry Lois, but I could have told you that your mouth was big enough."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" her eyes flashing with anger.

He stops laughing when he sees the look in her eyes. "Oh come on Lois? How many times have you opened your mouth when you shouldn't have? I've lost track."

She turns her back on him. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She'll probably get back at me for that one. _He gets up from the chair and walks around to the other side of the bed; stooping down in front of her. "Look Lois," he begins; taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know," she finally says; looking up at the puppy-dog expression in his eyes. "Why do you have to look at me that way?"

"What way?" looking a bit confused.

"That sad puppy-dog expression. I could never resist you when you have that expression on your face. And I hate that. Because I want to stay mad at you - but you make it impossible."

He smiles up at her. "Are you finished yet?"

The frown on her face slowly turns into a smile. Then she starts to chuckle herself.

"What's so funny?" he asks her.

"I hate to admit it," she finally replies, "But you're right. I do have a big mouth."

Clark is stunned to hear her say that. "I can't believe I just heard Lois Lane say that she has a big mouth. I can't wait to share this bit of news with Chloe," shaking his head in amazement.

She picks up the pillow behind her and smacks him with it; knocking him down onto the floor.

"Okay Missy, you asked for it," getting back up and tackling her to the bed; pinning her arms down with his body. "Are you going to apologize Ms. Lane?"

"No. Why should I?" glaring up at him.

He continues to stare down at her. Then he begins to smile. _Now HE'S getting an 'evil grin' on his face._

"You have a very dirty mouth," he says; unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it on the floor. "It should really be washed out with soap," a gleam in his eyes. Then he glides his finger in between her breasts; sending a tingle through her. "Hum," looking intently at his finger, then her breasts. "Sticky," rubbing his fingers together. "You also have a dirty body too. Looks like someone needs a bath."

Her eyes widen at the implication of what he's saying. "You wouldn't!" she exclaims.

"Oh wouldn't I?" climbing off her. Then he proceeds to throw her over his shoulder and carry her into the bathroom, then sets her down on the edge of the bathtub. He then takes off the rest of his clothes; tossing them on the floor. He turns on the faucet; adjusting the temperature of the water.

"Clark," she says, "I can't take a bath. I'm not supposed to get the cast wet."

"I have a solution to that," he replies; a smirk on his face. He leaves the room for a few seconds; returning with a plastic bag and some tape. He sits down on the toilet and wraps the cast up in it; taping it securely. He turns off the water when the tub is half filled. He picks her up and slowly lowers her into the warm water; making sure to keep the cast above the water. He props her leg onto the edge of the tub, then climbs into the tub himself; sitting behind her.

He puts his arms around her waist. "Bet you don't mind a bath now huh?" whispering in her ear,

"Mmm," she sighs; his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Didn't think you would." Then he picks up the bottle of body wash and squeezes some into his hands; rubbing them together until it forms a nice lather. Then he starts to glide it on her back.

"That feels really nice," sighing as his hands move in circles all over her back. Then his hands move to spread some of the lather on her stomach. "Ahh," she moans as his hands make their way to her breasts.

"You love that - don't you?" he whispers again; his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them.

"Oh yeah," she moans again as he lowers his lips to her neck; laying soft kisses all over it, then making his way across her shoulders.

He removes one of his hands from her breasts and slides it down her front; not stopping until it reaches her clit.

"Oh!" she moans louder as his fingers begin to rub it; moving it faster and faster with each moan that escapes her lips. Her head rears back as his finger finds its way inside her; thrusting it over and over again using his super speed. "Oh Clark!" she exclaims as she has another orgasm; her body shuddering against him.

He removes both his hands and places them on her waist. Then he lifts her up; slowly lowering her onto him half way. He holds her there for a moment. "Please Clark, don't stop," she cries out to him.

"Okay," promptly dropping her down on him.

"AHH," she cries out again. "You feel so good inside me."

"It feels so good to be inside you," he replies; feeling himself pulsing inside her. Then he begins to thrust upward; hitting her in all the right places.

"Oh Clark," she moans loudly as his penetrations go deeper. Her hands link up around his neck as he continues to thrust into her. She helps him along by squeezing her pelvic muscles; creating an intense pressure on him.

"Oh Lois," he cries out; feeling his own orgasm start as she begins to have another one. Their bodies both convulse at the same time.

"AHH!" they both scream out at the same time. He falls against the back of the tub; taking her along with him.

"Wow," he finally replies after his body settles down.

"Wow is right," resting her head against his chest. Then she turns her head to look up into his eyes. "I have a feeling that I'll be getting dirtier," winking at him.

"I have that same feeling about myself," he quips. "I think we'll have to take more baths together - don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," raising her lips to his...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**The next morning...**

Clark wakes up and finds himself in bed alone. _Where'd she go? _He looks in the corner where he had put Lois' crutches and sees that they're gone. He gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants; heading towards the bathroom. "Lois?" he calls out. "Are you in there?"

"I'll be right out Smallville," she replies. A minute later, she opens the door.

"I see you're getting used to the crutches," he remarks.

"I hate them," she retorts. "I can't even drive. Why did it have to be my right ankle?

"I'm sorry Lois, but it was just one of those freak accidents," he says; holding the door open as she hobbles out.

She frowns at his comment. "Look," coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. "At least you can say you were having fun when it happened," lowering his lips to her neck.

"Mmm," she sighs as his lips continue their way down. "I guess when you look at it that way..."

"You want to have some more fun?" whispering in her ear.

"Alright. But first we have breakfast. I need food," turning her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Coming right up," smiling down at her. He gives her one more kiss, then makes his way down the stairs; whistling to himself.

She shakes her head and slowly makes her way back to the bedroom. _My feet are cold; _she thinks to herself. _I'll just get a pair from Clark. _She hobbles over to the dresser and begins to look for the sock drawer. _Now which drawer is it? _continuing to search. She opens one drawer and sees something she didn't expect to see. She pulls it out and stares at it in shock. _I thought he gave this back? _She forgets about the socks and makes her way over to the bed; sitting down with the item in question.

Clark comes back up and enters the bedroom. "Breakfast is almost ready so..." his voice trailing off when he sees what's in her hand. "Where did you get that?" he asks her.

"I was looking for the sock drawer and found this. Can you please explain why you still have it?" she asks pointedly.

He sits down next to her. "Lois," taking her hand in his. "I forgot I still had it. I'm not holding on to it for sentimental reasons."

"Will you be sending it back?" she asks him.

"Of course Lois. There's no need to keep it."

She looks at him curiously. "You really mean that - don't you?"

"I do," he replies. Then a frown forms on his face.

She notices his expression and is puzzled by it. "What's wrong Clark?"

"Well," he begins. "I can't just send it back. I should return it in person. And I think you know why."

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." She stands up and grabs her crutches again; putting them under her arms. "And when you do, I'm going with you."

He stands back up. "There's no reason for you to go," he says.

"I'm not letting you go there alone - and that's final," she says emphatically.

"There no changing your mind now is there?" he remarks.

"Nope," smiling at him.

"Okay, then we'll do this: After breakfast we'll go over there and return it - okay? Then we could go for a ride and find a quiet place to park."

"Park? Why would we need a quiet place to park?"

"So we can make out - that's what?" winking at her.

"We can't make out here?"

"Oh we could, but I thought it would be fun. Who knows? Maybe we could do more than make-out?" raising his eyebrow at her.

She smiles back at him. "You're right. That does sound like fun." She adds, "And Dr. Kent did give me a prescription that has to be filled so..."

"Well I'd be more than happy to fill you...um...fill your prescription," he stammers.

"You could fill me too Clarkie boy," she says; noting the blush that started to form on his face. "But first we eat," dropping her crutches. Taking the hint, he lifts her into his arms and carries her downstairs.

**One hour later...**

"Are you sure you want to come in with me?" he asks her.

"I'm sure. After all, I was there too," she replies.

"But it was mainly my fault," he says.

"Stop stalling Clark. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright," sighing as he holds the door open for her. She slowly hobbles in while he closes the door behind him. She makes her way over to the couch and plops down; laying the crutches next to her. He walks over and sits down on the armrest right next to her.

I couldn't believe it when they said you were here," a voice coming from behind them. They both turn their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Hi Lana," standing up as she comes in the room.

Lana sees the crutches next to Lois. "What happened to you?"

She and Clark exchange knowing glances. "I fell and broke my ankle," she replies. "It was just one of those freak accidents."

"I see," nodding her head. "I've had my share too. Remember when I broke my legs Clark?"

"I remember. You were in a wheelchair for a while."

"I was," she says. "Sometimes when there's a change in the weather my legs will get all achy. I suppose it'll always be like that," she replies wistfully.

"Anyway," Clark interjects; changing the conversation. "I've wanted to come see you for the last few days to talk to you about what happened at the engagement party last week."

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you Clark."

"You did?" looking curiously at her.

"Of course I did. You announced to a roomful of people that I was pregnant - after I told you we weren't telling anybody until after the wedding. Now people are looking at me as if I'm marrying Lex only because I'm pregnant," glaring at him.

"Lana," hesitating for a moment. "I am truly sorry for what happened. I was infected by something that caused me to do and say the things I said. I wish I knew what it was that infected me, but fortunately my mother figured out a way to help me."

"So are you saying that you didn't mean the things you said - that you no longer love me, and that I'm not as good a lover as Lois?"

"You said THAT?" Lois exclaims; struggling to stand up.

"Sit down Lois," gently pushing her back down. He turns back to Lana. "I'm sorry I said those things to you Lana, but the truth is...well...I meant them."

She has a surprised expression on her face. "But you said that you were infected by something. Are you saying that whatever infected you brings out your true feelings?"

"That's what I'm saying," he admits.

"Huh," she mutters; looking thoughtful. "If only you had been infected years ago, maybe then things could have worked out between us." After a moment of silence, she says, "I should really be mad at you Clark for what you did - and especially for what you said. But I also know that you're truly sorry for those things so...I forgive you." She adds, "On one condition."

Both Clark and Lois look curiously at Lana. "What's the condition?" they say in unison.

She only smiles; walking over to the desk and pulling out one of the drawers. She takes something out and walks over to Clark. "Here," handing him an envelope.

He opens it and begins to read. When he's finished, he looks up at Lana. "You're inviting us to the wedding? Why?"

"Because I want my close friends to be there when I get married. I know that we're not that close anymore Clark, but I still want you there. It would mean a lot to me."

"But what about Lex? He's not going to like it one bit."

"I know. He thinks you're still in love with me. But if you came with Lois, it would show him that he has nothing to be concerned about."

"I don't know Lana," turning to Lois. "What do you think?"

She manages to stand up; grabbing the crutches. "I think she's right Clark."

"You really think so?" looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"I really do," smiling back at him. "You can put us down for a 'yes' Lana," she says.

"So I don't get a say in this?" smiling back at Lois.

"Nope. Not while I'm around," taping him on the leg with her crutch.

Lana chuckles over the way Clark and Lois were bantering with each other. "I guess I always knew you two would get together sooner or later. I guess it was fate." She walks over to the door; turning back around to look at Clark. "I'm glad you came and apologized in person. Thank you," smiling one more time as she starts to walk out the door.

"Hey Lana," calling out after her; remembering the other reason for their visit. She turns around again.

"Yes Clark?"

He walks over to her and pulls a small box out of his pocket. "I found this...or rather - Lois found it in one of my drawers. I should have given it to you a long time ago. I'm sorry."

She looks curiously at him, then opens the box. "It's my necklace!" she exclaims. "Where did you find it?"

"It's a long story Lana," he replies.

She picks up the necklace and studies it. "Why is it no longer green?" she asks him.

"I have no idea. One day it was green and the next day it was clear," shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't make sense Clark?"

"I know. But I don't have any other explanation for it," shrugging his shoulders. Then he walks over to Lois. "We should probably get going Lois. We have that 'thing' remember?"

"Oh yeah, the 'thing'," smiling back at Clark. He walks over to the door and holds it open for her.

"I'll see you at the wedding," Lana calls out to him.

"Okay," he answers. "Bye Lana."

"Bye Clark," she replies; watching them leave.

**On the way home...**

"That went better than I thought," he says to Lois as they're driving towards home.

"I was expecting her to be all angry and mean and all that stuff," Lois replies. "Maybe the hormones or the fact she's pregnant made her realize some things. I don't know."

"I don't know either, but I do know it's a load off my mind." His hand reaches over to hold hers. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too," she says. After a few minutes, "So how about we find that quiet place and make out?" winking at him.

"Absolutely!" he exclaims; abruptly turning onto a side road and finding a secluded spot. He turns off the engine. "Okay Ms. Lane," sliding his seat back as far as it could go. "Let's continue filling that prescription shall we?" a wicked smile on his face.

"You better believe it," she quips; sliding over and straddling his lap. "Let's get this shirt off," she says; not bothering to unbutton it. She just rips it off and throws it on the floor. Her hands slide up his bare chest; her fingers playing with his nipples.

"Mmm," he groans as she continues to play with them. Then she pulls off her own sweater and is about to remove her bra when his hand slaps her away.

"What did you do that for?" she retorts.

"Let me," he responds in a deep voice. His fingers find the front clasp; removing her bra and exposing her firm yet beautiful breasts. "Mmm," he moans as he takes one of them in his mouth.

She throws her head back as he continues to pleasure her; closing her eyes while his other hand massages the other one. "Oh Clark," she moans; writhing in his lap.

All of a sudden there's a knock on the driver's side window. They open their eyes and slowly turn their heads; only to see a police officer standing there. Lois dives onto the floor; finding her sweater and quickly putting it; sitting back in her seat.

Clark lowers the window. "Yes officer?" he says in a slightly shaky voice.

"Do you realize that you're trespassing on private property?"

"I'm sorry officer, but we had no idea."

"I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to bring the two of you in."

"You can't be serious? Lois exclaims. "Isn't there some fine we could pay or something?"

"No Miss. I have to bring you in. Now the both of you need to step out of the truck. And keep your hands where I can see them.

"But officer," Lois starting to get annoyed.

"Lois, please don't say anything to tick him off."

"I would listen to your boyfriend if I were you?"

"Well you're not me now are you?" she glares at the officer.

"Do you want me to also charge you with resisting arrest?"

"Lois," Clark hisses at her under his breath. "Will you for once please shut up before you make things worse?"

Now Lois is glaring at Clark. "I won't forget this Clark Kent. Don't think for one minute that I'll forget that you said that," getting out of the truck and slamming the door; slowly making her way around to where the officer is.

_This is just great; _Clark thinks to himself as they're both practically pushed into the back of the police car.

**Six hours later...**

Clark and Lois are still in the county jail. "It's a good thing we're in separate cells Clark," fuming as she hobbles over to the bars that separate her and Clark.

"Oh really?" snapping back at her. "And why is that?"

"This was all your brilliant idea. You couldn't just want to make out at home. Noooo," she say sarcastically.

"Well EXCUSE me for wanting to have a little fun with my girlfriend," walking over to the bars that separate them.

She's about to say something when the police officer comes in. "When are we being released?" she asks him.

"I've just been informed that we have to continue to hold the two of you for the next couple days."

"WHAT?" they both exclaim.

"This is crazy," says Clark. "All that's supposed to happen is that we pay a fine or do some community service. Who on earth would want us to remain in jail?"

Without another word, the office walks over to the door; holding it open as someone comes in and stands in front of Clark.

"MOM?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**The day before…**

"Hello, Smallville sheriff's office. How may I help you? Oh hi Martha. How are you?" she asks as she takes a sip of coffee. "That's great. So what can I do for you?" She listens to her for a moment. "You want me to do what? I don't understand. Why on earth do you want to do that to your own son?" She listens again. "I gottcha. If it were my son I would do the same thing." She smiles at the thought. "Sure. I'll put one of my men on Clark's tail. The second he misbehaves we'll pick him up. I'll also tell my officer not to put his siren on."

She takes another sip and continues to listen. "Are you sure that two days is enough? Because I could make it a week if you want? Alright." She adds, "I'm not sure when we'll pick him up. It could be today, tomorrow, even next week. But I promise you that when we do, you will be the first to know." She chuckles again. "It was great talking to you too, Martha. When you come back home, you are invited to dinner with my husband and I. Okay, Martha. Goodbye," hanging up the phone.

"What's so funny?" her secretary says as she walks into his office with some papers for her to sign.

"Oh that was Martha Kent. You remember – Jonathan's wife?"

"I remember. She's a state senator now isn't she?" sitting down on one of the chairs in front of her. "What did she want?"

She starts chuckling again. "She wants me to pick up her son and put him in jail for a few days."

She looks puzzled. "Why would she want to do that?" she asks her.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that if my son pulled what Clark did, I would want to do the same thing," finishing up her coffee. "I want you to tell Officer Welling that I want to see him immediately."

"Of course Sheriff Durance," getting up from the chair. She hands her the papers and picks up the phone to make a call.

A few minutes later, Officer Welling comes into the Sheriff's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Tom, have a seat." He sits down in the chair that the secretary just vacated.

"I have a special assignment for you…."

**Back to the present**

Both Clark and Lois stare at Martha in shock. "What are you doing here?" Clark asks her.

She doesn't answer him for a moment. She turns to the officer standing next to the door. "May I have a few moments alone with my son and his girlfriend?" she asks politely.

"Of course Mrs. Kent," he replies.

"Call me Martha," smiling at him.

"As long as you call me Tom," smiling back at her.

"Of course…Tom," she says.

He opens the door; closing it behind him. "Well, well," she begins; casually walking back and forth in front of Clark and Lois. Then she stops and looks directly at Clark. "I can't believe you actually sent me back to Topeka – in pouring rain mind you – just so you could play 'Doctor Kent' with your girlfriend. Do you have any idea how stupid I felt when I got back to my office and found out that my meetings were STILL postponed until next week?" She pauses for a moment. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out? I thought you were smarter than that, Clark."

She turns to look at Lois. "Whose bright idea was this anyway?"

Lois bites her lip nervously. "It was Clark's," she admits.

"Thanks a lot," Clark hisses at her under his breath.

"Oh come off it, Clark," turning her head briefly to look at him. "It _was_ your idea."

"Well you went along with it?" he snaps back

"That's enough!" Martha retorts; raising her voice. "Lois, even though it was Clark's idea, you went along with it. So you're just as much to blame as he is."

Clark and Lois turn their backs on each other; both their arms folded against their chests and frowns on their faces.

"As if that wasn't bad enough," she goes on. "You were caught with Lois on your lap and your mouth on her naked breast in broad daylight. Tsk Tsk," shaking her head at both of them. "You couldn't wait until you were home?"

"That's what I said!" Lois exclaims.

"Oh why don't you shut up for once?" Clark yells at her.

"What do you mean for once?" glaring at him.

"You're even loud during sex!" he yells at her even louder.

"Well who was the one who had to have his way with me on the washing machine?"

"How about you wanting to watch me bring myself off huh?"

Lois turns to Martha. "Your son put ice cream on my stomach and then proceeded to lick it off me," a smug look on her face.

Martha stares wide-eyed at the two of them as they continue to argue.

"The woman you think of as a daughter had her way with me and then expected me to make her breakfast afterwards!" also turning to Martha.

"He wanted me to go down on him and …"

"DON'T even go there Lois," he warns her.

"Alright," pausing for a moment. "He decided that my body was dirty – so he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and brings me into the bathroom to give me a bath," raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints – what with all the moaning you did," raising his eyebrows at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Martha says; raising her voice at them. "Now shut up both of you."

They turn their backs on each other again. "I think I _will _leave you both in here."

Both Clark and Lois turn back around and stare at Martha. "You can't mean that Mom."

"I do Clark," walking over to the door and opening it. "Tom, can you send the sheriff in please?"

"Right away Martha," his voice coming from outside.

A minute later the sheriff comes in. "Hi Martha, I'm so happy to see you again," giving Martha a hug. "What can I do for you?"

"I think that my son and his girlfriend would benefit from staying in your lovely establishment for a week," smiling at her.

"Not a problem Martha," she replies.

"Great. Thank you."

"How about dinner tomorrow night – say around 7:00?"

"That sounds great Erica. I'll see you then."

She waves at Martha, then exits the room. "Well…I think I'll go home now and make myself a nice cup of hot chocolate and just relax," walking to the door and opening it. She pauses in the doorway for a moment, turning to look over at Clark and Lois. "Is there any whipped cream left? I feel like having some on my hot chocolate," raising her eyebrows at them.

Both Clark and Lois cheeks turn bright red at her comment. "I take it your answer is 'no'?" she quips.

Neither one of them bother to answer her; turning their backs on her.

"Very well. I'll just have to pick some up on the way home. I'll see you in a week," closing the door behind her.

Clark and Lois turn to look at each other."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" they say in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: JAIL TIME - PART 2**

"It's your fault and you know it!" pointing her finger at Clark. "Don't even THINK of blaming me for this," scowling at him before hobbling back to the bench and sitting down.

He turns his back on her and walks over to the bench in his cell; sitting down as well.

After a few minutes, Lois can't help but say, "You know, it's so ironic that you could break us out of here in a second - but if you do, we'll be in even more trouble. Boy I would hate myself right about now if I were in your position."

He stands up and walks over to the bars separating them; a look of restrained fury in his eyes. "MY POSITION? MY POSITION?"

She has a smile on her face that just infuriates him even more. "Yeah," a smirk on her face. "You must be feeling sooo helpless right now," sitting back against the wall.

"Ugh!" clenching his fists before walking away in a huff.

_That got him good. Look at the veins popping out of his forehead. I wish I had a camera. Oh wait a minute! I still have my camera phone. Good thing they didn't take it from me. _She pulls it out of her pocket. "Hey Clark," she calls out.

He turns his head to look at her; the angry look still on his face. "What do you want now?" walking back over; his hands gripping the bars.

She holds up the phone and takes a picture. "That's what I wanted," holding up the phone and showing him the picture of him with the bars in front of him; another smirk on her face. "I think that Chloe and Jimmy will get a BIG kick out of this picture," pressing 'send'.

"You B*TCH!" he yells at her.

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

"THANK YOU?"

"Yeah," she replies. "You just called me a '**B**abe **I**n **T**otal **C**ontrol of **H**erself."

He's so pissed off that when he stomps on the floor, a crack appears. "Now now Smallville, you really should calm down or else they'll have you build a new cell. And I wonder how long that would take - since you wouldn't be able to use your powers," chuckling to herself.

He takes another look at Lois and remembers something that he told Lana once about not being able to stand Lois. _Well this is one of those times; _glaring at her. _She's going to pay. Oh, I'll get her good. And Mom too._

At the thought of his mother, however, that's when it hits him. _I told my mother that Lois was loud during sex? _He winces at the thought of his mother now knowing some of the most intimate moments of his and Lois' sex life. Then he calls over to Lois. "Have you realized yet what we said to my mother about our sex life?"

The smile fades away as the realization dawns on her. She stares back at him; a horrified look on her face. "I told your mother that you licked ice cream off my stomach," putting a hand to her mouth.

"You also told her that I wanted you to go down on me." Then he adds, "Oh I almost forgot to say that you also told her that I had to have my way with you on the washing machine."

Her eyes widen in horror; grasping her head and putting it between her knees. He sits down again and leans back against the wall; feeling very pleased with himself. _I got her all right. But I'm not finished with her yet._

**DAILY PLANET**

Chloe is busy working on her story when her cell phone beeps. She flips it open and sees it's from Lois. She clicks on the message; staring in shock at the picture of Clark behind bars. _What the hell? Why is Clark behind bars? _she wonders.

Then Jimmy comes over. "Hey bright eyes," giving her a peck on the cheek; sitting down on the edge of her desk. "What are you looking at?" he asks her when she doesn't respond.

"You will not believe it," handing Jimmy the phone.

He takes a look at the picture. He stares back at Chloe; a look of disbelief on his face. "What the hell is C.K. doing in jail?"

"I have no idea. But take a look at the angle of the picture. Doesn't it look like it was taken from within a cell and not in front of it?"

He studies the picture again. "I think you're right." He takes a look to see who sent it. "Lois sent this?"

"Uh huh," she replies.

"So if she sent this, does that mean that she's in jail too?"

"I think so," the beginnings of a smile forming on her face.

"What could they have done to get themselves arrested?" he asks her.

"I have no idea, but I think we should pay the lovebirds - or should I say 'jailbirds' - a little visit, don't you think?" a mischievous look on her face. "What do you say we go see them first thing in the morning?" she says; a lilt in her voice.

He gets the same mischievous look. "I love the way you think, Chloe Sullivan," leaning over to kiss her on the lips...

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

"This food sucks," throwing down her fork on the dinner tray. She looks over at Clark who's eating it without complaint. "How can you eat this crap?"

He doesn't acknowledge her at all but continues to eat his dinner.

"Oh I see. You're not talking to me now," putting down her tray. She picks up her crutches and hobbles over to the bars between their cells. "Look Clark," she says in all seriousness, "We might as well make the best of the situation." He continues to ignore her; taking a sip of the coffee that came with the dinner.

_Okay, time to pull out the big guns. _

She unzips her jacket and tosses it onto the bench. "You know," beginning to talk in a more sultry voice, "I'm feeling a little...achy. And I think that I need to take some of that prescription that 'Dr. Kent' prescribed for me."

He drops his fork on the tray and looks over at her. "Are you f**king kidding me?" he says incredulously.

_That got his attention. _

He moves the tray aside and promptly walks over to where she's standing. "I'm going to tell you right now that I talked to 'Dr. Kent' before and he stated quite clearly that you should not be expecting a visit from him anytime soon in the near future." Then he adds, "As far as that prescription he gave you, he also told me that you don't need to have it filled while we're in jail. So if you're feeling 'achy', he suggests you take an aspirin or something - because that's ALL you're gonna get," a smirk on his face as he turns back around and sits down to finish his dinner.

But Lois doesn't let that deter her. She leans her crutches against the bars; moving her hands to the edge of her sweater. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? she remarks; lifting her sweater up over her head and tossing it alongside her jacket.

He glances up and is stunned to see her not wearing her sweater. _Oh she's good. She's damn good; _his eyes lingering on her red lace bra. His eyes follow her finger as it glides between her breasts.

_I know that look. He always gets that look when he's aroused. Oh yeah, that got him good._

_Don't get up Clark. Stop looking. She's trying to mess with you. _He finds himself unable to turn his head away. _But maybe I can mess with hers. _"You know," standing up, "It is hot in here," slowly pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the floor; exposing his bare chest.

She swallows thickly; unable to keep her eyes off him. _Oh he's good. He knows how much it turns me on just to see him without a shirt on._ She continues to stare at him. _I just want to kiss him down his chest and not stop until I get to 'Clark Jr.'_

He notices how she's staring at him. Smiling to himself, he 'stretches' his arms up above his head; his muscles flexing. _She's getting all flushed. _"You know," he says, "I was thinking that I should take off my pants too, but considering the fact that I'm going commando right now - maybe I shouldn't," raising his eyebrows at her. Then he places the tray on the floor and lays down on the bench; using his jacket as a makeshift pillow. "Goodnight Lois," closing his eyes and promptly going to sleep; a smile on his face.

She stares at him for a moment, then uses her crutches to go back to the bench. She lays down on it too; images of a naked Clark running through her head. _There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight. _But she closes her eyes anyway.

About ten minutes later, Officer Welling comes in to check on the two prisoners. He notices that Clark wasn't wearing his shirt and that Lois wasn't wearing her sweater. _What kind of game are they playing with each other anyway? _he wonders. He shakes his head; amused by the whole situation. He chuckles to himself as he walks back out. _This should be very interesting; _closing the door behind him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: JAIL TIME - PART 3**

**Middle of the night...**

Clark is lying on his bench; looking up at the ceiling. _I can't wait to get out of here. _He sits up and stretches his arms out; bending over to pick up his shirt. He puts it on, but can't completely button it. _She had to rip it right off; _giving Lois a dirty look. But she doesn't see it because she's still sleeping; a smug expression on her face that just infuriates him. _Ugh! _turning his head away from looking at Lois and staring at the outer door. _I would LOVE to break out of here and just leave her here to fend for herself. But I'd never hear the end of it for the rest of my life. _

He gets up and starts walking back and forth; hands on hips as he thinks about the whole situation. _Some brilliant idea I had - just to play doctor with Lois. _He walks over to the bars that separate him from Lois; gazing upon her sleeping form. In spite of himself, he can't help but smile. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but it was worth it. But I'll never admit it to her. _But when he hears her stirring, he hurriedly makes his way back to the bench; lying back down and closing his eyes.

Lois opens her eyes and rolls onto her side; looking over at Clark. _How in the hell was he able to sleep so soundly? _she wonders. Then she sits up; yawning a little as she reaches down to the floor and picks up her sweater; pulling it over her head. She picks up her crutches; slipping them under her armpits and hobbles over to the bars that separate them. _Some brilliant idea he had; _frowning for a moment. Then she gazes on what she thinks is his sleeping form; smiling in spite of her firm vow to remain mad at him. _I hope he really didn't mean what he said about 'Dr. Kent.' _

He opens his eyes and notices her staring at him. _Damn! _she mutters to herself. _Now he has to wake up? _She watches as he gets up and walks over to where she's standing.

"Lois?"

"What Clark?"

"I'm sorry."

His statement throws her for a loop. _I didn't expect that. He must be up to something. There's no way he would just cave in like that. _"You're sorry?" pretending to look puzzled.

"It was my idea. I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to be with you so much," giving her his trademark puppy-dog expression.

_Oh boy; _she thinks to herself. _He knows just how to melt my defenses. He just had to give me that puppy-dog expression of his. _"Well," hesitating for a moment, "I guess I'm sorry too," she replies. "But not as much as you are," she adds; a slight smirk on her face.

He can't help but smile at her. "I'll accept that," his hand reaching through the bars to touch her cheek. She drops the crutches and presses herself up against the bars as he does the same. His hands reach down to find the edge of her sweater; somehow managing to pull it up over her head and tossing it onto the floor.

Her hands reach through the bars to unbutton the few buttons that remain on his shirt; pushing it off him and watching as it falls to the floor.

His hand move to her bra and unfastens the front clasp; also tossing it onto the floor. "I want you Lois," his hand lifting her breast up as he lowers his mouth to it. "Mmm," he moans as his lips envelop her nipple.

"Oh Clark," she sighs; her hands gripping the bars as he continues to suckle from her breast.

While he's pleasuring her breast, his other hand moves down to her jeans and pulls down the zipper. Then his hand reaches inside to stroke the outside of her entrance. "I'm so glad you're going commando," he whispers as his hand moves up and down a little faster.

"Ahh," she moans; her eyes closing as two of his fingers find their way inside her; thrusting in and out. She continues to moan as his fingers constantly hit her aching inner walls. But the more she moans, the harder and more intense his thrusts become.

She grips the bars harder as his fingers speed up; her left leg wrapping around one of the bars. "Oh Clark," she moans louder as she climaxes; her fingers loosening their grip on the bars. She's about to fall backwards when his hands stop what they're doing and quickly grip her waist. "Ohh," she moans softly; her body beginning to relax. She finally opens her eyes and gazes into his.

He smiles back at her. "I talked to Dr. Kent and he said you shouldn't stop filling your prescription just because you're in jail," his eyebrows raised.

"Well," finally finding her voice. "I'm so glad he changed his mind," smiling at him.

"I think he is too," one of his hands moving up to touch her cheek...

**A few minutes earlier in the outer office...**

Officer Welling is pulling the late shift. He has just returned from the restroom; sitting back down at the security desk. He looks at the clock on the wall and wonders where his replacement is. He looks

at the computer screen; his eyes widening with disbelief. _Are they doing what I think they're doing? _He does a double take at the screen. _Yep. That's what they're doing all right. _

He looks away from the screen and has an idea; pulling out his cell phone to make a call. "Linda? It's me. I know I was supposed to be home an hour ago but my replacement is late. Can you stay up a little while longer? There's something I'd like to do with you - or rather - to you," smiling to himself. "Yes, it's exactly what you think," continuing to smile. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you, bye."

He hangs up the phone. _I'm so lucky to have a wife like her. _Then he sees his replacement come in through the door. _Perfect timing _he thinks to himself as he says goodnight and walks out the door...

**Back in the cell (s)...**

Her hands reach through the bars to lightly stroke the outside of his crotch. "Mmm," he sighs as her hand moves up and down. He closes his eyes; grabbing hold of the bars as her hand pulls down the zipper and releases 'Clark Jr.'

"Oh yeah," he moans as her fingers wrap around him and begin to squeeze; slowly moving up and down on him. He wraps his leg around the bar as she continues pleasuring him; his head rearing back from the incredible sensation of her hand on his. "More Lois," moaning louder than before.

"Alright," she replies. "But you have to do something for me first.

"What do I have to do?" he asks her; his eyes still closed.

"Get down on your knees," she tells him firmly.

His eyes pop open at her statement; staring at her in surprise. "You want me to _what_?"

"You heard me. You can't possibly expect me to get on my knees with this cast now - _do you?"_ she asks him pointedly.

He hesitates for a moment - but only a moment. "You have a point," agreeing with her for once. He slowly slides down to the floor and onto his knees; his hands still gripping the bars.

"Now that's a good boy," she says in a sultry voice; carefully lowing herself onto the floor. She positions her left leg so that she's sitting on it; her right leg extended to the side. Her hands reach out to grab his ass and pulls him as close to her as she can; considering the bars. Then she lowers her head and begins to take him in her mouth; one inch at a time.

"Ahh," he moans even louder as her mouth takes him all in; her lips squeezing him as she moves up and down on him. He continues to grip the bars as her mouth continues its pleasurable assault on him. "Oh Lois," he cries out as he begins to feel an orgasm coming on. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" he screams out as he comes; releasing himself into her. She removes her mouth and watches as he fall backwards onto the floor; his body shaking. She smiles down at him; feeling even more turned on by his reaction.

After a few minutes, he opens his eyes; slowly sitting up to gaze at her. "Wow! seems to be an understatement," he finally says.

"Well I'm not the only one who needs 'medical treatment," she quips; a glint in her eyes.

He crawls on his knees back to the bars; reaching through them to grip her waist and pulling her closer. "You know what I wish we could do right now?" their lips within a couple inches of each other.

"Tell me," her hand stroking his face. "What do you wish you could do now Smallville?"

"Oh, I think you know," a slight smirk on his face.

She looks at the bars separating them. "I'm not sure how that's possible - considering these things," moving her hand against the bars.

He studies the bars in front of him for a moment. "Hum," muttering to himself. He stands up and stares intently at the spot where a couple of the bars meet the ceiling. Then suddenly a couple of heat bursts hit the spot where he was staring. He grabs hold of the bars and gives it a slight twist; pulling them free from the ceiling. A couple more heat bursts at the floor and the bars are loose. He completely removes them; laying them on the floor. He steps through the open space and lifts Lois off the floor and into his arms.

"Nicely done there Smallville," her hands linking around his neck. "You are very creative," her lips moving to kiss him on his neck.

"Mmm," he sighs. "I love it when you do that," bending his head backwards so that she could continue. He pushes down her pants and lifts her onto him; turning them around so that her back was against the bars.

"Ohh," she cries out as he plunges into her; her legs wrapping around his waist. "Oh yes," she cries out again as he thrusts upwards; harder and harder. "More," she moans loudly as he speeds up his movements; penetrating deeply into her. Her hands move from his neck to grab hold of his back; her fingers clawing at his bare skin.

"Oh Lois," he moans loudly as he goes even deeper than before; hitting her g-spot over and over again. When she yells out she's cuming, it spurs him on even more; his own climax hitting him at the same time.

He falls backwards onto the floor; Lois falling on top of him with him still inside her. "Oh Clark," she whispers; laying her head on his chest as his arms come around her.

"Mmm," he sighs; embracing her tightly. Then he says, "I guess being in jail can't stop us," he remarks.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him with a big smile. "That's right," she replies. "We just had ourselves some hot conjugal jail sex," her lips meeting his. Her fingers lightly graze his chest. "How about some more?"

"Oh yeah," rolling her onto her back...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: JAIL TIME - PART 4**

**Back in the outer office...**

Officer Cain comes in but doesn't sit down right away. He hangs up his jacket and walks over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup of coffee. He picks up a huge stack of file folders; taking about twenty minute to file them away. Then he finally sits down and turns his attention to the computer screen in front of him. His eyes bulge when he sees what's going on back in the cells. _What the hell?_ picking up the phone and dialing a phone number.

"Hello Tom? It's Dean," taking a quick sip of his coffee. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on back there?" He listens for a minute. "Oh I see," taking another sip. "Why were they arrested?" He almost drops his coffee mug. "You're kidding me. For that offense they should be getting community service - not jail time?" he replies.

He listens again. "His mother requested it? I don't believe it. Why would she do that?" He sits back in his chair; his jaw dropping. "Wow!" he replies. "Well I can't say I blame her then. She's a Senator after all. He really should be more careful." He shakes his head in amusement as he continues listening. "So what do you think I should do? Should I call the Sherriff and let her decide?" After listening for a moment, he says, "Alright. I'll do that. Thanks Tom. And say hi to Linda for me. And yes I'll say hi to Terri for you. Okay, goodbye."

He hangs up and takes another look at the screen. _Well that's an interesting position. I'll have to remember that one. _He gives himself a mental shake, then picks up the phone again; dialing another number.

"Sherriff Durance? It's Officer Cain. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have an interesting situation here and..." stopping for a moment. "Yes it's about Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane. How did you know that?" furrowing his brows in puzzlement. "Anyway," he says, "I don't know how Mr. Kent did it, but he is in Ms. Lane's cell right now having sex with her," sipping his coffee again. "Yep. Completely naked. That's right. I don't think they realize there's a camera in there. How do you want me to handle it?" He listens again. "You'll handle it? Alright," he replies. "Thanks Sherriff. Good night," hanging up.

Sherriff Durance hangs up the phone, then pulls out an address book. She looks up a name and picks up the phone again. "Hello, Martha? Sorry to wake you, but you will not believe what I have to tell you..."

**Back in the cell (s)... **

"Wow!" Lois exclaims; her fingers running through his hair. "That was hot!" smiling at him.

"It sure was," his arms wrapped around her waist. She happens to glance up at the ceiling and notices the camera in the corner. "Shit!" jumping up and staring at the camera.

"What's wrong?" jumping up himself.

"Look," pointing in the corner.

He looks where she's pointing and stares in shock. "Shit!" he also exclaims. "How did we not notice that?" turning back around and looking over at Lois.

"I have no idea," she replies. Clark rapidly picks up her clothes and hands them to her.

While she's getting dressed, he gathers up his own clothes and gets dressed too; slipping back into his cell through the opening he made. Then he picks up the bars; using his heat vision to weld them back into place. Then they both sit down on their benches; their heads in their hands and wondering what to do next.

**The next morning...**

Officer Cain is still on duty when Jimmy and Chloe arrive at the jail. He looks up when he sees them walking through the door. "Can I help you?" he asks; standing up.

"Yes," Chloe replies. "We're here to see Clark Kent and Lois Lane?"

He looks at both of them for a moment, then says, "Just a moment. I'll be right back," walking away from them. He walks over to the sheriff's office; knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice calls from inside.

He opens the door and walks in; sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Sheriff Durance looks up at him. "Is there a problem, Officer Cain?"

"I'm not sure," he replies. "We have a couple of visitors for Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane."

"I see," leaning back in her chair; a thoughtful look on her face. Then she says, "They can see them. But only for ten minutes."

"Thank you sheriff," getting up from the chair and walking out of the room.

She picks up the phone and calls Martha again. "When did you say you were going to be here?" listening as she sips her coffee. "The reason I ask that is because they already have visitors. What? No I have no idea who they are." She listens again. "Alright. We'll see you then. Goodbye Martha," smiling as she hangs up the phone.

**Back in the reception area...**

"I wonder why they wouldn't just let us go in right away to see them," Chloe wonders; a puzzled expression on her face.

"You're right," Jimmy replies. "What could they have possibly done to land themselves in jail anyway?"

Then Chloe's eyes widen as something occurs to her. Jimmy looks at her curiously. "What is it?" he asks her.

"What's what?" looking over at him.

"You have that look on your face," looking back at her.

"Well," pausing for a moment. "I think I might have figured out why they're in jail," a coy smile on her face.

"Really?" sounding very interested. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Sure," she replies; sliding a little closer to him. "I think that Mrs. Kent had something to do with them being in jail."

He stares at her in shock. "You're kidding me - aren't you?"

She shakes her head. "No I'm not," she replies. "Remember a few days ago when Mrs. Kent came back home, but then suddenly had to go back to Topeka?"

"I remember. You were going to stay overnight as I recall."

"Well I think that Clark may have been the one responsible for her going back so soon."

He looks curiously at her again. "Why would you think that Clark would be responsible for that?"

"Because Mrs. Kent and I were having a little fun with Clark and Lois, that's why."

"What kind of fun?"

"Oh...not leaving them alone for one..." a devilish smile on her face.

"I see," a smile forming on his face. "That's really sneaky of you two," putting his arm around her shoulders. "And you think that Mrs. Kent figured it out and decided to get back at him?"

"That's what I think," she says.

"Huh," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well I for one can't wait to see them and get the real story."

Officer Cain comes back into the office. "You can go in now, but you only have ten minutes," leading Jimmy and Chloe through the door that leads to the jail cells. "Remember, you only have ten minutes," he says; closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Clark and Lois still had their heads in their hands when they heard the door open. They both look up; astonished to see Jimmy and Chloe walking in. They both get up and walk over to where Jimmy and Chloe were standing.

"So how are the lovebirds this morning - or shall I say 'jailbirds," Chloe says with a smirk on her face.

Clark furrows his eyebrows; glaring at her. "As far as I'm concerned, this whole thing is both your fault and my mothers," snapping at her.

"I guess jail doesn't agree with them," turning to Jimmy with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I have to say that the picture doesn't do you justice C.K." trying not to smile.

"It's a good thing we're in jail Olsen or else I would kick your butt," Lois retorts.

"So how long do you have to be in here?" Chloe asks Lois.

"A week thanks to Mrs. K," she replies; a frown on her face.

"I KNEW IT!" Chloe exclaims. "I just knew that Mrs. K had something to do with it."

"So what landed you two in jail anyway?" Jimmy asks them.

Clark turns bright red at his question. "Well...Mmm...you see...Mmm," stammering a little.

Jimmy and Chloe both look curiously at him. _Why is he stammering? _they both think to themselves.

"Well?" Jimmy asks again. "What could you have possibly done to get you arrested?"

"Clark couldn't wait until we got home to make out with me, so he pulled into a side road that ended up being private property. And then he proceeded to..."

"Never mind Lois," Chloe putting her hand up. "I get the message." She adds, "But that doesn't warrant jail time. If anything, all you should have gotten was either a warning or a short stint of community service."

"Well," pausing for a moment, "I had Mom's assistant call her to tell her that her meeting were back on; that way she would go back to Topeka and I could be alone with Lois," Clark admits.

"So you could play 'Dr. Kent'?" Chloe remarks; the hint of a smile on her face.

"Dr. Kent? What are you talking about, Chloe?" Jimmy turning to her.

"I'll tell you later," she whispers in his ear.

Clark and Lois look curiously at Chloe. "How do you know about 'Dr. Kent'?" Lois asks her.

"Mrs. K told me that when she came home, Clark was coming down the stairs wearing a doctors jacket. When she asked you about it, you told her that Lois needed some cheering up," a barely hidden smirk on her face.

"Oh, I get it," Jimmy exclaims. "_Doctor Kent_," shaking his head at Clark and beginning to chuckle.

"It's not funny, Olsen," Lois glaring at him.

"Trust me, Lois - this is hysterical," Jimmy beginning to laugh even harder. "If it were Chloe and I in jail, you would do the same thing."

"Jimmy?" lightly slapping him on the arm. But then she can't help laughing herself.

"I think you should go now," Clark retorts. He turns his back on them and walks back to his bench; sitting down in a huff.

"I agree with Clark," also turning her back on them and returning to her bench; her arms folded across her chest.

"If that's what you want?" Chloe says. But when they don't answer, both Jimmy and Chloe shrug their shoulders and walk over to the door.

"By the way," Jimmy says, "Next time we come visit, should we bring a cake with a file in it?" laughing as they walk through the doorway; closing the door behind them just as both Clark and Lois throw their coffee mugs against the door...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: JAIL TIME - PART 5**

The mugs shatter into a million pieces as they hit the door. Officer Cain rushes in to find out what happened. "What the hell is going on in here?" staring at Clark and Lois. Then he looks down at the floor and sees the broken pieces of the mugs. He glares at them for a moment; muttering under his breath as he leaves for a moment; returning with a broom and dustpan. He takes out his keys and opens the door to Clarks cell. "You're cleaning this mess up," handing Clark the broom and dustpan.

Clark swears under his breath as he starts sweeping up the remains of the coffee mugs into the dustpan. When he's finished, he empties it into the garbage pan. Officer Cain takes the broom and dustpan from Clark and escorts him back to his cell; once again locking the door.

"By the way," Officer Cain says, "Sheriff Durance and Senator Kent will be here any minute," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he leaves the room; closing the door behind him.

Clark walks to the back of the cell and leans against the wall; a scowl on his face. "It's a good thing you're on crutches," turning his head to glare at Lois. "Because I'm not the only one who made a mess," he adds.

She just shrugs her shoulders; which just ticks him off even more. He's about to make another retort when Officer Cain comes back in and holds the door open for both Martha and Sheriff Durance. They walk up to the jail cell and stand in front of it. Clark walks over to them while Lois hobbles over.

"Do we really have to stay here another six days?" Lois asks them.

Martha and the sheriff exchange knowing glances. Then the sheriff replies, "No, Ms. Lane. The charges against you have been dropped," taking out a set of keys and opening the door to her cell. Lois makes her way out and stands next to Martha.

"What about me?" asks Clark.

"You, Mr. Kent, have to stay," she replies.

"WHAT?" he exclaims.

"WHAT?" Lois exclaims too.

"We believe it would be beneficial if you stayed here for the remaining six days," the sheriff tells him; then turning to Lois. "As a condition of your release, you are not allowed to contact Mr. Kent at all during those six days."

"That's not fair!" his eyes narrowing.

"Which also means no visitations and no phone calls," Martha interjects. "Oh and one more thing." Both Clark and Lois look at her. "No conjugal visits either," she says; the slightest hint of a smirk.

"What makes you think we..." his voice trailing off as he realizes the true implication of her words.

"Yes Clark," Martha says, "I saw some of the video tape. We know exactly what you and Lois were doing last night," shaking her head at him.

Both he and Lois' eyes widen in shock at Martha's statement. "You would leave your own son in jail?"

a questioning look on his face.

Martha looks him straight in the eye. "Just because you're over eighteen doesn't mean you can mess with me, Clark. I'm a public figure now. As much as I hate it, I have a reputation to uphold. Do you have any idea how many people have called me in the last 24 hours about that little stunt you pulled?"

He doesn't know what to say. "No," he says softly. "I had no idea."

She hesitates for a moment. "I didn't think so," she finally says. "Well that's something for you to think about while you're in here." Then she whispers in his ear, "And don't even THINK about using your powers to get out of here. Is that clear?"

He scowls at her. "Perfectly clear."

She then turns to Lois. "Come on, Lois. We're going back to the farm."

Lois turns her head to look at Clark, then back at Martha. "Can I at least kiss Clark goodbye?" she asks.

Martha and the sheriff exchange glances again. "We'll give you a minute," the sheriff says. "We'll be right outside the door." Then the two of them walk out.

As soon as they leave, Lois hobbles back over to where Clark was standing. He reaches through the bars and pulls her as close as he could. "I don't believe this," she says.

"I know," lightly kissing her on the cheek, then pulling away. Then he whispers in her ear, "Do you still have your cell phone?"

She pulls back and looks curiously at him. "I still have it. Why do you ask?"

"Well I am allowed one phone call aren't I?" raising one eyebrow.

She gazes at him for a moment, then without a word pulls out her cell phone and hands it to him. He starts to dial a number. "Who are you calling anyway?"

He doesn't answer her. "Hello? it's me Clark. I don't know how to say this, but...I need some help and you're the only one who might be able to help me." He listens for a moment. "How did you find out we were in jail? Chloe and Jimmy? But when did you talk to..." his voice trailing off. "I see," he mutters; a frown forming on his face. "Is there anything you can do?" He listens again. "If you can do that, I would owe you big time. Thanks, Bye." He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Lois.

"Who did you just call?" she asks him.

"An old friend," he replies.

"You're sounding very mysterious Clark Kent," her hand resting on his chest.

"I'm a very mysterious person, Lois," laying his hand over hers.

They lean into each other; their eyes closing as their lips meet. "Mmm," she sighs. After they pull apart, she says, "I'm going to miss that for the next six days," a wistful look on her face.

"Well hopefully it won't be six days," trying to reassure her.

Then the door opens. "Time to go, Ms. Lane," Officer Cain remarks; holding the door open for her. She pauses in the doorway for a moment. "I love you, Clark," she says; blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too,Lois," smiling back at her; watching as she hobbles out of the room with Officer Cain. He walks back to his bench and lays down; closing his eyes with his arms folded behind his head. _Oh Mom, _he thinks to himself. _You're not the only one with friends in high places; _a smile forming on his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: JAIL TIME - PART 6**

"I need to pick up a few things at the pharmacy," Martha says to Lois after they leave the police station. "Do you need anything?"

Lois turns her head and looks at her. "The only thing I need is sitting in jail as we speak," she snaps as she gets into Martha's car; sitting down in the passenger seat and turning her head away to look out the window.

Martha frowns for a moment, then walks towards the pharmacy door; closing it behind her after she enters the building. Lois can't help but think about Clark still being in jail. _I think that Mrs. K went too far. It's not like her to treat Clark that way._

Then her mind goes back to the call that Clark made just before she left the jail. _Who did he call anyway?_ she wonders. Then it hits her; pulling out her cell phone. _Why didn't I think to check the caller id? _slapping herself on the forehead. She looks up the last call made and stares at the number. _Of course that's who he would call. You are a clever man aren't you Smallville? _smiling to herself.

Then she sees Martha coming back towards the car carrying a small bag. She hurriedly slips her phone back into her pocket just before Martha gets back into the car; tossing the bag on the back seat. They both put on their seat belts, then Martha starts the engine and the car pulls away from the curb.

Lois looks out the window at the passing scenery while Martha is concentrating on her driving. There's been little conversation; a bit of tension between them. Finally Lois can't stand it anymore.

"I have something to say Mrs. K," she blurts out.

Martha turns her head to look over at her. "What is it Lois?"

"What's happened to you?" she asks her.

Martha immediately pulls over to the side of the road; shutting off the engine and staring back at Lois. "What do you mean 'what's happened to me?"

"You've changed Mrs. K and I don't think I like it."

Martha is rendered speechless by Lois' statement. She grips the steering wheel; staring straight ahead for a few minutes. Then she turns back to look at her. "You think I've changed?"

Lois nods yes. "I do."

"In what way?" Martha asks her.

"The Martha Kent I've known all this time would NEVER use her influence as a Senator to deliberately keep her son in jail for something so minor as making out with his girlfriend on private property," she replies. She continues on. "Look, maybe Clark shouldn't have pulled that prank on you. But it's not as if he was deliberately trying to hurt you. It was all in fun. And you ought to know because you and Chloe are the ones that started the whole thing. But you forgot about that - _didn't you?_" she says pointedly.

When Martha doesn't answer, Lois stares at her and is surprised to see her biting her lip; a single teardrop rolling down her face. "Mrs. K? Are you okay?" she asks her; a touch of concern in her face.

"You're right Lois," still staring straight ahead.

Lois looks at her curiously. "I am?"

Martha takes out a tissue and dabs her eyes with it. "You are," she replies; turning her head to gaze at Lois. "I guess I have changed more than I realized." She reaches over to take Lois' hand in hers. "I am so sorry for leaving you and Clark in jail."

Lois leans forward to hug her. "I know you are," she says as Martha hugs her back. "And I accept your apology. And I think that Clark would too," she whispers.

Martha pulls back and smiles at Lois. "You're right," she says.

"After all, that's how you raised him," Lois adds; smiling back at Martha.

Martha starts the car and pulls back onto the road; turning it around and heading back towards the police station. They arrive there about 20 minutes later. "I'll go in and talk to them. You stay here - okay?"

"Sure," Lois replies; watching Martha enter the police station. About 10 minutes later, she sees Martha coming back towards the car without Clark. "Where's Clark?" she asks Martha as she gets into the car and starts it up.

"He's not coming," she replies; starting up the car.

"Why not?" she asks her.

But Martha doesn't say another word; pulling out of the parking lot and taking off towards home...

**The Farm **

They arrive at the farm about 30 minutes later. Martha helps Lois out of the car and up the porch stairs. Then she opens the door and holds it open for Lois. Martha closes the door behind her as they both enter the kitchen.

"Hi there. What took you so long?" Clark asks them; getting up from the living room couch and walking over to give Lois a big kiss and a hug.

Lois stares back at him. "I don't believe it," kissing him back just as passionately. "That was fast," she remarks.

Martha stares at Lois. "You KNEW that Clark was here?"

Lois shakes her head. "No," she replies.

"Then how..."

Lois interrupts her. "Clark called an old friend," smiling up at him.

"Actually he's more like a new friend," Clark says with a smile.

"And who is this new friend?"

"That would be me," Oliver replies; coming down the stairs. "Hi, Senator," shaking her hand. "How are you?"

"You called Oliver?" Martha says incredulously.

"You're not the only one with friends in high places," winking at her; his arms still around Lois.

"It was nice to see you, Senator, but I really should get going," Oliver says; walking towards the door.

Clark lets go of Lois and walks over to him. "Thanks again, Oliver," shaking his hand.

"Ditto," says Lois; also walking over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime," winking at them as he leaves the house; closing the door behind him.

Clark walks into the kitchen and opens the oven door. "Dinner is ready," taking it out of the oven and setting it on a hotplate he placed on the kitchen table.

"You made dinner?" Martha asks him.

"Technically it's leftovers, but it still counts," his eyes twinkling.

Martha walks over to Clark. "Clark, I want to apologize for leaving you in jail. It was an extreme reaction and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Mom," taking her in his arms to hug her. "It never occurred to me that it could affect your public image."

"I know," she says. "I realize that now thanks to Lois," turning her head to smile at her.

Lois hobbles over to them. "What would you two do without me?" she quips.

"I don't want to find out," says Clark.

"Good answer Smallville," putting her arm around him. "So," after a moment, "How about that dinner? I'm starving," she says; sitting down at the kitchen table and dropping her crutches on the floor.

"Me too," Martha replies; also sitting down.

"Me too," Clark also says. "Let's dig in," as they begin to eat...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**A week later...**

"So when will we see you again?" Clark asks Martha as she's packing her suitcase.

She looks up at him. "I won't be back until mid-March," she replies; turning her attention back to her packing.

"Are you going to Lana and Lex's wedding?" he asks.

She looks up again. "I am," she says. "How about you and Lois?"

"Lois already accepted for us last week," shrugging his shoulders.

Martha smiles back at him. "I think it's a good idea Clark."

"I know," laying down on the bed. "It's just the idea of Lana marrying Lex. I'm not in love with her anymore, but that doesn't mean I'll ever totally stop caring about her. She deserves better than him."

"Maybe so Clark, but it's her decision. And whether or not it turns out to be a mistake, it's still hers to make. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're right, I know you're right," sitting back down. "So when are you leaving?"

"Actually, I'm ready to leave now. This was my last suitcase," looking over at him and smiling.

"Alright," picking it up. "I'll put it in the car," giving her a quick peck on the cheek before super speeding away; blowing her hair in her face.

"You'd think I'd be used to that by now," shaking her head in amusement. She picks up her purse and walks out of the room; closing the door behind her. She makes her way downstairs where she finds Lois sitting on the couch watching television; her ankle propped up on the coffee table.

She looks up at Martha. "You're leaving?" she asks her; starting to get up.

"Don't get up Lois," she says with a smile; walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "I just wanted to say thank you for our little talk a week ago," taking her hand.

"You don't have to thank me," Lois replies.

"I do," Martha says.

"It's what I'm here for...one save at a time," winking at Martha; giving her a hug.

"It goes double for me," Martha replies; hugging her back.

"What's with the hug fest? Can I get in on it?" he asks.

"Not this one Smallville," Lois replies with a smirk. "I'll give you a 'hug' later - okay?" winking at him.

"I'd like that," winking back at her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're talking about," Martha remarks; rolling her eyes and looking over at Clark.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mom," turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Martha gets up from the couch. "I'll see you both on the 13th of next month," walking over to the kitchen door.

Clark walks over to her and gives her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," hugging him back, then removing her arms.

"Call me when you get to Topeka," holding the door open for her.

"Of course I will," smiling at him, then walking out the door.

He closes the door and locks it; making his way into the living room. He sits down next to Lois and puts his arm around her shoulders. "We're finally alone," turning his head to kiss her on the cheek.

She shuts off the television and puts the remote on the coffee table. "Well it's about freaking time!" sliding onto his lap and straddling his thighs; her hands on the top of his shoulders. "Do you want that 'hug' now?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"I was wondering what took you so long," lifting her up and super speeding her upstairs...

**Later that evening...**

"Don't you think we should at least get out of bed long enough to have something to eat?" she whispers in his ear as he's nibbling on her neck.

"Didn't we just have something to eat?" lifting his head up and raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm talking about actual food Smallville," rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright," getting off her and leaving the bedroom; returning a couple seconds later. "How's this for something to eat?" laying the tray on the bed.

She sits up and looks at the array of items on the tray. "This is not exactly what I had in mind," picking up one of the containers. "Peanut butter and jelly?" staring at him quizzically.

"Well excuse me for not going grocery shopping today," frowning at her.

"I don't want this," pushing the tray to the side.

"Then what do you want?" a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"I just want a good old-fashioned cheeseburger with everything on it, fries, and a thick creamy chocolate shake."

"That's it?" staring at her.

"That's it," she replies. "See?" leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm not that hard to please."

He bursts out laughing at her last remark.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" her hands on her hips.

He looks over at her. "That has got to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life," still laughing. "You are SO hard to please."

She glares at him. "Just forget about it. I'll hop downstairs and make my own dinner."

"Well then I better make sure I have an fire extinguisher handy. No...forget that...I have my super breath," winking at her.

She reaches over for the flannel shirt he had discarded earlier. Unfortunately for her, he snatches it before she could get to it. She glares at him again. "Give me that!" trying to grab it out of his hands. But he throws it back on the floor out of her reach.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to get it yourself," a smirk on his face.

"FINE!" reaching over for her crutches. But he takes those too; placing them in the opposite corner of the room. "Son of a bitch!" snapping at him.

She picks up her pillow and smacks him with it; knocking him off the bed. He falls to the floor with a thud. He gets back up and picks up his pillow and raises it. "You wouldn't dare!" her eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't dare me Ms. Lane," promptly smacking her with it.

She sits up and attempts to smack him again. But he's just too fast for her; swiping the pillow out of her hands. "You are so going down Smallville," lunging for the pillow again.

He also throws it onto the floor; grabbing her by the upper arms and lifting her off the bed.

"Let me go," trying to kick him.

"Now now Ms. Lane," pushing her up against the wall. "You need to calm down," his lips close to her ear; his hot breath tickling her neck. He presses his body up against her; pinning her legs so she can't move them.

"You need to stop that," she murmurs; her eyes closing as his lips find her neck and begin to leave a trail of soft kisses.

"Why?" his lips making their way to the base of her throat.

"Because I'm mad at you - that's why," sighing as his lips make their way down to the valley between her breasts.

"I haven't done anything wrong. You just hate it that I'm right about something. Just admit it already," his tongue flicking at her nipple. "Mmm," he sighs. "So tasty," taking it in his mouth and sucking on it like crazy.

"Ahh," she groans with pleasure as he continues to suck. "Okay," she whispers.

He looks up at her; stopping what he's doing. "Are you saying I'm right?"

"Uh huh," opening her eyes.

He looks at her curiously. "You're up to something - aren't you?"

"For once in my life - no," she replies. "But don't expect it to happen too often."

"I won't," smiling at her.

"So what are you waiting for?" she says.

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for you to pick up where you left off," freeing her hands at last and pulling his head towards her breast...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Four chapters left *sigh***


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**Four weeks later...**

"Hurry up, Smallville, chop chop," clapping her hands a couple times. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can finally get this cast off."

"I'll be right down," he calls out from upstairs. _She can be so annoying at times._

She sits down on one of the kitchen chairs; laying her crutches against the edge of the table. "Come on, Smallville," she yells out again. "It takes you two seconds to get dressed," getting more and more annoyed with each passing minute.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yells back; half-running down the stairs while putting his jacket on.

_I can't resist it. _"If you're a good boy, I'll make you cum later," winking at him.

He stops in his tracks at her comment; a blush beginning to form on his face. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"You're so cute when you blush, Smallville," getting up from her chair and hopping over to him; wrapping her arms around him and laying a soft kiss on his lips. "It's so sexy," she murmurs; her lips moving behind his ear.

"I...um..." stammering a little as her lips move down his neck. His eyes close; sighing a little when her hands move down to caress his backside. "Mmm," he sighs again. _Oh yeah, she knows that gets me going._

Then she stops what she's doing; hopping back to the kitchen table and getting her crutches.

She turns around and sees the perplexed expression on his face. "Preview of tonight's coming attractions - so to speak," winking again at him.

_She is such a tease; _frowning a little. _Well I can give it back as good as she gives it. I just have to wait for the right opportunity. She won't know what hit her; _a smile beginning to form on his face.

She looks curiously at him. "What's with the smile Smallville?"

"Oh...nothing," he says coyly. "You make me smile," he replies; walking over to the kitchen door and holding it open for her.

Her eyes narrow for a moment. _I make him smile? Now I know he's up to something. But what? _"That's sweet of you to say," making her way over to the door.

"You want me to carry you to the truck?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can manage just fine," she says with a trace of annoyance in her voice; as she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

He just shrugs; walking over to the truck and opening the door for her. Once she finally arrives, he lifts her up; setting her down on the seat. He closes the door and makes his way around the truck; sliding into the driver's seat and closing his door.

"Don't forget your seatbelt," he quips; saying it just to annoy her.

She frowns at him as she fastens it; folding her arms across her chest. He starts the engine, then pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. As the truck takes off down the road, Lois turns on the radio; hoping to find something decent to listen to...

_**Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging**_ _**on like a yo-yo...**_

"Ugh," she groans. "I can't STAND that song," changing the station...

_**When an irresistible force such as you, meets an old immovable object like me, you can bet as sure as you live, something gotta give, something gotta give, something gotta give...**_

"I liked that one," he says; frowning as she switches the station yet again...

_**I'd like to run away from you, but if I were to leave you I would die, I'd like to break the chains you put around me, and yet I'll never try...  
**_

"You can't exactly run away from me now can you," a small smirk on his face.

She turns her head and glares at him as the song continues...

_**No matter what you do you drive me crazy, I'd rather be alone, but then I know my life would be so empty as soon as you are gone...  
**_

"Well you drive me crazy," she retorts; her hand reaching towards the tuning button again.

_**Impossible to live with you, but I could never live without you, for whatever you do I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you...**_

But his hand grabs her wrist. "Don't even THINK of switching it again," he tells her firmly; abruptly pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the engine.

_**You make me sad, you make me strong, you make me mad, you make me long for you / you make me long for you, you make me live, you make me die, you make me laugh, you make me cry for you / you make me cry for you...  
**_

"Why did you pull over?" she asks him.

"Just listen to what they're saying - okay?" letting go of her wrist and sitting back in his seat; closing his eyes

_"FINE,"_ sitting back in her seat and folding her arms against her chest again. But then she looks over at him and sees the wistful expression on his face. Then she begins to really listen to the song and not just hear it...

_**I hate you, then I love you, then I love you, then I hate you, then I love you, then I love you more, for whatever you do, I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you...**_

"Wow," she murmurs softly. She turns to look at Clark, then leans over to softly kiss his lips.

He opens his eyes and gazes back at her as her lips pull away. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," she replies; one of the sweetest smiles he's ever seen on her face.

_**You treat me wrong, you treat me right, you let me be, you make me fight with you / I could never live without you, you make me high, you bring me down, you set me free, you hold me bound to you...**_

He smiles right back at her and cups her face in his hands; leaning forward to kiss her.

_**I hate you, then I love you, then I love you, then I hate you, then I love you, then I love you more, for whatever you do, I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you...**_

"I love you too," he whispers after he pulls his lips away from hers. Then he starts the engine again; pulling back onto the road. "Let's get rid of that cast now shall we?" turning his head briefly to wink at her.

"You bet," winking back at him as they take off down the road; his hand holding hers...

**Two hours later...**

"It's such a relief to finally get that damn thing off," she says; slowly walking up the porch stairs.

"Don't forget your cane," holding it out to her as she reaches the top step.

"Do I really have to use it?" frowning a little.

"You heard what the doctor said," he replies as she takes it from him. "The bone may be healed, but the muscles and ligaments are wound up tight right now. You don't want to overdo it right now." Then he adds, "At least you don't have to use crutches anymore?" holding the door open as she walks into the house.

"I know," walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch. "But I still can't drive yet," putting the cane on the couch next to her.

She looks up at him as he comes into the living room and sits down on the other side of her. "Do I really have to do these stretching exercises?"

"You said you didn't want to go to therapy for it, so the answer to your question is 'yes' - you have to do them. I did say that I would help you with them didn't I?" looking curiously at her.

"I know you did," sighing a little as she lays back against the couch.

He gets up and kneels down in front of her; taking her hands in his. "How about I pick us up some of your favorite Chinese food and we'll curl up in front of the fire and just enjoy being with each other?" lifting her hands up to lightly kiss them.

She looks down at him and can't help smiling at him. "You know just what to do to cheer me up," she replies. "That is so annoying," she quips.

He lets go of her hands. "I won't be long," super speeding away.

She looks down at the cane. _Guess I have no choice; _picking up the cane and getting up. She starts to make her way to the kitchen when there's a sudden knock on the door. _Who on earth could that be? _walking over to the door. She opens the door and is surprised at who she sees standing there.

"Miss Lane?"

"Doctor Kent?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Three chapters left *sigh***

**I HATE YOU THEN I LOVE YOU - CELINE DION (DUET WITH LUCIANO PAVAROTTI)**

I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try

No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you are gone

Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you

You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you

I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you, I Love You more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you

I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you

I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
But you

**SOMETHING'S GOTTA GIVE - SAMMY DAVIS JR.**

When an irresistible force  
Such as you.  
Meets an old immovable object like me.  
You can bet as sure as you live.  
Something gotta give  
Something gotta give  
Something gotta give.

When an irrepressible smile  
Such as yours.  
Warms an old implacable heart  
Such as mine.  
Don't say no.  
Because I insist.  
Somewhere, Somehow, Someone's gonna be kissed.

So on guard.  
Who knows what the faiths have in store.  
From there fast mysterious sky.  
I'll try hard ignoring those lips I adore.  
But how long can anyone try.

Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight.  
Fight it with all of our might.  
Chances are some heavenly star spangled night.  
You'll find out  
As sure as we live.  
Something's really got to give.

**WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO-GO - WHAM**

Jitterbug × 4

You put the boom-boom into my heart,  
You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts.  
Jitterbug into my brain,  
Goes a-bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same.

But something's bugging me,  
Something ain't right;  
My best friend told me  
What you did last night.

Left me sleeping  
In my bed.  
I was dreaming  
But I should've been with you instead.

Wake me up before you go-go,  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
Take me dancing tonight…  
I wanna hit that high...  
Yeah, yeah.

You get the gray skies outta my way,  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day.  
Turned a bright spark into a flame,  
My beats-per-minute never been the same.

'Cause you're my lady,  
I'm your fool.  
Makes me crazy  
When you act so cruel.

Come on baby,  
Let's not fight.  
We'll go dancing,  
And everything will be alright.

Wake me up before you go-go,  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.  
Wake me up before you go-go-ah,  
Take me dancing tonight…  
I wanna hit that high...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Jitterbug × 2

Cuddle up baby,  
Move in tight.  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night.

It's cold out there  
But it's warm in bed.  
They'll go dancing,  
We'll stay home instead.

Jitterbug

Wake me up before you go-go,  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high. × 2  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.  
Wake me up before you go-go-ah,  
Take me dancing tonight…


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: 'PHYSICAL THERAPY'**

"May I come in?" he asks her.

"Mmm...okay...I guess," stammering a little as he walks through the door carrying his black bag and wearing the white jacket. She closes it behind her and leans back against it; staring at him as she slips off her shoes and socks.

He looks at her curiously. "Are you okay, Ms. Lane?"

"I'm fine," she says. "Why do you ask?" not moving from her spot against the door.

"It's just that you seem a little nervous. Were you not expecting me?" he asks her; walking slowly towards her.

"To be honest? I wasn't expecting you. Apparently my boyfriend forgot to tell me. And I can promise you that he will be punished when I see him," raising her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ms. Lane," shaking his head as he comes closer.

"Oh really?" she remarks. "And why is that?" furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"He gave me strict instructions NOT to examine you if you said something like that," the hint of a smirk on his face; now standing only a foot away from her.

"He did huh?" swallowing thickly as he moves even closer.

"That's right," he says; his fingers reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Mmm," a sigh escaping her lips as his fingers slowly glide down her check; not stopping until they reach the base of her throat. "I guess I could let it slide this time," closing her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that," whispering in her ear. "In addition, he told me that you just got the cast off your ankle and that you need some physical therapy for it. Is that correct, Ms. Lane?" softly kissing her behind the ear; both hands gripping her waist.

"That's right," moaning a little as his fingers begin to unfasten the buttons on her shirt; starting with the bottom one and working their way to the top.

"That's not exactly my ankle, Dr. Kent," she whispers.

"I'm quite aware of that Ms. Lane," slipping the shirt off her shoulders and exposing her pink-flowered bra. "I do love pink," his finger finding its way in between her breasts and lightly grazing her skin. "Very sexy," his lips moving from behind her ear to lay soft kisses along her collarbone.

"What about my ankle?" she manages to gasp out as his hands move down to the waistband of her jeans.

"What about it?" pulling down the zipper.

"Doesn't it need some attention?" moaning as his hands push her jeans down past her ass; falling to the floor.

He kneels down in front of her so that he could completely pull off her jeans; tossing them away. "I have a different exam to perform before I pay attention to your ankle, Ms. Lane," standing back up in front of her.

He unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs; his fingers enveloping each nipple.

"Oh Dr. Kent" she moans again; her head tilting back as he pinches her nipples between his fingers.

"I'll make sure I mark this down in my records."

"Mark down what?" still moaning while he's playing with her nipples.

"That my patient still moans when her nipples are pinched between my fingers," his lips moving in between her breasts. He lets go of her nipples and slowly kneels down in front of her; his lips leaving soft kisses down her stomach. He doesn't stop until he reaches the lace edging of her matching panties. He inserts his fingers inside the waistband on both sides of her; slowly gliding it down her legs until they reach her ankles. He pulls them off completely and tosses it alongside the bra.

"Exactly what kind of examination is this anyway, Dr. Kent?" she whispers; her eyes still closed.

"It occurred to me that I haven't examined you while you were standing up. So that's what I'm doing," lowering his lips to her inner thighs. "How does that feel Ms. Lane?" gently nibbling his way up towards her core entrance.

The soft moan that escapes her lips is his answer. "I thought so," he murmurs; softly blowing between her legs.

"Mmm," his lips gently sucking on her clit; her body tingling with every nibble. His hands cup her ass as his tongue begins to dart in and out of her.

"Ahh," she moans again when his fingers squeeze her ass while his tongue is busy swirling around inside her. Her fingers are caressing his hair as he continues to pleasure her. All the sensations her body feels is driving her to the edge. "I feel it coming," she cries out when he inserts several fingers into her and thrusts them deeply inside her; hitting her g-spot every time. "OH YES!" she screams out as the orgasm hits her; her back arching off the wall and her pelvis twitching like crazy.

He catches her when she falls towards him; collapsing into his arms. He lifts her up and carries her over to the couch and lays her down against the pillow; sitting down on the edge of the couch and gazing upon her as her breathing slowly returns to normal. Then he reaches over for the black bag and pulls out the clipboard. She opens her eyes at last and watches as he begins to write. "What are you writing Doctor?" she asks him; propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm writing that the new examination went extremely well and that you responded like I hoped you would," continuing to write.

"So what _are _you going to do next doctor?" a lilt in her voice.

He looks up at her when he hears the change in her voice and smiles. "You'll find out in a minute," winking at her. He places the clipboard on the coffee table and stands up; taking a few steps backwards as he begins to undress. "I just want to make sure that you still want me to perform the rest of this examination naked," stopping for a moment.

"I don't mind," winking at him.

"Very well then," unzipping his pants and taking them off.

"You like going commando - don't you, Dr. Kent," smiling up at him.

"I suppose your boyfriend does too," he remarks.

"Oh yeah," a big smile on her face.

He smiles back as he sits back down on the edge of the couch next to her feet; picking up her foot and laying it across his lap. "How does this feel?" beginning to gently stroke her right ankle.

"Mmm," she murmurs. "That feels really good," she replies. "You have the magic touch, Doctor."

He continues to stroke her ankle; adding a little more pressure. "How's that, Ms. Lane?"

"Even better."

"The pressure's okay?" he asks her.

"Absolutely," she replies back.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that," smiling again at her. Then he lifts her foot up and begins to suck on her toes. "Mmm," he mutters. "You have such tasty toes," flicking his tongue between them. Her foot tenses up as he continues to suck on them. "You like that don't you," looking over at her to see that her eyes have closed again. "I thought so," laying her foot down and doing the same thing to her other one.

He lays down her foot and picks up the clipboard again. "Patient has very tasty toes and loves it when they're sucked." He puts the clipboard back down and makes his way down the couch until he's sitting next to her waist. "Just so you know Ms. Lane, I do have to perform another breast examination on you," leaning forward to whisper it in her ear.

She opens her eyes and looks into his. "I absolutely agree with you about needing another one," she says teasingly.

"Good. I'm glad you understand," crawling onto her and straddling her thighs. "So, Ms. Lane, do you have a preference?"

She looks at him curiously. "Preference for what?" she asks him.

"Which one you want examined first?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"It's your choice,Doctor. As long as they both get examined, that's all that matters," raising her eyebrows right back at him.

"Great," his hands moving to cup her breasts. "How does that feel?" gently squeezing them.

"Mmm," she sighs; closing her eyes yet again.

"Great," he says again; continuing to squeeze them. His fingers take hold of her nipples and begins to gently pull on them; rolling them between his fingers.

"Ahh," she moans as he continues to play with them.

"I just love the way you moan, Ms. Lane," letting go of one of them. He then takes it into his mouth and begins to suckle from it greedily; still rolling the nipple of her other breast

"Oh yes," she moans a little louder when he flicks her nipple with his tongue; his teeth barely grazing the very sensitive skin surrounding it. Then he switches to the other breast and pleasures it in the same way. "I love how you do that," she gasps as he continues his activity.

"Mmm," he moans softly; finally letting go of her breast. He leans over and picks up the clipboard; writing "Breasts are still sensitive when sucked. Recommend that breasts are sucked at least three to five times a week or more if necessary," putting the clipboard down.

"I like that recommendation," she quips; looking up at him.

"I thought you would," he says as he gets off of her and stands up. He picks up a blanket that's draped over the couch and spreads it out on the floor in front of the fireplace. "I have two more exams to perform on you. I need to make sure that you're still able to have an orgasm from sexual intercourse," coming back to her and lifting her up in his arms; carrying her over to the blanket and laying her face down on the floor.

"I think I'm going to like this examination," turning her head to look up at him.

"Oh you will Ms. Lane," placing a pillow under her head and carefully laying down on top of her.

"I don't think you've examined me in this way before," she whispers.

"You know what, Ms. Lane? You're absolutely right," lowering his lips to the back of her neck; his hands resting on her shoulders. He starts laying a trail of soft kisses; not stopping until he reaches the small of her back. A moan escapes her lips when he starts licking her in between her cheeks.

"Oh Doctor Kent," she cries out; her back arching as he licks her up and down a few times. Then his hands reach under her to lift her up until she's on her knees and lying on her elbows.

"So are you ready for this part?" whispering in her ear.

"Uh huh," she moans softly.

"Alright then," he says; positioning himself at her entrance, then slowly moving forward and not stopping until he's fully inside her. "How does that feel, Ms. Lane?" he asks her.

"It feels amazing," she replies; her eyes still closed.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," beginning to thrust inside her. "Uhh," she groans with pleasure as he penetrates her over and over again; hitting her aching wet inner walls. "MORE!" she cries out as he goes deeper inside her.

"Like that?" he asks; hitting her harder; his hands covering her breasts.

"Oh yeah," she replies. "Just like that."

Her body starts to shudder as he shifts into super speed. "Did you know that I have a nickname Ms. Lane?" he mutters.

"I...had...no...idea..." gasping between thrusts. "What...is...it...?"

"It's Kal," he replies with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh..." she moans loudly as the vibrations...well...vibrate throughout her body. "I...had...no...idea..." still gasping as the orgasm hits her with an intensity that overwhelms her. "AHHHH," she cries out as it flows through her veins. "Ahh," she moans softly; collapsing onto the floor as her body begins to settle down.

He has his own climax a few seconds after her; collapsing on top of her. He rolls off her and lies on his back next to her. "Oh wow!" he utters. "That was amazing Ms. Lane," turning his head towards her.

"It sure was," rolling onto her back and looking over at him. "So what will you be writing on your clipboard over there?" she asks him.

"I think I'll be putting that patient had no problem having an orgasm and it's likely she never will," raising one eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you're right about that," smiling back at him. "So what's the final examination?"

He kneels down next to her and lifts her up into his arms, then stands up. "It's something you have to do for me . Well...actually...it's really something you have to do TO me," carrying her over to the kitchen table and setting her down on one of the chairs in front of it. Then he sits down on the edge of it.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it is," she says with the hint of a smirk.

"It's good that I don't have to spell it out for you," leaning half-way back; his hands resting behind him on the table for support. "What I need for you to do is take as much as me into your mouth as you can."

"And why do you need me to do this?" raising one eyebrow at him.

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "It's more of a personal reason, Ms. Lane," he confesses.

She looks at him curiously. "A personal reason? What kind of personal reason?" she asks him.

"Look Ms. Lane," he begins to say, "It may be unethical of me to say this, but I've come to realize that I'm falling in love with you and..."

"You're WHAT?" pretending to be shocked.

"I'm falling in love with you, Ms. Lane," he replies.

She jumps up from her chair and stares down at him. "You're in love with me," she states.

"That's right," his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

She steps away from him for a moment. "Look, Dr. Kent," she begins to say, "You have no idea how flattered I am, but I am hopelessly and passionately in love with my boyfriend. I'm really sorry," leaning forward to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"I understand," taking her hands in his and lightly kissing them. Then he lets go and gets off the table; picking his clothes off the floor and getting dressed. "You know," picking up the black bag and his clipboard, "Your boyfriend is a very lucky man," smiling at her.

"I'm the one who's lucky," she says with a smile.

"No. You both are lucky to have found each other," walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek. Then he walks over to the door and opens it; pausing in the doorway. "You've been a wonderful patient, Ms. Lane."

"Call me, Lois," she replies.

"You've been a wonderful patient - Lois," smiling one more time as he walks through the doorway; closing the door behind him.

She goes back into the living room and lays back down on the couch; closing her eyes. A moment later she feels a kiss on her cheek. She opens her eyes and looks up. "How did it go?" Clark asks her.

"Wonderful as always," smiling up at him as he sits down.

"So nothing out of the ordinary happened?" he asks her.

"Well..." pretending to hesitate for a moment, "He did say he was in love with me. But I told him that I was hopelessly and passionately in love with you."

"Good answer," leaning over her to plant his lips on hers.

"There is just one little thing that bothers me though," a small frown on her face.

"Really?" looking curiously at her. "What's that?"

"Well...he was supposed to do physical therapy on my ankle. And to be honest, he didn't really do much for it."

"That doesn't sound like him," picking up her foot and caressing it. "How's that feel?"

"Very nice," she says. "Do a little more of that and maybe 'Clark Jr.' will get some attention," smiling at him.

"Well then," he replies, "I better get cracking," winking at her as he begins to massage her ankle...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Two chapters left *sigh***


	30. Chapter 29: Penultimate

**CHAPTER 29: PENULTIMATE**

Clark comes into the house; slamming the door behind him.

Martha looks up from reading the newspaper. "Clark?" watching him as he stomps into the living room and plops down on his father's old recliner. When he doesn't answer her, she lays down the newspaper and walks into the living room, then sits down on the end of the couch near Clark. "Clark?" she asks again while reaching over to take his hand in hers. "What's wrong, sweetie?" a touch of concern in her voice.

He just sighs; resting his head against the back of the recliner. "It's Lois," he finally says.

"I see," waiting for him to continue. But when he doesn't she says, "What about Lois?"

"She's in rare form," finally replying to her question but not looking up. "She was snippy and crabby and no matter what I said or did - it would just piss her off even more. Then she went on to complain about the coffee I brought her and that it just made her nauseous," a frown on his face.

She looks at him curiously. "You don't suppose..." her voice trailing off.

He finally looks up at her. "Suppose what?" he asks her. Then it occurs to him what she's trying to say. "You don't think she's pregnant - do you?" his eyes widening.

"Is it possible?" her eyes fixed on his.

"I suppose," he admits. "But we use birth control whenever we've..."

Martha puts her hand up. "No need to go into any details," she says. "But with the exception of abstinence, no birth control is 100% full-proof."

"I wouldn't even know how to approach the subject without her snapping at me," shrugging his shoulders. "But then again, maybe it's something else," he says hopefully.

"Maybe," Martha replies; a thoughtful look on her face. "But let me ask you this..."

"Ask me what?"

"How would you feel if she were pregnant?"

Clark stares at his mother for a moment, then gets up from the chair and walks over to the front window; staring out at the rain coming down. "I don't know, Mom," he says truthfully; not turning around. "On the one hand - we're only nineteen. But on the other hand..." his voice trailing off as he turns around to look over at her.

"You don't have to explain Clark," getting up from the couch and walking up to him; placing her hands on his cheek. "I understand," giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you would," smiling down at her. Then his expression turns serious. "There is something else that's been on my mind though," he says.

"What is it?" she asks.

He walks back over to the recliner and sits down; taking out his father's watch and staring at the inscription on the back. Martha walks back to the couch and sits down. "Well," he begins to say, "Lately I've been thinking a lot about my relationship with Lois. And now with Lana's wedding in a few days," hesitating a moment. "How did you know Dad was the one?" he asks her suddenly; looking up at her. "How'd you know he felt the same way?"

She smiles at him. "I think when you're young like you are...like we were...nothing is that simple."

He looks over at her. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well..." pausing for a moment, "Your father and I almost didn't get married."

He stares back at her with a surprised look on his face.

She continues on before he could say anything, "I broke it off after a year. We had a horrible argument and I thought I'd never see him again. Yeah, we came from such different worlds. Our families, the paths we were on, everything was stacked against us."

"Then why'd you get back together?" he asks her.

She smiles again. "Because I...I just couldn't stop thinking about him."

He nods his head.

"All I can tell you Clark is that if I hadn't taken that chance, I would have lost everything that's ever meant something to me," taking his hands in hers.

He looks again at the inscription, then looks up at her as a smile slowly begins to spread across his face.

**Later that evening...**

Clark was sitting at his desk in the loft staring at a small box in his hand when he heard footsteps coming into the barn. He quickly returns the box to the drawer and closes it; swiveling his chair around just in time to see Lois coming up the stairs.

"Hi," he says; still sitting in his chair.

"Hi," she replies; a hint of awkwardness between them.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time.

They stare at each other. "You're sorry?" they say again.

Lois puts up her hand. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Clark," walking towards him as he gets up from his chair and walks up to her; pulling her into his arms and just holding her. After a few moments, she pulls away. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to be all snippy and crabby with you when you came over earlier."

"So why were you?" he asks her.

She doesn't answer him right away; instead taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. "Let's sit down," patting the spot next to her.

"Alright," sitting down next to her.

"This is not easy to say but here goes," she begins. "I thought I was pregnant," she blurts out.

"I see," he says.

She looks at him curiously. "You don't sound shocked, Clark."

"It's because I'm not," he replies. "When I came home earlier I had a talk with Mom. She's the one who guessed what the problem might be." He stops talking for a moment; staring back at her. "Wait a minute. You just said that you thought you were pregnant. Are you saying that you're not?" he asks her.

"That's right," nodding her head. "I took a pregnancy test - or rather - several pregnancy tests. They all came back negative."

"Why didn't you tell me you had suspicions, Lois? Shouldn't we be able to talk about this kind of thing?" a hurt expression on his face.

"I didn't want you to worry about something that may not come to pass," she replies; touching her hand to his cheek. "You worry about so much already, Clark."

He lets out a sigh. "I'll let it go this time. Please promise me that you'll talk to me about these kind of things?" gazing into her eyes.

She smiles at him. "I'll promise if you promise to do the same," winking at him.

"I promise," smiling back at her. "Okay. Now that we've got that settled, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright. What is it?"

He walks over to his desk and takes out the small box from the drawer, then returns to the couch. "I've been holding on to this for a long time until I found the right person." Then he says, "I want you to have this," extending the box towards her.

She takes the box from him; a curious look on her face.

"Open it," he says; a smile on his face.

After a moment, she finally lifts the lid of the box. She stares at the item that's nestled within the tissue paper, then lifts it out of the box. She looks up at Clark, then back at the item.

_She doesn't like it. Damn. I was hoping she would. Maybe I was wrong._

Then she smiles. "I love it Clark," holding the bracelet in her hand. "Will you put it on my wrist?" she asks him coyly.

He has the biggest grin on his face as he slips it onto her wrist. Then he softly kisses her hand. "It looks like it was made for you," still smiling.

"Where did you get it?" she asks him.

"It was given to me by a Professor Willowbrook," he replies.

"Who is Professor Willowbrook?" she asks.

"I dated his granddaughter Kyla about seven years ago. She's the one who told me all about the symbols on the cave walls. Remember one time I brought you down there and told you about them?"

"I remember," she says.

"This was her bracelet. It has been passed down through the women in her family. When she died, he gave it to me." Then he goes on to say, "His exact words when he gave it to me were 'whatever your destiny… for the true one in your life.'" He pauses again. "Now I'm supposed to give this to the 'true one' in my life. And I knew it wasn't really your style, but I wanted you to have it – even if you never wore it. Because _you_ are the 'true one' in my life."

She bites her lip to keep from crying. "I'm the true one in your life?" her voice quivering a little.

"Absolutely," putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "There's no doubt in my mind," gazing into her eyes.

"Well I will wear it, Clark Kent. And I'm not just saying this, but I do love it. And I love you," kissing him full on the lips. "And you're the true one in my life," she adds after their lips pull apart.

"I love you too Lois."

"Even with all my faults?" she says teasingly.

"In spite of them," winking at her.

"Very funny, Smallville," punching him lightly on his upper arm.

He stands up and pulls her up to her feet, then lifts her into his arms. "I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"You'll find out in two seconds," super speeding them out of the barn...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**One chapter left plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	31. Chapter 30: Finale

**CHAPTER 30: THE FINALE**

"Are you almost ready Lois?" Martha asks her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies. "Where's Clark?" she asks her.

"You know Clark," she remarks. "He just had to go to the church early," shrugging her shoulders.

"I know that Clark is a little nervous about this wedding," Lois says.

"He is," Martha says. "He always thought that he'd be married to Lana someday."

"Yeah," sighing a little. "But it'll be fine," turning to look over at Martha. "I'll make sure he has a great time today."

"If anybody can make sure of that, it's you," smiling at her.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," smiling back at her.

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Mom?" gently scolding her.

"I know," she says. "I can't help it. I like calling you Mrs. K."

"You must miss your Mom on days like this," Martha says to her.

"I do," Lois says; her eyes beginning to water. "But then again, I miss her just about every day."

Martha walks up to her; laying her hands on Lois' shoulders. "It's a good thing you have waterproof mascara," taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and carefully dabbing under her eyes.

"Thank goodness for Maybelline," Lois quips.

"That's right," Martha replies; returning the handkerchief to her pocket. She looks at her watch. "It's time to go. We don't want to be late."

"Nope," Lois replies. She picks up her purse. "Let's go...Mom," smiling at Martha.

**At the church...**

"It's funny," Clark says to Jimmy. "I always thought I'd be married to Lana someday. But you want to know something?"

"What, C.K.?" he asks.

"I'm glad it didn't work out that way," turning to look at him. "Lana and I were never really compatible. There was just too much drama in our relationship. We were on and off so many times that sometimes it made my head hurt."

"I knew from the beginning that you and Lois had chemistry," Jimmy replies. "I even told Chloe that on Valentine's Day," a big smile on his face.

"Well you were absolutely right Jimmy," a smile on his own face.

"You just have to trust me on these things," he replies. Then he holds up his fist. "Ring that bell C.K."

Clark chuckles as he raises his fist. Then he looks up when the music begins to start. "There's Chloe," looking up at her.

"She looks so beautiful," says Jimmy; a sweet expression on his face.

"She sure is," says Clark. "You're a really lucky man, Jimmy."

"Don't I know it," still gazing at Chloe as she walks down the aisle.

"Lois looks beautiful too," Jimmy whispers to Clark.

"Oh yeah," Clark replies; unable to keep his eyes off her.

**A few minutes later...**

Martha is listening as the vows are being exchanged. She can't help but feel emotional; remembering her own wedding vows...

_The minister turns to Martha. "Do you, Martha Clark, take this man, Jonathan Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to forsake all others, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," she replies; gazing into Jonathan's eyes. _

_Then he turns to Jonathan, "Do you, Jonathan Kent, take this woman, Martha Clark, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to forsake all others, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," gazing into Martha's eyes._

_"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife," turning once more to Jonathan. "You may now kiss your bride," smiling at him._

_Jonathan lifts her veil off her face and takes her in his arms; laying a gentle kiss on her lips..._

She comes out of her reverie when she hears the minister proclaim that the bride and groom are now officially husband and wife. She takes out the handkerchief she used to wipe Lois' eyes and wipes her own.

"Are you okay?" she hears somebody whisper to her.

She turns her head to see who was speaking to her. "I'll be fine, Nell," she replies. "I always get emotional at weddings," she whispers.

**At the same time...**

_Who'd have thought that the two of them would be getting married. They certainly make an interesting couple. But as long as they're happy, then that's all that matters, _he thinks to himself. _I wonder if I'll ever get married. I never thought I was the marrying type. _He glances over at his girlfriend. _But then again, maybe I am; _smiling at her. She turns her head and sees him smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the bride and groom?" she asks him.

"I'd much rather stare at you if you don't mind," raising one eyebrow at her.

"Well normally I wouldn't, but this is their wedding day - not ours," she remarks; turning her attention back to the bride and groom.

"Well maybe it'll be us someday. Have you ever thought of that?" he tells her.

"You've thought of us getting married?" her eyes widening with surprise.

"Maybe," he replies. He looks at her curiously. "You haven't?"

"Maybe I have," she says. "I just didn't think you did."

He smiles at her, then moves his head forward to kiss her lips. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asks her after their lips pull apart.

"Actually that's the first time you've ever said you love me. Do you really mean it?" she asks him.

"I mean every word," he says in all seriousness.

They kiss one more time; breaking apart only because they hear the minister proclaim that the bride and groom are officially husband and wife. They watch as he lifts her veil and takes her into his arms; dipping her as he kisses her.

"Wow. That was some kiss wasn't it?" turning to his girlfriend.

"It sure was," agreeing with him. They watch as the bride and groom make their way up the aisle; leaving the church to take the official photographs.

"I guess that's our cue to head on to the reception," standing up. "Let's go," extending his hand to her. She gets up and takes it; a smile on her face.

**An hour later... **

All the guests are waiting for the bridal party. Then the D-jay comes up to the microphone. "Here to make their first public appearance as husband and wife, please give a very warm welcome to the bride and groom..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark Joseph Kent."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just the Epilogue left *sigh***


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: **This is it. The final installment. I still can't believe it. I never thought this story would end up being 30 chapters - PLUS an Prologue and Epilogue. I've enjoyed writing every single word - and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. So without further adieu, here is the Epilogue to _Unforgettable_**.**

Song in this epilogue: _Unforgettable _by Nat King Cole

**THE "UNFORGETTABLE" EPILOGUE**

**THE FIRST DANCE**

Clark and Lois enter the reception hall to the sounds of applause; making their way to the center of the dance floor as their song begins to play...

_**Unforgettable, that's what you are, Unforgettable, though near or far...  
**_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he whispers in her ear as they continue to dance; their arms wrapped around each other.

_**Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me...  
**_

"I think you might have told me a couple times," gazing lovingly into his eyes. "But feel free to tell me again," smiling up at him.

_**Never before has someone been more...**_

__"I can't believe this day has finally come," he says; continuing to whisper.

"I know," pulling him closer. "Mmm," she sighs; resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Smallville."

_**Unforgettable, in every way, and forever more, that's how you'll stay...  
**_

"That's the second time you've called me 'Smallville' since we got married," he quips.

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable...  
**_

She lifts her head up; lightly punching his shoulder. "Very funny," she retorts; but still smiling at him. "You're never going to let me hear the end of that - _are_ you?"

_**Thinks that I am unforgettable too.  
**_

"Nope," shaking his head. "I'm never going to forget you calling me 'Smallville' when you were reciting your vows," a big grin on his face. "But tonight I will make you forget your own name," whispering in her ear.

"You will, huh?" she whispers back.

"Absolutely," softly kissing her lips.

"I won't be the only one," she replies.

"Is that a promise - Mrs. Kent?"

"Mrs. Lane-Kent," she responds with a smile on her face. "And yes that is a promise I intend to keep," kissing him again...

**THE BEST MAN TOAST**

"I have to say that I am honored to be the Best Man for one of my very best friends," briefly looking at Clark. "I knew from the very beginning that Clark and Lois would be great together. When Lois told me at my wedding to Chloe that Clark didn't like her and that he just liked to drive her crazy, I told her that guys do that when they're into a girl. Flirtation 101 is what I called it," winking at Lois. "Well, I was right. Clark always seemed happier when Lois was around, even when she was busting his chops. But the best thing about their relationship is that they're best friends. Being in love is just the icing on the cake." He stops for a moment; raising his champagne glass. "So here's to my best friends, Lois and C.K. May they have many years of joy and happiness. Cheers!"

**THE BOUQUET AND THE GARTER**

"I can't believe that Dinah caught the bouquet," Oliver shaking his head with astonishment.

"It looked as if she was really trying to catch it," Clark remarks; trying hard not to laugh. "She practically pushed Lucy out of the way. But what was really funny is that you dived in front of Lucy's boyfriend to catch the garter," unable to hold back his laughter.

"Knock it off, Boy Scout," he retorts; glaring at Clark. "I told you that I lost my balance and just happened to fall in front of him."

"Yeah. Likely story," still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dinah asks; walking up to them while still holding the bouquet in her hands.

"We were just talking about Oliver 'losing his balance' when he caught the garter," says Clark.

"Now THAT was funny," Dinah remarks; laughing with Clark. "Would you believe that he actually said while we were in the church that he's thought about us getting married someday?"

Clark turns to look at Oliver. "So there's going to be a Mrs. Green Archer, huh?" his eyebrows raised.

"You forgot to mention 'someday' Dinah," frowning a little.

"I know that, Ollie," walking up to Oliver and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"On that note, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and find my lovely bride," Clark flashing them a smile as he walks away...

**THE FATHER OF THE BRIDE AND THE MOTHER OF THE GROOM**

"May I have this dance?" extending his hand towards her.

Martha looks up at Lois' father with surprise. "Of course," taking his hand. He leads her to the dance floor as they begin to dance.

"They make a wonderful couple - don't they?" he remarks as they continue to dance. "But I must confess I was surprised that they ever got together in the first place."

Martha looks at him curiously. "Why is that?" she asks.

"Whenever I saw them together, they just seemed to love getting under each other's skin," he replies.

"Well, I knew they would get together sooner or later," she remarks. "Jonathan once bet me that pigs would fly before they got together. But I knew from the beginning."

Now he's the one with the curious look. "What was it that convinced you they would?" he asks her.

"Just a feeling I guess," shrugging her shoulders. "Seriously though, Lois has always challenged Clark from the very beginning. She's always accepted him just the way he was. That's how I knew," smiling up at him.

"Well, you were right," smiling back at her. "I've never seen Lois happier," a wistful look on his face. "And Lucy seems really happy with Ron."

"You should be grateful that both your daughters have found the right person. It's not an easy thing to do."

"Believe me, I know," agreeing with her. "There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about Ella."

"I feel the same about Jonathan," a wistful look on her own face.

"I think both Jonathan and Ella would be proud in how their children turned out - don't you?"

"Absolutely," she replies. The song ended and he lets go of her. "It was really nice talking with you, Martha." He starts to walk away, but turns back around to look at her. "I'll be in Washington next week for a conference. Would you mind if I gave you a call? Maybe we could have lunch or just get a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice," she says.

"Okay," smiling at her; then turning back around and walking away...

**LEAVING FOR THE HONEYMOON**

Clark and Lois step into the limo after having been pelted with rice. "We should have used confetti," Lois retorts; brushing off some of the rice.

"Well it's too late for that," brushing some rice off his tux. He turns to her; a big smile on his face. "So I didn't get a chance to ask you something," his finger lightly caressing her cheek.

"What is it?" she asks.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Lane-Kent?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"I love it," she replies; moving closer to him. "How do you feel about it?"

"I think you know the answer to that," his hand moving to caress her knee as he lowers his lips to her neck. "Mmm," he murmurs. "I could never get enough of that Wild Cherry," continuing to softly kiss her neck. "You wear that to drive me crazy - don't you?"

"You don't seriously think I would admit to that - do you?" pulling away from him; her eyebrows raised.

"Of course not," he quickly responds. "I guess it's enough that I know it - even if you won't admit it."

She just shrugs her shoulders. "You wouldn't have me any other way," smiling at him.

"No I wouldn't," his hands on her waist and pulling her close to him. "I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"I feel the same about you," her hands linking around his neck. "Now lay those luscious lips on mine, Smallville."

"Now that's one order I'll be more than happy to follow," laying his lips on hers...

**THE HONEYMOON**

Clark was half-way undressed when Lois comes out of the bathroom; wearing a short red spaghetti-strapped night gown. "WOW, Lois," his eyes widening with surprise. "You look so damn sexy," he says in an admiring tone of voice.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for," she says coyly; walking over to him. "You're not finished undressing," eyeing the black pants he still has on.

"You can have the pleasure of taking them off if you want?" winking at her.

"You better believe it," she replies; laying her hands on his chest.

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her over to the bed; laying her down on the white sheet and propping her head on the pillows. He briefly leaves her to shut off the lights, then uses his heat vision to light the many candles he set up all around the room. The only other illumination in the room comes from the soft pink and purple colors of the evening sky. He comes back to the bed and lays down next to her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" speaking softly to her; his lips mere inches from hers.

"How much?" she asks; resting her hand on his chest.

His hand moves to caress her thigh; his other arm around her shoulders. "Very much," he replies; still gazing intently at her. "In fact, there's one word that comes to mind that perfectly describes what you are to me."

She gazes into his intensely blue eyes. "And what is it?"

He smiles back at her; whispering the word just before their lips meet.

"Unforgettable."

**THE END**


End file.
